


【利艾】Silver Linings LE_book. 幸福剧本

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 因为你我同属异类，痛苦使我们产生了微妙的连接。只需一眼，我就理解你心目中常人无法看到的遗憾与尊严。狂躁像开飞机，抑郁如搭地铁。而我会陪你开船，共赴只属于我俩的幸福世界。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 好巧，你也是精神病。

**Author's Note:**

> 乌云背后的幸福线 Paro  
> *两人在认识以前都有过情史，洁癖慎点。  
> *本文中除了让笠，其余人没一个正常。  
> *地点宾夕法尼亚费城  
> *长篇已完结

清晨，利威尔在巴尔的摩一扇晦暗的窗口下，就着从木栅栏里泄进的微光为妻子念信——他又要开始忏悔了。自他住进精神病院的第一天起，这便成了他的度日仪式。

“啊，周日。我喜欢周日。这一天母亲会做好酒心卷饼，舅舅也会穿上球衣，大家一起看巨人对老鹰的比赛。你知道我从前最烦这些，而现在，它们就像被风卷去的流云，提醒着我过去是多么不懂得欣赏……”

咚咚，门被敲响了两声，病友声音从铿锵的铁门外传来，“利威尔，要去拿药了。”

“等等……” 利威尔手里还攥着那封不知道念过多少次、连洁癖的汗渍都已经抗受不住的皱巴巴的信纸。木头一样转过脑袋，稀薄无神的视线掠过同样稀薄的单人被单，那上面放着一个剪了窟窿的黑色垃圾袋。接着他似要完成既定路径，魂不守舍地继续读完：

“我知道我以前很消极，拉尔，是我把一切都搞砸了——你也一样。可我相信，只要我的病好，只要我再回到学校工作，你就可以回来。是这样吧？现在我已经变好了……”

他兀自站在病院里七平方米的小屋，一个人面壁时无聊的光景早已游走八个月。与其说他在为前妻表达深情，不如说他只是重复又顽强地去完成身体记忆。

“利威尔……不要再念了！时间到了！” 奥路欧在门外踹得急不可耐。

“唉……” 男人收起信，随身揣进由藏青色搓成青色的棉布卫衣里。

除了看出他太爱干净，每日面对一群疯子也能把头上那团乌亮的短发吹洗整齐，三十四岁的厌世，身形矫健却倦容颓然，他又强又冷，实在看不出哪一点变好了。

利威尔看看徒壁上仅贴的一张纸，上面用绿色荧光笔写着他对自己的励志标语「EXCELSIOR 」，精益求精。

瞳孔中的那一蓬铅蓝，又像弹珠机上被启动了的玻璃球般轻微滚动了起来。

“True Love. ” 利威尔自言自语，为自己失掉的错误爱情喟叹，“我们一定是真爱。”

这就是他在妻子出轨后，作为精神病者为自己进行的永日洗脑。

利威尔打开门，迈向病友们自由活动的草坪。疯子们测体温，烦躁；喊叫，吃药；跟比自己傻的人寻求火花，交换思想。

他躲过护工的检查扔了药，相信凭借自己精益求精的意志力能让自己好起来。就在他为此积极地练习，刚做完一百个俯卧撑加蹲起跳后，接他出院的女人来了。

不是日思夜想的前妻拉尔，是他的母亲库谢尔。

“严格意义上来说，你现在不允许接他出院。他刚刚习惯了这里的日常，你要承担更多的法律责任。” 巴尔的摩州立精神病院的办事员带着他们办手续，利威尔跟在母亲身后听到她说，

“我就是不想让他对这里产生依赖。”

利威尔记起母亲平日里宠爱他，瞪着眼睛和别人据理力争的模样，

“八个月，他已经住得够久了。”

他们签下了病院的免责声明，利威尔解放。他坐上回家的副驾驶，讲话语气既像小孩又不客气，大抵是习惯了库谢尔对他的呵护关怀，

“妈妈，可以把奥路欧顺便送到DC吗？”

“什么？” 库谢尔握着方向盘不明所以，奥路欧拖着行李箱钻进了后座，

“大家都赶着今天出院呀！” 他不认生的样子比利威尔对母亲熟，

“您好啊库谢尔太太！终于见到您了。上帝赋予了您丰富的性格，您像家里的参天大树，让每个人都欣欣向荣……我听说巨人队比赛时您给利威尔做的芝士千层，那真是人间美味。”

库谢尔从前置镜中看着说话险些咬断舌头的奥路欧，客套地对他点点头。

“奥路欧因伤人入院，”利威尔把胳膊撂到椅背后方，“他当时吸食冰毒，还酗酒。”奥路欧也前倾身体和他的好朋友靠近，

“对！我就是劣迹斑斑。”他骄傲地补充道。

“更严重的是，他有焦虑性障碍。”利威尔说。

“我那个时候还是名放射科技师。我有注意力严重缺乏和焦虑，我利用职务之便偷用药品……你知道那个时候我的头发还很长，不像现在这么短，这么卷曲……我哥哥的头发就很直，上帝啊，我嫉妒死了他的直长发……”

奥路欧说起头发就会没完没了。利威尔却有强迫症，他看不惯奥路欧在母亲车上又揉又擦，想帮他捋直弄乱的卷发又下不了手，遂抬起一指潇洒地在他头上指点万马千军，缓个瘾。

“嘿、嘿，你摸错了，要摸这个方向……顺着这个方向捋……”奥路欧提示他。

“我没有捋。谁要捋你的脏头发——你有病吧。”

“你才有病！你刚才就是捋了！”

奥路欧一边分享他的光辉事迹，一边跟利威尔一同精分地拆解自己头发。库谢尔无语。一个急刹车，她被路旁的工作人员拦下。车上一活一静两名精神病患者同时脸色不对了。

“利威尔，你骗了我……奥路欧还不能出院。”库谢尔在同工作人员交谈后斥责他。

利威尔还没做声，奥路欧就主动下了车。

“是我的错，和利威尔没有关系……他，他不知道我不可以出院，他就是想帮个忙……”奥路欧说着说着又咬起了舌头，他的头发还没捋直，始终就那么乱糟糟的。利威尔的OCD又犯了，自己即将回家，他的朋友却要被人带走。男人摇下车窗，奥罗欧向他伸出了手。他想也不想就握了上去，对这个疯狂的倒霉蛋说，“等你出来之后一定找我。”

奥路欧回精神病院了。库谢尔车停在路边，攥着手帕委屈地哭，

“我不想这样，利威尔……你不知道，自始至终都是我一个人在跟法庭斗争……我一个女人，费了好大力气才把你给弄出来，你却从一开始就不叫人省心……”

利威尔拼命递纸巾，笨拙地哄着妈妈。

车驶入宾夕法尼亚，那里的秋天已有些冷，风从德拉瓦河的东部平起吹来，簌簌黄叶浇满冲刷过雨水的柏油街道，利威尔终于想起他以前的家。

自进入外州的精神病院起，仅仅只有八个月，他就彷如被过去的日历劈成两半。如他所说，他的生活被自己突如其来的愤怒和抑制不住的冲动给搞砸了，他每天都在反思忏悔。而如今，母亲拼尽全力接他回费城，他觉得是时候将一切翻篇了。

而当他刚一进家，心脏就被高悬的哥哥照片，和已经摘下来落在地上荡灰的自己照片给刺了一下。似乎这个人数极少的家庭也不再需要他。

肯尼仿佛从利威尔离家前就在跟他的老伙计谈球。旧木整合柜的陈列在独栋客厅里一成不变，就像那混吃等死的鬼日子。

“德肖恩·杰克逊。”肯尼说。

“德肖恩·杰克逊怎么了？告诉我你的想法。”乌利颤着一把老骨头问。

“太疯狂了！他在那一码线上，就他妈该把那该死的球拦下来。最起码冲到球门区呀，傻瓜！”肯尼说着就要去点烟。

“肯尼，你喜欢的球队就爱干这事。还没进球就庆祝胜利了，临近胜利又充傻犯二了。”

“等等……你说什么呢！”肯尼的烟夹在手边不点火，“你应该感到羞愧！你是费城人，怎么可以不支持费城老鹰队，你这个叛徒！”

乌利也不屈不挠，“除了我的牛仔队，还有什么更能代表美国吗？”

“代表美国？哼。”肯尼没注意到站在门口的利威尔，仍然在神灵活现地言传身教，“我告诉你：本杰明·富兰克林！本杰明·富兰克林更能代表美国。美国的开国元勋！也是费城人……”

“那风筝引电是什么东西……如果他没印在百元大钞上，我才不管这四眼小子是谁……”

两个不务正业成天赌球的老混混大白天的又在家里胡说八道。比起利威尔，乌利倒是先留意到库谢尔，“啊，她回来了！瞧她多么美丽啊！”老家伙说着就去拥抱利威尔的妈妈。

“呀！看看，这是谁呀！”反而是肯尼一眼就聚焦了利威尔，他的气焰被惊讶拐走半分，不可置信的端详中带过一闪而逝的怜爱。贴了八十年代奶白色墙纸的厨房飘出蛋奶曲奇的悠香，房子里棕色的空气在玄关处静默了几秒。库谢尔几乎酝酿着随时可以淌出的泪，小心翼翼地留神着肯尼缓慢又径直地挪向利威尔。

他鼓足勇气双手抓紧利威尔的胳臂，上下打量了一番，那孩子怀里还抱着一摞从病院里带回的教科书。

“你的一切，还好吗？”肯尼把声音调整得尽量积极洪亮，利威尔只是望着他，尚在接受曾经生活的环境。

“啊哈！”肯尼揽过利威尔义气地拍了拍，敞亮地笑着又与他分了开来，“还留着呢？”他去扒利威尔脖子上他以前送过的项链。

“戴着，戴着呢……”利威尔自然而然掏出来给他看，他想靠近，又缩了一下，只是老牛仔般颔首道，“总算回来了。”

然后他转头向女人问道，“你把他接出来怎么不和我说？”

“不要担心，他已经好了。”库谢尔中气不足地回答。

“我只是想确认，他的状态完全OK……我不想叫他再惹事端了。”

“嗨，他能惹什么事端，还能比得上你？别忘了，你把赢老鹰队的所有队员都打了……你应该认罪。”

“你给我闭嘴！”肯尼教训起爱子如命的妹妹，顾及到利威尔，只能说，“那好吧好吧，恭喜你了。”

利威尔过滤掉他言不由衷的客套，“所以你在忙什么呢？”

“我吗？”肯尼被这么一问不敢再大声，既而闪烁其词道，“我，我打算开一间餐厅……你知道的，我最擅长的就是做牛排。”

“难道不是坐牢？”

“滚开。”

“你拿什么来投资？”

“我有钱，别担心。”

“你打算用你赌球赢的钱来开餐厅吗？”

肯尼点了下头才发觉不对劲，他皱紧眉毛暴跳如雷，“谁说的？”

“妈妈说的，就在外面。”

“不、不，我没说……”库谢尔小声辩解。

利威尔却理直气壮，“你刚在外面跟我说的啊，妈妈。你在狡辩什么呢？就五分钟前，你告诉我说，不要跟你舅舅说任何事情——你舅失业了，正在赌球。”

库谢尔单手来回摸梭着耳根后，一脸的软弱无声。

“为什么要告诉他，库谢尔？”肯尼质问，“我说过了，一切都好，不要担心。啊，当然，最让我关心的只有他了，我的心里装着的全是利威尔。”肯尼双手起誓靠近叫他最最挂心的孩子，

“利威尔，这世界上没有什么能比你更让我记挂的了。你回来，真是太好了……OK, 一个问题，一个巨大的问题——你回来，究竟做什么呢？”

利威尔抱着书就想往楼上走，回答肯尼的样子是原来如此又理所应当，像是他早已计划好，

“我要做什么……我要强身健体，穿戴整洁。我要为了拉尔，找回工作，变得更好——她之前觉得我腹部的肉没以前紧了，我要重读她的教科书，我要去高中继续做教职。”

肯尼和库谢尔原本就不轻松的表情更显难言，他们尴尬地互望了一眼，肯尼顿了下对利威尔说，

“听着……拉尔已经走了。她把房子卖了。你们回不到过去了，我认为你在那边住了八个月应该清楚这一点。”

利威尔把书静静放到一边，他的表情像在看不起自己的老舅，“肯尼，肯尼……”他叫起了他的名字，这是他极度不爽时的反应，

“肯尼，你对我们的婚姻一无所知。你不清楚，我们有多么多么地相爱，我们的感情，是多么甜蜜……”

库谢尔听着儿子活在幻想中的话，几乎已经要哭出来，药店里买的廉价睫毛膏已经晕黑了下眼睫。

她的儿子从前做任何事情都易如反掌。他高傲，寡淡，又自信。然而自从出轨事件后，他开始无法再接受自己——

他无法相信妻子的背叛，更无法相信自己有一场失败的婚姻。于是，他在一场惊天之力的殴打和惩戒后开始沉醉于自设的完美幻想：只需要医好病，把工作找回，拉尔便可以重回到自己身边。这样一来，所有的龌龊和背叛仿佛都一笔勾销。他的失败也从不存在。

肯尼安慰地搂搂妹妹肩膀，“利威尔，听好了。拉尔……她已经走了。她已经不会在我们身边了……”

“Excelsior, excelsior!”精益求精。利威尔无视肯尼的话喊起激励他前行的座右铭。他的声音低沉却有力，握紧的拳头表示他的决心，

“你知道我要怎么做吗？我要化所有的消极情绪变为我的力量，找到一线希望。我需要持续不断地努力，找回自由生活！我知道，我会接受这样的我，你们会接受这样的我，拉尔也会接受这样的我……”

利威尔本是极端自律，带着冷冷清清的克制和默默无闻的安静。但如今，双向情感障碍让他变成了停不下来的跳楼机。只要是闲下来的光景，他就控制不住想要去冲动，但他的母亲最怕这个——他也不想，他为此努力克服。除去锻炼身体以外，他选择像变成另外一个人一样靠不停说话来转移注意力甚至是看到尚还觉醒的自己。反正让人讨厌总比惹人麻烦要好，不是吗？

肯尼选择放弃和年轻力壮的疯子争辩。身体要紧。

就在此时，门铃响了。肯尼绕过利威尔去开门，门口是一个年轻的小孩，手里拿着录音笔。

“嗨！我叫柯尼·斯普林格，学校有个作业要采访精神病，听说你们家刚好有一个，我能进来吗……”

话没说完肯尼就把门拍在了斯普林格光亮的大脑门子上。利威尔问，“谁啊？他想找谁？”

“没什么。就一个神经病。”肯尼答，也不知道在说谁。

晚上，利威尔在自己的卧房里认真读书。他所言非虚。只是当他从第一页哗啦啦翻到最后一页看到那本《永别了，武器》的结局时，他终于忍不住爆了粗：

“这他妈的什么玩意儿？！”然后那本可怜的名著就被利威尔一手扔破了玻璃窗，跌落在室外的草坪上。

他跑到库谢尔的房间里进行激烈演讲：

“真他妈的烂书！我无法想象拉尔居然给学生们看这种书！来，让我给你分析一下。一直到四分之三，海明威还想叫幸存者在战争中活下来，和他的爱人凯瑟琳·巴特利在一起……”

他站在开了橘色床头灯的母亲房间里踱步，库谢尔躺在床上揉着眼睛叹气说，“已经凌晨四点了，利威尔。”

“确实，他确实还活着……”利威尔自己和自己较劲，“这位战火纷飞中的幸存者和凯瑟琳逃到瑞士。这个时候凯瑟琳怀孕了——哦，这不是很好吗？他们可以远离战争，到深山老林里跳舞，生一堆孩子，Happy Ending啊！”

利威尔的黑T包裹着他精瘦躯体和线条紧致的上臂，双手在胸前用力地慷慨激昂——他以前的形象太过冷酷，现在得了精神病反而精神了许多。库谢尔差点就要更喜欢他现下的盎然生机了——帅气又富有激情，可惜是一只定时炸弹。

“他们抱一起跳舞，虽然这很无聊但我喜欢毕竟他们快乐……可你以为这就是结局了吗？NO! 她死了！妈妈！她死了！世界就是这么残酷，生活已经不易，难道就没人说，嘿让我们活得勇敢一点，积极一点，难道就不能有个大团圆结局吗？！”

利威尔说得气喘，而他的母亲无望地只回了他一句，“利威尔，你欠我一句道歉。”

利威尔不置可否。肯尼从自己屋里出来，听利威尔在这里不淡定地鬼扯，

“妈妈，我不会因此而道歉的。我要做的是替厄内斯特·海明威道歉，因为这全都要怪他。”他说罢了转身要走，气消了大半。没文化的肯尼在他身后说，

“快叫厄内斯特·海明威给我们打电话道歉。”

第二天一早，利威尔身穿剪了洞的黑色垃圾袋在平地起跳。肯尼跑完步过来问他，“你为什么不和我一起跑？”

“我在读书。”利威尔边跳边答，他已经做完了四十五个Squat.

“哦！求你了，帮帮忙，别读了……”肯尼对外甥前一晚的折腾心有余悸，“你为什么穿着垃圾袋跑步？”

“聚乙烯面料，外能抵抗严寒，内能增加汗量。白天出去还能制造笑点，路人看了身心健康。我这是为社区做贡献。”利威尔说着就要去跑，肯尼望了望房子，“你得修理好窗户。”

“我跑完就修。”

这时候库谢尔拎着包拿着车钥匙打扮完好地出来，“利威尔，你要去看医生，这是法律规定的一项。”

结果在心理诊所，他把诊室外的休息室给砸了。

起因是他听到了一首歌曲，要求护士关掉，护士说没有权限。好吧，他就在沙发里报刊里甚至饮水机里到处找音箱，最后把一切都捅了个乱七八糟。

“你真是胡来，莫布里特医生。你真是太下贱了。”利威尔双手插兜腿放在医生面前的茶几上，仿佛他才是诊所的受害者。

“我很抱歉，医生。但你真的不应该这样接待病人。”

“音乐的事情是我不对，但我想知道那是不是你发病的诱因。”

“是的，那是一个诱因。”利威尔吸吸鼻子，两手在膝盖上搓来搓去，“我不会再吃药的。吃药让我浮肿。”

“不，你必须吃药。”莫布里特医生对他强调坚持。

“医生，我不是一点就着。我舅舅才是……他在老鹰比赛时揍了巨人队好多人，结果被赶出赛场，还上了黑名单。我不愿意做像他那样的人。”

“可是，你明显受他的影响。”

利威尔告诉自己，要情绪稳定地倾诉，“我的人生只有一道插曲。”

“只有一道插曲，也足以改变一生。”莫布里特的美语里夹带着些许印度口音，但这不影响他作为心理医生的敏锐洞察力——利威尔的重点要开始了。

果然，病人结实地扶过椅子把手，顿了口气，“我准备好了。”

利威尔说，“我准备好了，医生。我要为我所做的一切负起责任；她也一样。”

“她有什么责任？”莫布里特冷静地问道。

“她有什么责任？！你说她？！开什么玩笑！”利威尔咬紧了嘴唇隐忍着爆发，他拿手指着医生认真地答，

“行，既然你问起她，那我们就来把整个事件给回顾一遍。”

他坐直了身体把灰色兜帽扔一下坠在后面，讲起真实的故事，可比发疯时的谎言耗能地多，

“那天我提早下班，因为我和高中教导主任里柯吵了一架……我回到家，听到屋里正播放着我结婚时的歌曲，《My Cherie Amour》，”利威尔手臂冲向门外，

“就是你今天在诊所里播的这一首！”

莫布里特定定注视着他。

“家里放这一首歌，都没让我起疑；我本该想到的。”利威尔的坦率真诚很快被脑海中过走的波澜所覆盖，

“我走进屋，我看到了什么……我看到凌乱的内衣，扎着皮带的男裤，我上楼……突然我看见那个DVD 播放盒，正放着我们婚礼歌曲的CD，该死的那声音越来越清晰……然后我在地上发现了妻子的内裤。抬起头，她正在裸身淋浴。”

莫布里特感觉病人不太对，可利威尔已然停不下来，

“我当时还觉得多么温馨，也许我可以抓住她和她在里面试一下……”利威尔声音居然可怕地含笑，那是一股戏谑的自嘲，

“我拉开浴帘，然后我就看到了那个该死的历史老师，正蹲在她胯下被她的屁股遮挡……他们都吃了一惊，被吓坏了……”

男人原本促狭的长眼此时睁得像铜铃，他的胳膊在震，莫布里特看着他按置住血液中的怒火燃烧，端着下巴大气不出。

“你知道他跟我说什么吗？”利威尔绷紧了嘴唇，他的样子如病前一般冷静，可分明让人联想起反着阴光的手术刀。

“「我想你应该出去了。」”

“他这么跟我说的。”

“那个天杀的，跟我老婆偷情的历史老师菲利普，在我家浴室光溜溜地搂着同样赤身裸体的我老婆，对我这样说。言外之意是，他们还没有搞完。”

“所以，我爆发了。”利威尔讲出后的状态反而释然，“我差点把他给揍死。但我他妈的也受到了惩罚。他的指控让我蹲监狱住精神病院并且永久远离学校——限制令现在还生效着，我不得靠近学校和拉尔五百英尺以内。我他妈从一个受害者，变成了一个精神病人加施暴者，所有人都躲着我，没人看得到我受过的踩踏与不公。”

这是利威尔出院后，第一次把改写他生活的一切原原本本向外人道出。他在医生面前没什么幻想，他承认，

“后来在病院的检查里，他们说我的精神受到了重创。怀疑我有一点点……”

“Undiagnosed Bipolar.”莫布里特说，躁郁症。

忧郁又狂暴。可怜这原先体面的男人。

无边的怒火使他狂躁，要么自燃，要么一碰就燃；伤痛的记忆使他抑郁，怎么碰都不燃，死活都无所谓——双向情绪障碍，让他在这两者间极端转化，于是就变成现在这副样子。

利威尔为这场变故产生了短暂的静默和沮丧，“压力大的情况下会存在情绪波动，和胡思乱想。”

“浴室事件过后，一切都不同了。”利威尔转动无名指戒指，他想维护下在同为男性的医生面前，留存的自尊与自我，

“我这一生都要与之抗衡。在毫无监管的情况下，我要靠自己不断努力。基本上我就一直在孤军奋战。”利威尔不安地紧了紧拳头，莫布里特看着他重复如此，记起自己看过的多动症儿童。

“一定很困难吧。”

利威尔没有回答他，只说了一句，“这种小地方，找不到同类。”

“我认识一个，你有兴趣的话，下次给你们排到一起。虽然我从不这么做。”

“算了吧。”利威尔说，“没人能够一起前进。”

“晚上我要去邻居基尔希斯坦家吃饭。虽然他是一个金融中心上班的白领，但对我还不赖。”

“妈妈叫我穿GAP的衣服去，可舅舅让我穿老鹰的球衣。他老婆米卡莎，特别难搞。”

莫布里特停住正要离开诊室的脚步，“谁的球衣？”

“德肖恩·杰克逊”

“德肖恩·杰克逊……”莫布里特看着他的眼睛答，“那是个很棒的球员。”

“那就穿球衣了？”利威尔问。

医生点点头。

晚上，利威尔拿着花束跑出基尔希斯坦家。

“喂！你怎么了？”让追出来站在门口问。

“我觉得我搞错了……我不该穿着这一身来。”他还是不习惯刚出院后跟对他没有百分百友善度的人相处。

“球衣很好啊！我很喜欢。如果可以，我也想穿。”而让明明穿西服打领带，为了这顿晚餐正式准备了一下。与之相比的是利威尔，松松垮垮的白色涤纶上印着德肖恩·杰克逊的「10」。

“可米卡莎不会喜欢。”利威尔为让考虑到。

“你管她怎么想？”让双手放在腰间皮带上，“你是今晚的贵宾，你想穿什么都可以！”

利威尔感动于朋友的坚持。

他跟着让进了门，米卡莎站在二楼白色楼梯的边缘，听到丈夫在热情地招呼，“看谁来了！德肖恩·杰克逊！”

“德肖恩·杰克逊？是那个年度球星吗？”米卡莎身着淡紫色苜蓿花连衣裙，对胸前抱着的小娃娃说，“是那个球星要来了哦……”

然后她看到和让一起上楼的利威尔，语气瞬间变得有些阴阳怪气，“哟，你穿着他的球服来啦。”

让在一旁说，“怎么样，多酷的衣服啊。”

“是呢，但并不适合晚宴。”

利威尔向她递上一束白玫瑰，让接上，“真贴心呢。”米卡莎说。

“利威尔还带了红酒。”

“嗯，嗯，不错，很好。”她应和着，又继续哄娃去了。

让带着利威尔例行参观他们新装修的房间，屋里挂着一幅他和米卡莎的照片，中间是刚出生的宝宝，影像里其乐融融。

“我们把这些墙重新粉刷过一遍，按照米卡莎的喜好。”

“嗯，那太棒了。”利威尔说。

“哈哈，是吧！可是我准备再刷一遍。”

“为什么？需要不少纸吧。”

“是啊……”让压低了嗓音，“但是，她想要更多啊……她总要求更多，我就尽量满足。”

利威尔却话，“你知道吗，我舅舅的退休金快被输光了。”

“我很抱歉……利威尔，市场就是这样，没什么好奇怪的，我叔叔也是……可是你听我说，现在是时候了，置够便宜的房产，然后炒番它，你就赚大了！”让说起钱来眼睛活色生光，但他分明是找到了情绪的出口，对朋友说着男人间的密话，

“可压力也大……就像……”让的面部表情夸张地狰狞起来，他似乎喘不上气。

“你还好吧？”利威尔问。

让平复了一下，他半张着嘴心虚地望望门外，随后甩着手小声说，“我一点都不好……别告诉别人。”他还在隔墙看着餐厅的方向，对利威尔继续说，

“我感觉我要被压垮了。”他的手捂住脖子，展现出一种窒息的盼望，

“家庭，孩子，工作，性，办公室里的混蛋……一切的一切。就好像，我……”他拇指食指掐住喉咙，痛苦而无奈地摇首。

利威尔皱皱眉头，“让，你不能这么消极。”

“你才是。人无法获得永远的幸福，你必须一直一个人努力。”

“让，让……”利威尔有些不悦了，他想要说服这个表面风光，实则被生活压垮的男人。他自己总是一个人；一个人努力得够辛苦了，但什么叫就算这样也无法获得幸福？这不是又要否认他的作为，否认他整个人生？这是他最不想承认到的。

门铃声忽然一响，让不再继续方才的密话。他对利威尔说，“米卡莎的弟弟来了，希望你不要介意。”

“谁？”

“我老婆的弟弟，艾伦。”

利威尔侧着脸微微疑惑，

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

他想起来了，两个人异口同声。

“艾伦和米克吗？”利威尔问。

“不，只有艾伦。”让小心注解着。

利威尔更疑惑了，“米克怎么了？”那是米卡莎弟弟的丈夫。

让看着这位跟费城断联了八个月的朋友，回答说，“他死了。”

“米克死了？”利威尔有被震惊到，让想结束话题般快速地答，“警察总是意外身亡。”

“他怎么死的？”利威尔想起不久前他也差点致人死，无非是人没死，自己住进了病院。可这么一个破大的美国二线城市郊区，怎么就还有身边的人比他的境况更惨烈。

“拜托，别提这个……”让靠近利威尔求他别那么大声。

“不，他怎么死的。”利威尔又问了一句。他不是经受不住好奇，他只是和朋友谈起天来停不下去，他的OCD使他不该在这个时候大意。

“谁怎么死的？”

下一秒，像突如其来的狂风骤雨，清寂冷漠的声线给室内热切的讨论一下蒙上了冰，高挑秀丽的黑色身影如邪灵魅鬼般飘进了屋。

艾伦·耶格尔的语气带着不符合他年轻面容的决绝肃静，余音掷地蔓延，在整个褐色落地灯的室内回荡一圈弹在了说人闲话的男人身上，像扎了一下。

空气瞬间凝固，让转过身，看到他那位平日里不敢招惹的神经质亲戚正面无表情地走向被雷劈了一道尚来不及镇定的利威尔。

可让知道，他小舅子越不带表情，杀伤力就越猛。

果然，利威尔随着艾伦迫近的脚步感受到了。

高处不胜寒，天花板的四角夜灯斜斜打在他脸上，照出那浑然天成的强、冷，孤傲。底色叫“疏离”的眼神里既有礼节性的温情又存在着杀气，仿佛在现世和内心间都经历过无数次生死。路架桥般立体的鼻梁上，被切割出来的阴影让他的眼睛洞穿黑暗，闪闪发光。

太过冲击力的视线和美貌。米卡莎的弟弟艾伦，浑身上下都散发着不容许侵犯的原创性震慑力。而这股震慑力本尊，此时正逼在利威尔身前，仗着身高优势垂眸望着他。

让不禁头脑发涨——家里的神经病与社区里刚被放出来的那一只正面杠上了。疯狂的夜晚从天而降。

所以这世界总在荒诞中藏有一丝温情，一个孤独的神经病用尽所有的幻想也想不到竟有另一只为自己量身定造。

命运让他们不期而遇。命运要他们祸害彼此。

TBC


	2. 当精神病者遇上比自己还疯的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候全世界都觉得你是神经病的时候，你碰见了另一个神经病，他觉得你实在太酷了！这就是爱了。

随视线压迫鼻尖的首先是一股蓝茶冷棉味香水，以微苦的橙花开头，甘淡中给人一种清凉，像幽幽的冷雾萦绕在周身。艾伦的长发还有点湿，带来了沿路夜秋的寒露，从头干净到尾。与他沁人长相所不符的是此时透出的阴郁气质，冷峭如加勒比岬角上的干枯玫瑰，拒人于千里之外又隔海招摇。

艾伦看他的眼神里聚焦着当场抓包的怜悯，和镇一镇男人的嚣张，正面怼他为什么当下敢问不敢答。

可利威尔是什么人？越是杠他他就越勇，何况还得了精神病，胆量比平时放大了一倍。

“你看起来很棒。”利威尔说。他不光枉顾背上的紧张，还试着直视对方的眼睛不卑不亢。

“谢谢。”艾伦的嘴角微微扬了一下，鼻影间的光线被牵着，有半分防不胜防的妖娆。

“我不是在和你调情。”利威尔急于撇清关系，迅速此地无银三百两。

艾伦皱一下眉头，“我没有这么想。”

由于站得太近，艾伦又个子太高，利威尔的视线不经意停在他从深V领口中露出的蜜色胸膛，上面吊着一副墨漆斑驳的十字架。艾伦左手往胳膊上一搭，同样黑色的指甲油配着黑钻绕了一圈的无名指戒，和黑色毛衣形成桀骜的一套。裹挟躯体的空气伴着动作从领口中泄出，潮湿皂感混合着变了调的二度麝香，肤间甜甜的香气随热腾腾的火苗窜进利威尔的鼻腔。

“看得出来你费了一番心思。”利威尔借此机会刚好再次用眼神上下扫了他一圈。

艾伦不动声色，腿上那副晚香玉光泽的长靴同皮革一起放大了他冷感中的性吸引力。那股说不清是神秘还是极简的气场让利威尔瞬间心跳失衡，呼吸不畅。利威尔若是再不闭气，恐怕就要跟着勃起。

他意识到自己遇上了一个比米卡莎还要难搞的邻居，不仅难搞，还想就着搞一搞。勾起他此等欲望的人，便是她弟。

让在艾伦身后对利威尔比划着，叫他自控，自控。可他还是说了下去，

“我只是说你看起来很好，但是我还是跟我妻子在一起比较好。我以前怎么没意识到她的美，我也应该像夸你一样夸夸她。”利威尔说这些话的时候看似懵懂，实则那对幽蓝的瞳仁于毫无知觉的情况之下在艾伦脸上来回滚动抚摸，被艾伦尽收眼底。

“我和妻子可以比以前更幸福，只要努力。”

艾伦确信了这疯子对自己的渴望和吸引。他认识利威尔前妻，也因此听闻他受过的重创。瞧瞧这人，当下是边欣赏自己的颜边提醒着过去，他有意的克制和无意的沉沦让艾伦不知道是该拯救他，还是破坏他了。

“所以米克是怎么死的？”

刚被唤起的笑意瞬间僵住，艾伦脸上表情呈现出一种无神的尴尬。利威尔同时看到让在他身后绝望地扶额。

“那……你……工作怎么样？”利威尔只好改口。

艾伦又是一阵恍惚。闪烁的眼睫在诉说心底的不安定，

“其实我刚被开除。”

艾伦的话语是意外得坦荡直白。长发有一缕从耳后掉了出来，把清秀的侧脸切割成弯弯的新月。阴影如假面舞会的眼罩一般，覆盖了整个鼻梁骨上面。

“啊，真的？”利威尔忽然觉得他比自己刚刚看到的要脆弱可怜，毕竟他也丢了工作，从这一点上，两个人都无所事事，本该惺惺相惜。

“不好意思，我是问……你为什么会被开除？”

艾伦夷然望向他，应对着利威尔残花败柳般的情商，“这很重要吗？”

利威尔看着让在艾伦身后摇头摇头。

“亲爱的！聊得怎么样？”米卡莎的声音从卧房外雀跃发出，艾伦知道她在叫自己。

米卡莎有一位对她疼爱有加的丈夫，结完婚后，比青春时代罩着艾伦时还似少女。难得弟弟今晚也过来，她哄好了孩子总算歇口气，心情愉快地准备享受这顿晚餐。

“很好，很好……”让替他回答道。照片墙的另一侧与堂厅连通，那里开了一扇风光景致的窗口，米卡莎拿着利威尔带过来的白玫瑰，她礼貌地浅笑着，从窗口外看到里头正面面相觑的两人。

“我们去看看房子。”艾伦对利威尔说。他把手臂放下，利威尔留意到那长度过胯，垂垂似长在地上的枝木，衬着他的肩背更为挺拔，是比希腊脚难得一百倍的选美标准。他跋扈地转头，眼神随离开的动作也没有放弃紧盯利威尔。最后留住他一袭岑岑的背影，等着他上来追究。

“走啊，快来！”让跟着艾伦出去，催促矗在原地的利威尔。

才见了一面利威尔就断定，艾伦绝对是一个相当作的人。长成那副模样已经是老天赏饭天降奇观，只要稍稍正常一点，都不至于把日子过成那个样。就连米卡莎这式人物都能甜腻地冲他喊「亲爱的」。若不是亲眼所见，这种程度的违和把他再关回精神病院都联想不到。

不过，这质数的生人却莫名是利威尔的茶。

“错了错了，再暖一点！”他们四个人站在草绿色的玻璃墙面旁，米卡莎正鼓励他们猜这个有着沉木边框的透明矩形是什么。

“烤箱——是一个砖式烤箱。”利威尔得病后一旦看到没见过的东西就会有点兴趣。

“是灯。”艾伦说。

“更暖和、更暖和的……”只要弟弟开口说话，米卡莎就接收到积极和安心的信号，反应比对一般人大。

艾伦却很快不耐烦了，他歪着脑袋正经说道，“是停尸间里放尸体的抽屉，还能给尸体喷甲醛。”

“那尸体去哪了？”利威尔敏捷地接上，艾伦转过头和他互动，

“这是个玩笑，我就是开玩笑，傻男……”

“其实是壁炉。”米卡莎过去点上了小火。

“这东西放墙中间？”艾伦露出嫌弃的目光。不过没关系，反正米卡莎又疼又爱他，他才不愿意压抑自己的心情跟喜好。

“每一个房间我都放了I Pod 插座，这样宝宝就可以洗澡的时候也听到音乐。”米卡莎向他们伸出手，“给我个I Pod。”

见大家都没反应，她有些疑惑，“这年头了谁还能没有个I Pod?”

艾伦双手抱臂不理她，利威尔站在墙根悠悠地说，“我就没有。我连手机都没有……他们不让我打电话，怕我打给拉尔。”

让一手安慰地扶了扶他的肩，“别担心了，不要再想……”一手递给米卡莎 I Pod，“用我的。”

“我的确会给她打电话，你别不信……”

让算是白安慰了，艾伦不甚理解地皱了皱眉。

随后他们上餐桌，补完妆的米卡莎看起来明丽大方，纯白台布上放着鸟语图案的陶瓷盘，搭配编藤的餐具，很有素雅清新的格调。室内熄掉了白炽灯，除去墙棱处的暖黄色夜灯，桌上的光源来自于点了蜡烛的银台，中间高两边低的排列组合，乍一看像极了哥特式的拱门。

“利威尔是高中的西方史代课老师，你问他任何一场欧洲革命，他都知道。”让向米卡莎姐弟介绍着他。

“看不出来啊，听起来好棒。”米卡莎问他俄国内战时Anastasia公主究竟有没有被布尔什维克的秘密警察处决，利威尔干脆从俄罗斯末代皇帝尼古拉二世讲到第一次世界大战与境外东正教。艾伦在一旁百无聊赖地拿叉子切鹅。每一次对视，利威尔都在照顾着他有没有听得下去。

“你知道吗？艾伦已经学舞蹈好多年了，他跳得特别好……他还有机会在本杰明·富兰克林酒店参加比赛。”米卡莎由衷地赞美艾伦。

“哦是吗！”利威尔看着艾伦说，“我妻子也很喜欢跳舞，拉尔特别能跳。”

艾伦听完后反而不爽地转头问米卡莎，“你为什么要这么说我？”

“我就是想夸一下我的弟弟啊，怎么，我不可以夸你吗？”米卡莎微笑着答。

“别跟外人讨论我。”他的头发被皮筋随意束在脑后，板出一整张侧脸不去瞧她。

“哎，你绕了我吧。”米卡莎感觉自己被攻击得猝不及防。

“我就在你面前呢，也没有怎么样。”终于抬眼了，艾伦却是阴森森地盯着对方，这是他不开心时的模样，手里的胡椒粉也在用量过分地洒到黄油蛋饼上。

米卡莎深吸了一口气，面对这样一个她恨不起来的宝贝弟弟，当着老公的面也有点胆战心惊，

“态度好一点，好一点行吗……”

“哇，还不赖。”利威尔看热闹不嫌事大，把一盘洛克菲勒牡蛎剥得干净，也不怕艾伦的坏脾气，挑出一簇白花花的新鲜朵粒推给他。

艾伦扔掉餐巾纸，接受利威尔的好意，语气竟软了下来，“对不起，我不想这么刻薄的。”

“没事的艾伦，我知道。”米卡莎巴不得顺着他的台阶下。

“你在服什么药？”艾伦忽然叫到旁边的男人。

“我吗？没有。”穿球衣的利威尔比穿衬衣时要健谈，

“我以前会用Lithium, Seroquel, 还有阿立派唑，但是现在我不吃了。”他烦躁地啧一下嘴，“它们总把我弄得头昏脑涨浑身浮肿，恶心死了。”

“是啊，我吃过赞安诺和文法拉辛，但是我同意，我吃了以后变得迟钝，所以我药停了。”

“你吃过氯硝西半吗？”

“氯硝西半？吃过呀！”艾伦颊上薄薄的笑肌被牵动起，眼睛里飞彩流光，拼命回应着利威尔「我懂得」。

“是吧，老天！”利威尔也乐了，“那感觉就像，今儿他妈的什么日子！”

“对对！”艾伦咯咯地笑说。

“那曲唑酮呢？”

“曲唑酮？”艾伦兴致勃勃地想听男人讲。

“它可以把人搞垮。我是说……吃上它你就完蛋了。药性叫你双眼无神，目光涣散，认不得你妈。”

“对啊就是这样！你形容得真是太妙了！我还说上回怎么吃多了不记得自己是谁，看到镜子里的人时差点报警了！”

“那你还真是耐受性不强，不像我，控制不住的时候出去跑两圈就好了……”

让灌了一口酒把杯子放在桌面，米卡莎神情凝重地咬着嘴唇晃一晃手链。两个正常人听着他们的谈话要崩溃了。

利威尔忽闻气氛不太对，遂闭了嘴。艾伦斜睥了一下米卡莎，米卡莎对上他的视线，低头去动盘子里没有食物的刀叉。

“我累了，我要走了。”艾伦毫无征兆地站起来说。

“什么？”米卡莎抬头望着他，“我们还没有吃沙拉呢，后面还有Pancake.”米卡莎自知徒劳地挽留道，“我，我其实还做了你最喜欢吃的冰火蛋糕……”

“我说我累了。”艾伦没有分毫动摇，“你要送我回家吗？”他忽然转头问利威尔。

“谁……你说我吗？”利威尔被叫得猝不及防。

“对，就是你。”艾伦挤了下眼，“你要送我回家吗？”

利威尔静默了半秒钟，送了他这样一个回答，“你的社交能力真差。你有问题。”

“我有问题？”艾伦不客气地反问道，他的不可一世随时都可以挂到脸上，

“你说的胡话比正经话都多，你吓到大家了。”艾伦的手腕曲成一折，直指着利威尔方向。

男人也毫不示弱，“我说的全都是事实。而你非常刻薄。”

“什么？！我说的不是事实吗？”随语调上升的还有艾伦音量，烛光摇曳的餐桌旁坐着三个人站了一个人，前者都仓皇地看着后者那位浑身是刺的神经质。

“也许我应该分别载他们回家。”让隔着他们的争吵小声嘀咕道。

米卡莎确认这俩的势头，悄声回答他，“是的。把他们一起载回去吧，立刻。”

“拜托……”艾伦听到了他们的谈话又把苗头直指米卡莎，“别在一旁议论我！”他气急败坏，像个小孩。

“你快、快把艾伦先送回去……”米卡莎催促让，让立刻起身。

“你就喜欢我有毛病，米卡莎。你就喜欢。”情绪如汩汩的潮水穿石破壁，激起万千水花。艾伦双手都随意地摊在身边，又撑回到桌面冲向他姐姐，

“因为这样你就可以显得比我好了，你就可以无限逞能了……你就可以有资本摆布你最重要的家人了，我说得没错吧？你就承认了吧！”话里话外的语气不屑又嚣张。

“不，绝不是这样……我只是想吃一个美好的晚餐……”米卡莎失望地摇头向弟弟解释，“天啊，艾伦！你到底是有什么问题了？！”

眼见米卡莎被激得要爆发，艾伦一边把椅子推进餐桌一边拿起外套，“我没问题，我很好。我累了，我想走。”他接着问已经起身站到他旁边的利威尔，“你准备好了吗？”

“我准备好了，不过我觉得你还是要吃药，最好控制下你的病情——这对大家都好。”

“哟，利威尔，这么贴心啊。被你说成是神经病，看来我是神经病中的神经病，一个大神经病！你满意了吗？满意了就和我走。”

“你真的，真的想现在就想走？”米卡莎气到失神。

“对！我真的想走，就这样。”艾伦已经离开餐桌。

“各位！宝宝在睡觉……我请你们不要再大声了好吗？”让向他们做出暂停的手势，不知道该劝谁。

“抱歉，我不想吵醒宝宝。拜。”

“对不起。”利威尔说着，向让微微抬起手表示道歉。紧接着跟着头也不回的艾伦走出了他们家门。

入秋，夜晚的郊区枕着万籁俱歇的岑寂，四下无人，只听得利威尔和艾伦在街道上步履簌簌。昏黄路灯穿过道旁树叶，给穿梭于其中并肩而行的两人身上打出半透明的光影。艾伦的麂皮绒的黑色风衣长度过膝，同款腰带在腰间就打出那么窄窄一截。他把自己裹紧，翻领风衣的领口贴在肩线，向上是直到不能再直的脖颈，挺立着高傲的头颅，这一看还真是练舞的。艾伦·耶格尔像一根天生衣架，性冷淡得走路都带风。

他们一路上没有说话，时间过得很快，也就几分钟功夫两人就踏过一段板桥。皮靴在唯有风声与窸窣虫鸣的黑夜里叩出清响，艾伦没有刻意与利威尔拉开距离，行进途中偶尔碰上他的肩膀。

“到了。”艾伦说。他们面前是一栋红白相间的房子，门口亮着熹微的光。

利威尔应声停下，捂着夹克看了眼艾伦的家。房子很漂亮，周围有一圈修剪整齐的绿植，窗棂是咖啡色，室内白光照亮亭台间的金香百合花。意外既干净又温暖的地方，与房子主人的形象很不搭。

“我喜欢一个人的时候住得舒适一点，让我感觉到生活不是负担，起码身体上热爱。”

艾伦像看出了他的疑虑，淡淡同他解释道。他的头发不知什么时候已经放了下来，比扎起来的时候多了一丝风情。二十几岁的脸庞似乎摆脱了地心引力，从眼角到法令没有一处下垂，绷紧的一张嫩皮滑溜溜铺在被天工巧琢的骨头片子上，五官全经过精雕。

果然是太年轻了，怎么造次都骨感得天然又耐看。

“你比我想象的要容易相处得多。”这是利威尔对刚刚闹着离开基尔希斯坦家的艾伦评价。可见什么锅配什么盖，只有利威尔适应得了他的节奏。

“也要看和谁在一起。”艾伦说出这一句，利威尔都还没意识到对方主动向他提起房子是什么用意。

“听着，结婚后我就没有再约过会了，所以我也不太记得应该怎样做。”艾伦坦率如初，转过身子和利威尔面对面。而利威尔却郁闷自己的反应变慢了，别提约会，得病后他连正常人都没深入接触过几个。所以在这一点上他又和面前这个既纯粹却不单调的闲人不谋而合。

“什么怎么做？”

他看着艾伦抬起头来直视自己，月光从房顶高处坠下来，年轻男孩的脸被皎洁的白光彻底照亮，不过半米的距离生动又清晰，就像他接下来的话语，

“我看到你看我的眼神了，利威尔。你感觉到了，我感觉到了，别否认。我们不会那样骗人。”

他的笑容消失，转而是一种极其肯定又看透对方的认真，“我就住在这后面，和我父母的住处完全分开，所以我们不会被他们撞见。”

银亮的眸光向下，这双眼在月色中撩人又充满神韵，飘至利威尔胸口，他说，

“我讨厌你穿球衣去晚宴，因为我非常讨厌橄榄球。但是只要关上灯，你就能上我，行不？”

利威尔完全被震着了，他的GAP旧夹克始终将自己裹紧，听艾伦说完这句话后感觉更冷了。思索一阵，问出句，“你多大了？”

艾伦摆过脸，又是一句他认为毫无意义的问题，所以也不打算正面回答，只是接得很颓丧，

“大到已经结束了一段婚姻，却没能因此住进精神病院。”

从见面起，艾伦每每从他那张忿世却不屑嫉俗的唇里发出字节，都叫利威尔极其出其不意。利威尔越来越不懂了，究竟是怎样的经历故事，叫艾伦被写成了这么一个从渴求到无求的人，全然靠自己溶掉身边那些落魄与惊皇。

他们真的很像，艾伦显然比他感知得要早，于是正邀请他共度春宵。

自制与浮游的灵魂在道德长夜里厮杀，他看了眼尚等回复的艾伦，最终还是别开了视线，

“我今晚认识你很开心。你很迷人，但我已经结婚了。”说罢他遗憾地晾起了左手无名指，竖在艾伦眼前，指节却没有一段伸得开，想展示，又不愿真实地被看。

夜风中似闪着清波的眼神从他的指缝间飘去，艾伦脑袋一垂，苍白地掀起嘴角，像在自嘲，

“你结婚了……我也结了。”他伸出染了黑色指甲油的那一指，上面的黑色戒指是无言的祭奠。

“不，这不一样。”

“他死了。”利威尔说。

随着利威尔的话音起落，艾伦把手堪堪缩回胸口。他愣着，本不算明显的喉结扯动颈间嶙峋的锁骨攒动。蓦地他抬起头，如星碎洒满瞳眸，那里积聚起大量泪水。

“不……”他瑟缩着身体居然哭了，一张清透脸颊带上新凉的雨，和利威尔之间无言共对，距离如隔着一块挡水玻璃，暗自控诉着今晚与之邂逅的男人有吸引却没良心。他不知顾虑，终究还是全心哽咽地抱向利威尔。

“等、等等，怎么了……”利威尔对艾伦的情绪变动应接不暇，他快听不到自己的心跳，耳边只有艾伦的呼吸。

艾伦越抱越紧，箍得利威尔要喘不上气。然而气味并不独行，往往与记忆相伴出现。这就是香味的神奇，一晚上将过，艾伦身上的香水后调跑得差不多了，只剩下利威尔童年记忆中宾夕法尼亚乡村地方纯白新雪的甜味，像极了初春从地上挖起一块带着泥土和草根的雪块味道，这居然是紧贴他肌肤才闻到的，不可遏制地将他引入惹人遐想的温情和禁忌之地，他忽然很想和他回家共品一杯深夜里的威士忌。冰雪慢慢的都化开了，嗅觉中融进泥土，艾伦的眼泪融进利威尔的肩窝。

半分钟之后，艾伦慢慢松开抱紧他后背的手，先是尚未安定的喘息停留在利威尔的下颌，那股湿热利威尔呼吸可闻。下一秒，他像想起什么似的，狠狠推开了利威尔。

“哼……”艾伦生气了。利威尔处于不明所以和意犹未尽之间，他返回现世才徒留一瞬，下一秒，左脸就被一记勾拳揍得防不胜防。

男人惊魂甫定，条件反射地撑住吃痛的脸，“嚯！”沉闷的肉体击撞声还荡在寂静的夜。

艾伦这一拳下去，利威尔被冲到头震，他来不及反应这电光火石之间到底都发生了什么。

始作俑者艾伦收回了手，瞧也不瞧对方一眼就直愣愣地转头冲回家去，徒留钉在原地的利威尔捂着那一掌辛辣，所有的回神都集中在艾伦倔强又受伤的背影之下。

「Caught up incircles confusion, I fall behind. 

困在周而复始的纷乱里，我跟不上。」

脑边响起这首歌。

利威尔惊觉，最先冒出的想法竟然不是自己没说人话。那一丝一点的记忆，越无常浪漫越让他拒绝。然而他的手上还残留着刚刚抚摸到艾伦头发的味道，香草为他带来温暖的甜意——真是不合时宜的加料，香水也调皮。

他望着艾伦家门口的方向，脸上还疼着，心却在打旋。原本是多么美好的一个夜晚，现在他都弄不清到底是谁把它给搞砸了。

是他的转身面向了他的无言，也是他生动的气息包裹过他，点染了他的爱恋，使他倏然间意乱情迷。

利威尔带着一身气焰聒噪地跑回家，他恐怕要温习和前妻的结婚录影带了。他，一个被出轨的男人，怎么可以刚出院就妄想去背叛。

但情热与爱火如一分一刻的飞烟，越是入夜越能迅速发展。

那一丝罪恶和愧疚感，将由他剩下的长夜独自消解。

TBC


	3. 锋芒对外，温柔向你。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果我们之间的距离可以缩小，我想坐在星尘沙滩上，就像随时奔走在你身旁的心情。而我将被你触碰，成为你暗夜里的星星。

“你昨晚似乎遇到了麻烦。”莫布里特医生看着利威尔的脸说道。病人鼻梁骨上有一截新鲜的疤，额角也被撞着了。

没错，就在利威尔前一天晚上莫名其妙吃了艾伦一拳之后，回到家，他和肯尼也打了一架。

利威尔无可否认，“让我把昨晚的事情说清楚。碰伤了我妈是无意的，我也因此很痛恨我自己。”莫布里特医生理解，躁郁症患者的具体表现之一是对说话有极大的需求和压力，

“我痛恨我有病，我也希望可以控制好病情。但我舅……”

他扬起手来表示有理，“昨晚却毫不犹豫地把我扇了个半死。我没有还手。因为我要是还手，我可能就把他给打死了。毕竟他已经六十五岁了，难道你不认为我很可能把他给揍死吗？”

“他只是怕你伤害你妈妈。而你也把他给打伤了。”

“是的，昨晚就是一团糟，行了吧，我承认。我想我舅舅也尽力了。”

那时已经深夜两点，利威尔躺在床上辗转难眠。他伏在床头的夜灯下，眼睛闭了又睁。他枕着手臂翻来覆去，皮肤被高速运作的毛细血管滚成一层燥热的水红，全身的血液都在烧。被艾伦打过的半张脸还在作痛，那里更是烫到像万千根小刺从内部细密地扎。

他的心激动又仓皇，那感觉犹如回忆起初恋时被喜欢的人答应约会，前一天晚上在床上滚来滚去怎么也睡不着。

从此生活将要发生变化，他已经不再仅仅是他。

利威尔伸手看看自己的婚戒，然后诈尸一般从床上起来，到处找他的结婚录影带。

那首事发现场的婚礼进行曲又开始在耳边逍遥地唱，脑中浮现场景，他的前妻站在浴室里叫别的男人含乳头。

“妈妈，妈妈！我的婚礼录影带呢？！”利威尔用手拍在自己脸上绝望地大叫，他跑到书房翻箱倒柜怎么也找不着。

思海中的呼啸风驰电掣，利威尔拼命告诉自己这些话：

「快想起来吧……过去的那个曾经。和拉尔相爱的曾经——自己明明已经结婚了啊！快点想起美丽的她，而不是哪个别人的；快想起自己还在爱着她，绝不会受到某人蛊惑……」

他的理智和情感在斗争中撕扯，这种纠缠破裂的感觉简直把他给逼疯，套得他无从分辨幻象与现实。

可为什么，他怎么想都想不起妻子的好，随歌声滚动的，全都是那龌龊的一幕——她在浴室里看着自己揍情夫，哭泣的样子虚伪丑陋。再不看到结婚录影带给自己的回忆撒点糖，他恐怕真要忘却爱过前任的事实了。

库谢尔和肯尼被吵醒，现实中不存在的歌曲在他脑内唱到高潮，

「I've been near you, but you never notice me; How I wish that you were mine.」

然而脑海中的情节证明了利威尔从来不曾拥有过她——当愤怒的男人把那位理直气壮偷情还嘲笑他的历史老师按到墙面上时，鲜血顺着惨白的瓷砖一道道竖流……拉尔试图从背后拉开他，阻止他伤害那个男人，于是他用手肘从背后推了一下拉尔——

所以当下他不小心推了站在背后安抚他找录影带的库谢尔。

肯尼像发疯一样按上去打他，利威尔脑边的歌曲才停。他恍然间意识到自己刚刚做了些什么，边挨着舅舅的拳头边对妈妈喊道歉，库谢尔吓得是又尖叫又哭。

左邻右舍全被吵醒了，窗灯在社区的房子里一栋接一栋亮起，整个院子被他们闹得狗跳鸡飞。

警察开巡逻车大半夜砰砰砰地来敲门，问利威尔，“怎么？你还想住回巴尔的摩吗？”

肯尼放开利威尔，转去应付门口的柯尼·斯普林格，“嗨！是躁郁症犯了吗？”这傻小子又拿着录音笔来采访。

“我去你妈的……”肯尼作势要逮他，柯尼往家的方向跑，“救命！救命！”

可肯尼追到了他们家，面对斯普林格太太，肯尼对着站在她身后的柯尼威胁道，“你这傻子要是再敢招惹我家那位宝宝，我就把录音笔插你头上再反过来采访你被录音笔插到脑袋开花是什么滋味！”

然后柯尼露出了比他脑容量还迷的微笑——这家子采访他追定了。

肯尼穿着睡衣在街道上既沮丧又大义凛然，对着一家一户的窗户喊，“派对结束了，都别热闹了……散了吧。”

对于昨夜的乱七八糟回顾结束。把整个社区变成他的大型精神病院的男人此时穿着黑色垃圾袋一如既往在晨跑。行至几小时前和艾伦分开的地方，他不自觉冲着那房子望了望，心想是不是接受了艾伦的邀约别回家，情况就大不一样。

突然，一道飞速身影有如弹弓上的小鸟从正面向他撞了过来，“嘿！”那人在他身边打了个转就追了上来。

“啊！”利威尔被吓了一跳拔腿加速，“你搞什么！”

艾伦身着一款银灰色运动防风夹克，质地非常轻薄，在后背、腰侧和胳膊内壁都设有网面，透气性强得像是青年的皮肤都在呼吸。

“你的脸怎么了？”艾伦在利威尔身后边跑边问。他束着马尾奔跑，看起来活力四射又精神盎然，与利威尔那张颓丧又带了爪印儿的脸形成强烈反差。

「别问了，还不是因为你。」利威尔心里想，嘴上却答，“举重受伤了。”

“哦别扯了，听起来像你瞎掰。”艾伦跟着他不依不饶，“你为什么路过我家？我们昨晚的对话，让你不开心了吗？”

利威尔回头面对着他，步子退着跑，但显然是更想和他拉开距离，“啧，这是我的路线。你走开。”

“这是我的街区，你在我家门口跑。是故意的吗？”

“算了吧！我喜欢自己一个人跑。”利威尔转过身不打算理他。

“我也是。”

“唉我喜欢自己跑你别跟着了行吗！”利威尔忽然停下脚步双手横在身边给艾伦讲道理，“是我在这跑！”

艾伦也停下来和他讲，“我也是啊！”

“你怎么不换个地方！这里有成千上万条路可以跑，你为什么非要跟着我？！你别在我面前晃了行吗！”

“可我就喜欢这条路啊，这里是我家的街区，是你要跑过来的！”他们道旁是绿草茵茵，周围没有一个人。熹微的晨光一起笼罩着他俩，艾伦站在那里高他不只一截。他腰间的字母交叉绳增加了年轻人的俏皮感，绷紧的脖颈与下颚线线条流畅，眼睛里被跳进了淡紫色的朝霞，让利威尔无法回忆起他前一晚的阴郁气质和性张力。以为自己吃错了药。

但怎么甩都甩不掉，这么一个美好的人居然追着穿垃圾袋、满脸斗殴痕迹的他，不知道的以为自己对他做了什么孽。

“拜托！你到底看上我什么了？！能不能放过我！”利威尔气急败坏地开始拍自己脑袋。

“冷静点……疯子。”艾伦嫌弃地瞧他，正要走近，利威尔这洁癖却难得一见地对着地上啐了一口。

“你为什么……”对我这么不友好。后几个字还没吐出来，艾伦也急着吐了一口唾沫，生怕赶不上这疯子的节奏，“我呸！”

利威尔崩溃了——这艾伦是有样学样，心理学上说模仿一个人可以迅速拉近两人的关系，被模仿者对模仿者的好感会蹭蹭蹭。看来艾伦是有意要把自己拉成他那一伙。

快跑！

利威尔一个健步拐弯往绿草间的石道跑去，艾伦愣了一下，也拔腿就跟着跑。耳边带起呼呼风声，这俩运动健将你追我赶。

利威尔全速发力，浑身的肌肉都被绷紧。跑步鞋在水泥路面上弯弯绕绕了两公里，汗水沾湿了头发。其间他路过加油站和吃培根三明治的餐厅，然后又回到自己家门口附近。

总算甩开了。利威尔一跑三回头，放慢脚步稍作歇息。可谁知他刚一低头看脚下的功夫，艾伦竟然从旁边的房子后面抄小道追上来了。

“嘿！”是艾伦在喊他。

“What the fuck!”老利被气得无可奈何爆起了粗，“我结婚了！”他一边躲着艾伦跺脚一边狂啸道。

“我也是！”

“你要干嘛啊你老公死了！”

“那你老婆呢？”

“你疯了！”利威尔边跑边回头，艾伦这厮也不生气，就一直跟着。

“我可不像你，刚从巴尔的摩的精神病院里出来。”

“我也不像你是个大荡妇，才第一次见面就约人上床。”

艾伦听完这一句眼睛睁大了一下瞳孔却收缩了一圈，他不追了。他弯下腰双手撑住膝盖大喘。已经跑远了将近十米的利威尔忽然意识到自己说得有些过分，刚冲出去又退回来，“对不起……对不起。”

他一边道歉一边走向艾伦，哪怕是疯了，他下意识里还是保持着真诚的善良，看到艾伦因此受伤又心有所愧。他来到艾伦身边低下头来看还弯着腰的对方表情，才一霎那，艾伦抬起身挺直了腰板面向额角还带疤红肿的男人，一双大眼中裹挟的愤怒如发光的火烧云，

“我曾经确实像一个婊子，但现在不是了！有时候我就是很不检点，很放荡，但是我很清楚自己是为了什么、在做什么。”他用手指点着利威尔胸口，那样的动荡和生气总能让利威尔在对艾伦外表的着迷后明白他们还是同类人。

“我也很喜欢这样的我，就像我也承认并接受我性格里的其他部分一样。而你呢？利威尔，你敢这么说吗？”

他推了一把男人裹着垃圾袋的胸膛，“你敢吗？混蛋。我可以承受痛苦和非议，包括遗憾的过去，只要过程都有意义……而你可以吗？！”

艾伦的质问以一个轻蔑的俯视结束，然后青年头也不回地跑开。利威尔不知道他是该侥幸还是该愧疚，艾伦冷静正面的自我坚定和对自己无比真实的接受，让他绝对一眼就看得出来自己在面对这些问题时的无措迷茫。

利威尔又一次望着他那明明带刺，却被自己二次扎伤的背影，默认自己在他面前是个沉默的坏人。

听完利威尔思维很快的叙述，莫布里特更确信了病人出院后在适应生活中存在严重的心情起伏。他注意广度极短、睡眠需求少，哪怕每天只睡三四个小时也很易怒亢奋，日渐精瘦的身体状态说明他运动量也剧增。

“利威尔，你需要想一个对策。我知道你现在很努力，但你必须学会识别你的情绪，当它们出现的时候，你自己知道。否则，你就得被送回你的巴尔的摩。所以你需要有一个宁静的环境，让自己冷静下来。”

“我同意，说起来容易。但做起来难。”

“你必须这么做，你没有选择，利威尔。Excelsior, 精益求精。”

“是啊，精益求精。”说起他的座右铭，他把冲动的气息收敛，身子靠回了沙发里，然后对莫布里特医生说，“我想叫你帮我转交一封信给拉尔，行吗？”

医生的回答毫不犹豫，“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为你有限制令在身。”

利威尔难以置信地摇摇脑袋，“那我还要你干嘛？”

莫布里特直接问他，“你为什么昨天晚上急着找你的结婚录影带？”

“哦，我不知道。因为我虽然结婚了，我却有八个半月没见到我老婆了……”利威尔说起妻子那漂浮玄学的动态像游戏里的盲僧，还没出口的鬼扯就被医生打断，

“你是觉得拉尔现在不在身边，而艾伦又非常迷人。但如果你被艾伦吸引了，你就无法叫拉尔回到你身边了吧？”

“猜得不错，莫布里特医生。”利威尔的眼神瞬间暗了下来，对莫布里特的看待多了一层敬佩，

“但我想我不会把我和妻子的关系搞砸的，因为艾伦就是个荡妇。”

莫布里特耸耸肩，“你怎么知道他很放荡？”

利威尔的声音在安静诊室里放松又嘹亮，可算有机会和毫不相关的人谈谈艾伦，

“在基尔希斯坦家吃完晚饭后，他原话是这么说的……”男人的拇指后伸，那样的动作只有在表达荒谬的难以置信时才会出现，像声讨海明威那天晚上一样做起了激烈演讲，

“我们可以到后屋 ，只要你把灯关了，你想怎么fuck我……都行。”f开头的字母说得特别强调。

“毫无疑问！”利威尔把手收回，讲起话来前倾的身子也退回了后面，表示无话可说，

“他戴着他的结婚戒指，居然还这么跟我说。”

“所以，”利威尔给艾伦下了结论，“他真是个忠贞守寡的荡妇啊。”

莫布里特摇头不同意，“也许他只是需要个朋友呢。他以为提出和你做爱，更容易让你变成他的朋友。”

“都这样了还不放荡啊？”利威尔意外心理医生居然在替艾伦说胡话，“他说了，他不再是一个婊子。但是！”男人的手指敲着桌子，

“他喜欢自己这一点，就像喜欢他性格里的其他成分一样。还问我敢不敢这么说自己。”

“你敢吗？”

利威尔被问了一下，他紧紧盯着医生眼睛，“你是，是在问我吗？”

“是的。”

“就我这破性格？”利威尔嫌弃一样地皱起了眉头，“你没病吧？”

“利威尔，希望都是从自己身上找寻的。事实上，你所谓的「破性格」，让你现在变得更快乐，更积极了，并拥有了一种向上的人生观。你做户外运动，锻炼身体，积极读书，与家人交流……”莫布里特左腿搭在右腿上，平静地向利威尔剖析当下，可是利威尔显然不愿意承认，得了精神病以后他确实比以前看起来有活力又健谈了许多。

“不，这性格和得病没有关系。”

“你说过，你的前妻是米卡莎和艾伦的朋友，他们跳舞认识。所以，你如果和艾伦成为朋友，拉尔会觉得你是一个热心，慷慨，友好的人，还乐于助人。”

利威尔的表情没有触动。但是对于当下的他，没有触动才说明有听到心里。莫布里特干脆再添一把火，

“况且艾伦状况也很好，他用不着你多费心。你只需要和他做朋友，拉尔就会觉得你好。”

“所以利威尔，”莫布里特在看到利威尔懵懂又决绝的点头后，说道，“帮助艾伦，对你来说也是有好处的。”

“嗯……”耳边奏响生生不息的希望，眼前也似有不可攀爬之山相继倾覆，不应逾越之海干涸成田——医生说了，叫他堂而皇之地接触艾伦。

利威尔决定第二天早上就去堵他。

再一次路过艾伦家的房子，利威尔转头看了看。他把脚步放慢翘首以待，就等着那只惊弓之鸟再次上门。都已经快跑过路口了，他专门绕了一棵树算是拖延时间，都绕了过去还是没有碰见他想遇的人。

利威尔无奈地晃晃首感叹今日来不逢时。然而他泄了气才跑两步，就被从房子后门飞出来的艾伦给吓了一跳。

“嘿！”艾伦不由分说跟着掉头就跑的利威尔。

“你怎么会知道我都什么时候跑？”利威尔掩饰住面容上的快意，只需要脚步不停，持续前进。

“我想说清楚一些事呗……”这条独栋社区的街道上每天都在上演一个高个追小个的情景剧。

“我只是想和你做朋友。”艾伦今日的运动服是一个白色简约短款，圆弧形下摆随着奔跑时的臀部运动不断上扬，偶尔露出腰间细韧的棱柱子，看起来亮眼中藏着仙。

可惜利威尔没仔细看他，只管领着他跑。

“你听到我说话了吗？”艾伦很想和这个男人有正常点的交流，“你为什么总是这样跟我过不去呢？你难道不可以对我好一点吗？”

利威尔在前面听得都快笑了，回过头绷起一张脸，“我才没有跟你过不去。”

男人跑过社区门口的加油站，朝晨簇新的阳光撒在路面上，像倔强的青年一样生机又动力，

“你这样对待我，我都不知道该怎么和你相处了……喂，我就是希望你能不要这么抗拒我……”

艾伦觉得这些日子以来自己像一颗孤独的星星，好容易邂逅了另外一颗，特别想缓解下小孤单。难得眼前这个男人偏执又可靠。他一定要勾搭上，至少共同度过他们在宾夕法尼亚州相遇的第一个冷冬。

利威尔停下来，指着每天早上会路过的一家美式餐馆，“你想到这里和我一起吃饭吗？”

艾伦甩了一下头，马尾在脑后跟着他的突如其来的惊喜所摆动。他似信非信地紧紧盯了利威尔五秒钟，在这期间利威尔真诚地喘息，艾伦意外地思索。

终于，他们身后的一簇云幻灭无声，金色的阳光穿梭于微隙，从利威尔背后逆过来打在他们中间，把艾伦的脸再一次照亮。这时候利威尔才发现，艾伦领口的反光条没抢了他锁骨风头，透薄布料把汗水蒸干在肤间。原以为他只有穿黑色才致命，原来白色也能清爽宜人到把昏睡的日子叫醒。

这世界乱糟糟的，没有其他人在意他。而此刻艾伦站在他面前干干净净，像太阳碎碎的光芒，为他失落的生活重新打上一层温暖的草稿。

“可以吗？”他小心地询问着艾伦，语气里慢慢的磁性和下意识的温柔往往最容易让人感动。

“晚上七点半过来接我。”

艾伦丢下这句话后脑袋桀骜地一扬，便逸洒清亮地跑向了背朝阴影的方向。他的跳跃毫无征兆，影子里洒满了被叶隙筛下的光。

利威尔觉得有点好玩了——艾伦这个人，有着既坦率又悲凉的忧郁，和既傲慢又妥协的善良。不过就如莫布里特医生所言，他很好，好到变本加厉要和利威尔做朋友。也许他是知道，人总要在乌云周围寻索着浪漫的微光而活下去。

想到这一点，利威尔的心开始莺飞草长。要爱的人，也许就已经在路上。

就让他期待和艾伦的第一场人生七点半。

TBC


	4. 今晚的月亮又被你打翻了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拜托，你怎么还没发现？我才是你浪漫终身的开始。

“喂，你听说了吗？社区里那两个精神病，居然搞上了！”

万圣节的夜晚清朗低温，黑夜给社区里蒙上了幕布，街灯又把它打开。路上到处有打扮奇异的年轻人和要糖果的小孩。利威尔站在上次被艾伦打过的树下，第一次和艾伦正式出去，他还是有点紧张。

这一次听妈妈的话套了件GAP夹克衫，下面是修身小脚的黑色牛仔，配了双低帮一脚蹬干净皮鞋。男人那头发在夜风中被吹得清清散散，锻炼让他的脸更显紧瘦。远远望去，寂夜的浓墨重色中乍现一漆黑脑袋配瘦白面容，身上衣服也合体利落。艾伦一出门就看见了他，心想这么帅一人，咋就是个精神病呢？把他气成这样的拉尔可真没眼光。

艾伦走出来了，从他家那半明半昧的房影中间。艾伦爸妈拉开窗户看，寻思着谁这么倒霉被自己家急着送死的病人给看上；左邻右舍也跟着打开窗帘，探头探脑地瞧一个丧偶神经质是如何勾搭上被妻子抛弃、刚从精神病院里放出来的另一只。

老远望去，只见一条瘦，高，美的形体朝自己芊然迫近，他肩线笔直，长发倾泻。走近一看，艾伦身着一件波晶绒褶皱毛衣，黑色绒线中缠着细碎的滑石丝光，腰部一收，风琴褶款款过胯，像撑了件一步裙，在利威尔眼里，这裙底下除了腿就是风光。可事实上艾伦穿了窄脚裤和长筒靴，裹得那是相当严实——严实到细韧的大腿内侧还故意捆了交叉绑带，叫利威尔看了就想解开。

艾伦一手挂着外套，披头散发地朝利威尔走来，发尾尚荡漾着海狸味洗发水的野性湿香。那桀骜，那面容，从下巴到脚一根杆儿，不经训练就可以行走T台，样貌比他们第一次见面还骚。

“万圣节快乐。”待艾伦走到他面前，利威尔说。

“快乐。”

然后他俩穿过马路，走去那家营业到凌晨的加油站餐厅。今晚人还比较多，利威尔率先跑上前去替艾伦拉门，艾伦只管双手抱臂裹着风衣昂头前进。餐馆里的灯光宁静柔和又不乏照明度，所有的桌椅都是桃木色。他们找个了临窗的位置坐下，淡黄色吊灯灯源来自于餐桌上方。今晚的节日气氛很浓，周围坐着一群不知天高地厚的吸血鬼蜘蛛侠亦或是蓝精灵跟海绵宝宝，连点单的服务员大妈头上都架着鲜红的羊角鹿装饰。这俩人却都是简约一身黑，不徐不燥，过个节竟显得难得正常。

艾伦坐下后就脱掉了他的外套，毛衫复古方领放肆地显摆着他的锁骨跟颈长。一枚拇指甲盖大的蓝宝石吊坠悬在胸间，弧面上闪出的六芒星光都没他长期练舞的下颌线优美流畅。

服务员给他们拿上菜单，利威尔草草看了一眼，“我要一杯葡萄干燕麦片。”

艾伦抬起头来观察男人表情，他只是把菜单理好送回服务员，清瘦冷寂的侧脸轮廓令人心驰神往。

艾伦把菜单向服务员一推，“谢谢，我只要茶。”

“好，马上送到。”

服务员离桌，利威尔看着艾伦的脸说道，“你今天看起来不错。”利威尔也想，艾伦这么好，要是不发疯不更好？

“谢谢。”艾伦双手交叉放在桌前，夜黑色指甲油明显补过，无名指上还套着玫瑰金的螺纹戒环。

服务员很快把简单食物送上。先是将两美金一盒的开口麦片从托盘上取下放在利威尔面前，送多一杯牛奶和一只碗，然后为艾伦放下一杯热茶后离开。

利威尔把麦片哗啦啦啦地倒进碗里，那盒东西在附近的超时随处都有卖。然后他兑上牛奶。刚拿勺子搅好，才留意到艾伦那边没什么动静。想了想，问道，“你要不要来尝一点？”

艾伦把自己的勺子伸到利威尔碗里，问，“你为什么要点葡萄干燕麦片？”

趁他舀上一口放嘴里的空档，利威尔却答他，“你为什么点茶？”

“因为你就点了葡萄干燕麦片。”

“我之所以点葡萄干燕麦片，是因为我不想叫你误以为这是场约会。”利威尔两手支在桌面上，中间放了只碗，极其镇定地对艾伦说道。

艾伦很是不以为意，“就算你点了葡萄干燕麦片，我依然可以把这次当成一场约会。”

利威尔抢着回答他，“这不是场约会。我和你，不可能有约会。”

艾伦点着脑袋却从不把对方的话当真，继续吃他的葡萄干燕麦片。

“你最近，跳舞那事怎么样？”利威尔问。

“还行。你的限制令如何？”

“我可没把我的限制令当回事。追回我老婆才是。何况，我已经进展得相当不错了……除了就是，和医生闹了点小意外。”他指砸了莫布里特诊所那一次。

“嗯。”艾伦喝茶表示同意，“还有你半夜找结婚录影带，把大家都吵醒的另一次。”

“那真是场意外，和我的舅舅和母亲有关……”提起这档子事男人就有些泄气，他还在后悔误伤了母亲。他把勺子放下，认真地对艾伦说，“我想写信给拉尔解释，我没有她想象的那么坏。我想让她了解，我可以管好我自己。”

艾伦在静默中一边听着一边思考。他的眼帘薄而深邃，唯有在垂下来时可以看到一星半点的蓝色阴影笼罩，眼睫也细密如黑色羽毛。他在男人面前动也迷人，静则有味道，这才是叫利威尔异常烦躁的地方。

“我可以捎信给拉尔。去我姐那里的时候，有时候会见到她。”艾伦拿着勺子的手背撑着脑袋，嘴唇上带着刚喝完一口茶的湿润，呈现粉红色的柔软感，像被软化到的心灵。他很理解利威尔的沮丧和求而不得。

餐馆的爵士乐在他们背后响起，利威尔有些不可置信地紧盯着艾伦，“你真的愿意捎信给我前妻？那我真是万分感激。”

“我得瞒着米卡莎。给你带信一定是违法的。她可不愿意干违法的事。”

利威尔把葡萄干推给艾伦，悄声地问，“但你会做的吧。”那语气里藏着心照不宣的暧昧同试探。

艾伦沉默了一阵，决定接受对方的愿望。

“我必须得小心点。我和我家人的关系已经够差的了。”他神情呆滞，“你真该听听我是怎么丢掉饭碗的。”

“你是怎么丢的？”

“我……”艾伦有些犹疑了，“因为我……”

“我把我们办公室里的每个人都睡了。”

天啊。此句太过震惊，利威尔几乎抬高了额头顺带嘴巴微张，瞳孔直径也微微缩小。他肩靠着椅背两手抱臂堪堪问艾伦，“每个人？”

对面的人只是眼神瞟了下窗外，

“米克死后，我非常低落。我那时候是跟很多人都睡过觉。”

利威尔体恤地讲，“好吧，我们可以不谈这个。”

“谢谢，你真好。”

“你睡了多少个？”

“11个。”

“哇哦。”利威尔赞叹，想想这镇上才几个人，艾伦简直是在身体力行地做慈善。上班就像逛窑子，不炒他炒谁啊。

“是挺多人的。”艾伦也认。

“我想，我还是不再和你提这事了。”

“好的。”

可利威尔的OCD总能犯得不合时宜，“我能问你最后一个问题吗？”

艾伦又吃了一口利威尔的麦片算是默许。

“你睡过的人中，有女人吗？”

“有。”回答得毫不犹豫。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

利威尔已经忘了这是他所谓的最后一个问题，“是什么感觉？”

“Hot.”

“哇……”利威尔已经开始脑补他们在一起激昂的画面，“是那种……年级比你大的女人，像一个性感的老师，穿着制服挑逗你……”

“然后就坐我大腿上开搞。嗯，是这样的。”艾伦说。

“啊……”利威尔十个手指在隔空弹钢琴，他撑上发红发烫的脸颊——倘若他没病的时候绝不会这样，无论是多么黄暴的内容，他面上定能装得无比道貌岸然一本正经。可是现在他不同了，像所有躁郁症患者一样，他情绪上坦率直白，对表达有抑制不住的诉求，情商也跟着飞走了。

他边听边想艾伦的床上秘史，已经面红耳赤了。

“什么啊……”利威尔指背搓着下颌，犹如在脑子里过着艾伦演的AV，“有女人坐到你的大腿上……”

“嗯哼。”

“她会教给你怎么做吗？”

“会。”

“啊呀我的天……”利威尔探寻完对方的私密竟然快感与愧疚同在。他双手捂上了自己的额头，脸已经完全熟透了，“拉尔很讨厌我说这些事，她会觉得我特别下流……我们还是换个话题吧。”

谁知艾伦却话，“我不介意，随你。”

“你真的不介意吗？”

“不介意。”艾伦悠悠地说，“但后来那帮人在洗手间、停车场里掐架，老板就把我叫到办公室，希望把这事都怪到我头上。我不答应，他就一直叫，所以我告他性骚扰。然后他们就把我炒了，送我回家，让我进行药物治疗。”

“我懂了。”利威尔听罢便安静了，仿佛看到每一片溃瓦之下的裂缝，说着说着竟和对方共同分享舔舐过去的伤，

“放那首歌的时候，我老婆正和一个历史老师在浴室里偷腥。”

“我听说过这事儿。”

“那是我的婚礼歌曲。我一听到它，就会情绪失控。有时候就算没有播放，我也能听到这首歌。”

“好不幸。”

“然后他们也把我送去药物治疗。我为此感到十分丢脸。”

“没错。”艾伦同理地点点头。

“所以我懂的。”

“是。”

“只是我得想个对策。”

“我也是。”

他俩终于说到一块，空气里全都是你懂我懂惺惺相惜的氛围。蓝调的布鲁斯柔和静谧了下来，两人也凑近了许多。

“咱们还是说说信的事儿吧。”

“行，还是说信吧。”艾伦随着利威尔的话题转化也跟着振作。

“要不然你趁米卡莎去哄孩子的时候把信交给拉尔？”

“好……这应该可以，主意行得通。”

“那太好了！我得赶紧回家写信了。”利威尔说着就站起来穿外套。

“哈？”艾伦还没反应过来就被晾在了半边，他一面惊诧一面不悦，“你至少等我把茶喝完了再走吧！”

“什么？”

“我说等一下……叫我把茶喝完。”

“等一下，等一下……”利威尔想起什么似的慌张起来，“你说我们去晚宴的事情，米卡莎有没有跟拉尔说？这会不会，是一场测试？”

利威尔又坐回来，神经兮兮地向艾伦问。

见利威尔又回来，艾伦暂时松口气，“嗯我和你有同感。”

“所以见鬼！那就是场测试，我说米卡莎怎么可能叫我去她家？那……我表现怎么样？”男人焦急地问亲历者。

“我姐说你表现基本还行。”

“基本还行？”利威尔明显对这个答案并不满意，他蹙紧眉头问，“那你告诉我，哪里不行呢？”

“她就说你很酷，还不错。就这个意思。”

“什么意思？”

“你就那样，没事的。别紧张啦。”艾伦打气安慰他。

“我就哪样？”这利威尔是不撞南墙心不死，问就问到底。

“你就……一般般，大概像我一样？”

“大概像你一样？”这句话像一颗惊天的炸弹炸到利威尔脸上，他逃避似的一脸的抱怨退缩，“上帝保佑，米卡莎可没这么跟拉尔说。”

“为什么？”艾伦看出他的语气不对头，神情处于被冒犯边缘的打探，既不想相信对方刚说出口的话，又觉得有什么事情必须要搞清楚。

“因为……”利威尔对自己的唐突有点后知后觉，“米卡莎怎么可以……把我和你混为一谈？拉尔会误解我的。尤其你刚刚告诉我一堆乱七八糟的破事儿……”

时间，像被煮沸的酒泼洒了一潭，湮灭于无可遁形的阒寂里。艾伦的眼睛忽然变暗了，寒光像扎了两根冰柱一样射向利威尔，失望，又带着一股水汽盎然的情绪升温。终于，他无比冷静地确认道，

“原来，你是觉得我比你还神经，对吗？”

“当然了。”利威尔轻笑了起来，像是在荒谬地在回答一个再显然不过的问题，“毕竟我们本来就不一样……我是说……”

“我的天啊！”还没等他说完，艾伦的脸色就浮现出一股「饶了我吧，你可恶心死我了」的模样，

“算了吧，你。”他说。

“你最好还是把我要帮你捎信的事情忘了吧——把那些个操蛋的主意都忘了。我真是疯了才答应想帮你。”

艾伦嘴边扯出一道戏谑的笑，像是在自言自语，“因为我比你还神经呀……”

利威尔迅速过眼四周，意识到情况不对，他憋着气说，“你小声一点……”

可是已经来不及了。汹涌而出的怒气填胸，如弯道超车的急转，在地面蹭刮出撕裂般音响，

“因为在你眼里我就是一个淫荡的疯寡妇啊……哈哈哈哈！”艾伦很清楚自己在生气了，他的声音由低变高，渐渐变成了咆哮，笑得也是须发皆张，但已经顾不得在哪，

“毕竟，你就觉得我是个寡荡妇啊！”

他彻底爆发，伴随着利威尔紧急刹车却毫无作用的「你闭嘴」，他把桌上的杯碗直接推翻到地面上，

“去死吧！”碗碟叮叮当当碎了一地。餐馆顿时安静了下来，宾客们全都看向这一桌。

艾伦抓起外套大步流星地朝外走，利威尔拉起椅子在后面喊，“艾伦，艾伦……”他的速度和反应已经够不上拦住他。

艾伦的周遭有欢呼声和口哨声，反正在万圣节，有好戏看谁不喜欢；利威尔也冲出门去追，半路被服务生大妈拦住扔他账单，“别那么着急，你的葡萄干燕麦片。”

利威尔刚跑回座位掏钱包，窗外就传来一声扑通巨响。只见艾伦两根细长中指赫然抵在玻璃窗上敲击着利威尔，“Fuck you!”他冲男人喊。利威尔贴上前去用唇语叫他停住别跑，他鄙视地骂了一句之后便在对方临窗的视线中断然消失。

艾伦咚咚咚地向前走，鞋跟在餐厅外的商店街地板上叩出一阵愤怒的击撞。离开餐厅后顿感街道周围安静了许多。黢冷的夜风钻进艾伦来不及系上腰带的风衣，走路时两条飘带打在波浪形的后摆如横波回澜，人的心情也是突如其来的海潮冥涌，把原本存在的期待和希冀也一并掀翻。

利威尔马不停蹄地赶在艾伦后面，他意识到自己讲话向来肆无忌惮，也许他早该懂得照顾下艾伦的情绪与自尊。

“喂，艾伦，别这样。听着，我并不认为你是疯子……”他跑上前去抓住艾伦胳膊，可是对方并不领情，

“你是这样利威尔，你就是这么认为的！”

男人走在他身侧亦步亦趋，“不，我没有。”

“你有！你就是这么想的……你是不是跟你的心理医生说，连你的精神病都高人一等？我怎么早没看出来你是这么瞧不起人。”艾伦的声音很大，讲得是大摇大摆。他们沿路走过许多还在营业的餐厅酒吧，那里有临着人行道的烛光餐桌和派对吧台，所经之处人们无一不留意到他们的争端。

“嘿，你冷静一点！”在行到一家剧院门口时男人拽住他，艾伦突然转身，木框大门橙黄色的剧院灯彩笼罩在空气间，他们把彼此的不快和愤懑都看得很清楚。

“你不要再跟着我行吗？让我自己待着！”艾伦冲他大喊。

“你能让我解释一下吗！”利威尔不想和他在大街上拉拉扯扯，只好放开他，压低了嗓音但增重了语气说，

“我就是不想叫拉尔知道我和那些乱七八糟的性行为扯上些关系，因为我从来没有这么做过，OK？”

“你是从来都没有做过，或许你没有我这些狗屎经历，但是你很喜欢听，不是吗？”青年的恼羞随方才匆忙的呼吸在努力克制，他脸色被激到绊红，只要利威尔想找他说，他有一万种方式可以把心中的意外不满和男人对他的不解贬低表达清楚，毕竟对方是永远都最不清不楚的那一个。

他朝利威尔走去，每一寸裸露出的肌肤都披上了火苗，带着一股近乎绝望的怒意靠到男人肩膀，愤恨至极的切齿仿佛在啃咬着男人，

“你害怕活着，利威尔；你害怕承认，你这个伪君子，你是个冠冕堂皇的骗子……”他掐住对方的脖子，一字不停的发言里除了怒火还有从喉咙里流泻出来的哭腔，

“我以为我们是一样的人，我好不容易遇见了你；我对你敞开心扉，你却对我评头论足……你这样随意judge别人，你就是个混蛋，你这个超级大混蛋！”

他抓着利威尔的衣领疯狂摇晃，男人自知理亏只好抓住他的手腕先劝他冷静，艾伦厌恶地把他推开，“放开我，放开！”他逐步失控，失控状态下对利威尔的失望和淬恨交叠成涨满河槽的洪水，对方越是想极力挽回，就越是为堤口的崩塌增加裂缝。

“你实在是让我恶心透了利威尔，你这种人……”他挣扎着冲街头大喊，

“他在骚扰我，他在骚扰我！滚开！”

这样的情节在街上已然是覆水难收。利威尔还未松开手，路旁一些围观的男子已经走上前来把他和艾伦拉开，“嘿、伙计，放开他……你不准这样。”

有一些万圣节出来玩的高中男生闻声也围上来，看到艾伦瞪着利威尔说，“别再来烦我！”

隔着一大群人利威尔努力寻找到艾伦视线，“你不要再说了好吗？有什么事回去再闹……”

高中男生们推着利威尔，他们把艾伦护在身后，“喂，你这家伙干什么？”

年轻男孩子对弱者的正义感同这个国家所谓人权深入人心的教育有关，“走开啊你。”

“他不欢迎你，走开。”

一群人如无组织的二流嘻哈乐手，围着利威尔指指点点七嘴八舌。

“闭嘴，闭嘴……”利威尔极度烦躁又怒不可遏，他攥紧了拳头，可视野中出现的镜头竟全部变成了慢动作——从剧院里出来穿着演出服的群演，头上戴着仿百老汇猫耳朵头饰的妙龄女郎，手里端着爆米花的小孩……

“停下！”利威尔说，对面的高中生冲他喊，“去死！”

利威尔后退了一步，脑海中再度唱起了那首歌，

“My Cherie Amour, lovely as asummer's day  
My Cherie Amour, distant as theMilky Way  
My Cherie Amour, pretty littleone that I adore”

利威尔开始恍惚，男孩子们的叫骂声混合着歌曲荡漾悠闲的曲调，他的视野也跟着扭曲，一切仿佛罩上了一层毛玻璃，又像淋雨时耳朵里全塞满水。周而复始，交相不断。

“Lala la la la la  
Lala la la la la  
Lala la la la la  
……”

纷乱的变调中自远处夹杂起警笛声，视线里模糊到除了万圣节奇形怪状的人流，自己在浴室里暴打过的历史老师，拉尔凄厉的哭喊画面也共同随歌声跳入混沌的旋涡。太多意识利威尔分不清，他站在原地无助地喘息，先是捂住耳朵后是要找手再捂住眼睛……负责利威尔的警官从警车上下来直奔向他，凌乱中又多出一分责难：

“你在干什么，你在干什么！”警官冲上前去，利威尔此时几近站不稳，脑中的音乐叫他彻底失神，正胡乱躲避着试图攻击他的高中男生。

“你对这些孩子做了什么？利威尔，你在万圣节还出来乱来吗？”警官把他推到离人群远一些的地方，只顾着讯问，“你就这么想回巴尔的摩吗？这就是你出来后想要的？”

“我没有，我没有……”利威尔摆着脑袋向警官否认。可是警官把先入为主的印象带入了事件中，“你说还不是你的错？那这些孩子在这里干什么……你再这样他们会把你送回精神病院的……”

“我什么也没有做……”

警官却还是推搡着他不依不饶，“你知道的吧，利威尔？知道自己有病还闹事？”

前后也就几分钟的时间，艾伦全程都在旁边，处于踟蹰又焦急，不堪又犹豫的重重矛盾里。他顿了顿，还是冲上前说，“是孩子，是这些孩子！”

他过去向警官果断解释，“是这些孩子的不对，他们聚在一起闹事。利威尔没做什么。”

他一手插进风衣兜一手挥向人群想尽力表达得清楚自然，“是他们挑起来的，这人什么也没做。”

利威尔颓丧转过身，不愿再说什么。艾伦凑到他身边，“好了好了，你振作点。过来这边……”

他把男人扳直身子面向自己，“那首歌你打算怎么办？你打算怕它一辈子吗？这只是首歌而已，别把它当成怪兽。来，深呼吸。”他语速放慢安静地引导利威尔，

“那首歌没有在播，没有播……”

歌曲声随聚众的人声逐步远去，利威尔的心也跟随脑上的气流慢慢平复。他此时眼角泛红，表情脆弱而静寂。他睁开眼睛看到了艾伦，努力调整着自己呼气吸气。

双向情感障碍者就是无时不刻不在同自己的思想心绪作斗争。这东西来得很快，去时又凭运气，站在人群里，时常感到恐慌。

“这就对了……”艾伦贴近了安慰他，看他不时闭起的双眼下眼球不再剧烈攒动，便轻声告诉他，

“这就行了。利威尔，没事了。”

利威尔徐徐地抬起头，此时看热闹的人群和学生早已经散开，

“对不起……”艾伦对利威尔说。

“我也对不起。”男人想握住他的手，到底是没有动，只是眼睫在低低絮动。

“是我不好……我玩得太过火了。”艾伦的语气带着失落和愧疚，他话音未落，警官就上来推了下利威尔，

“怎么，这家伙是在骚扰你吗？”他问艾伦。

“没有没有，刚才我只是开了个玩笑！”艾伦慌忙解释道。今晚已经够乱了，他想能散就尽快散。

“不对……”警官想要保护他便和他面对面靠得很近，艾伦的双手摆在胸前阻挡，“真的没事……”

“这家伙可有限制令在身啊！你这样做很危险……”

“我知道！我这个人幽默感不太好，是我搞砸的，我乱说的行了吧……”艾伦对警官可没有对利威尔耐心，“抱歉啊别追究了！”

警官仔细看着他的五官，好像辨认出来，“你是米克队长的遗孀吧？”

“嗯是的，我就是米克那个荡妇遗孀……”他刚说出来的话又想矢口反悔，竖起手指心虚地折成兔耳朵状赶紧亡羊补牢，“虽然我「大多数」时候可并不放荡啊……”

警官目不转睛地盯了他一会儿，用比对利威尔友善一百倍的语气答道，“你真有趣。咱们改天喝一杯吧。”说着就给他掏名片。

艾伦当机了一秒，须臾间就像呕到来不及翻白眼一样掉头走掉。连一起过来的利威尔都不管了。

“我说什么了？”警官对着艾伦的背影自言自语。

“他不再那么做了。”利威尔对警官说。

“他好像不解风情……”

“才不是。他只是对你不感兴趣。”

利威尔在苍寥的夜色中追上艾伦，他们已经走到平时跑步的街道，此时那里的路人很少。一栋栋房子里发出淡黄色的光，和路灯一起朦胧中挂着静谧。

艾伦知道利威尔跟在他后面。男人跑到他身边，“在餐馆里说的那些话我很抱歉。”

利威尔已经做好心理准备叫艾伦再骂一顿，谁知他只是淡淡地答，“我懂，我知道你不是故意的。”

利威尔放却了忐忑的心，“我完全不是故意的。”

“我就知道你会说这些屁话，你从来都不是故意的，一直这样。”

“嗯，我一直都是。”

“我会把信给拉尔的，别担心了。”艾伦在走进家门前这样说道，他自始至终没给利威尔一个眼神，只是安静地走着。

“哇哦。”男人这边乍现转机有些兴奋，“那真的很感谢你，艾伦！”他冲艾伦的背影喊。

“我知道。”艾伦的绑带靴跑了一路都散开也没回头，他的语气还不坏。

“真的吗？”利威尔问。

“真的。我知道。”艾伦撇了一下嘴答。虽然利威尔看不见，他的表情里有些释怀，更多是落寞。

“我会把信给你带来。那我们明天见！”利威尔边和他远远地说边看着他双手插进敞开的风衣兜里，一步一步走得心悸。

然而男人却开始感受到贯穿他们彼间的风，正在一点一点温柔吹过。

也许是因为艾伦最终还是答应为他送信，利威尔饱含希望。他看着艾伦家，嘴角浮现出一抹笑。直到那抹孤独而隐秘的黑色背影彻底消失在房门与树影的幽暗之间，利威尔才感觉到有什么变动在他的心房悄然落下。

第二天一早，肯尼穿着老鹰队白绿相间的球衣在家数他塞满各场球目的信封，“库谢尔，信封少了一个啊！”

利威尔正穿着垃圾袋准备神采奕奕地出门，“我用了一个。”

肯尼抱着怀里那一叠，他挥着手指教育利威尔，“听着。每次比赛结束，都有很多装着钱的信封进出我的书房，所以，我劝你对我的爱好重视一些。”

利威尔也特别义正辞严，“是啊，我看到了。275美金，我给你拿出来放桌子上了，因为太早了我不想吵你睡觉。”

“谢谢！”肯尼转过身找库谢尔，“听见了吗？他说不想吵到我，他在抱怨那该死的海明威时可不觉得吵醒我会怎么样啊；他找他那没用的结婚录影带时，也不觉得和我打起来怎么样啊……”

“对他好点，拜托你！”库谢尔说，她身上带着粉色围裙，“今天是比赛日，我在做点心呢！”

“是啊舅舅！对我好一点嘛！妈妈在做美味的点心呢！”利威尔百年不遇般笑得阳光灿烂，“比赛要开始了，让我们一起加油期待！”他挥舞拳头为自己打气，肯尼愣了一下，

“你怎么这么兴奋？”

“我就是高兴啊！”

“呃，你是那种很嗨很嗨的高兴，蹦蹦蹦，我真不知道这意味着什么……你按正常剂量服药了吗？”

“我吃对药了啊，我当然吃对了！”

“OK……你，你是吃多了还是怎么着？”

“哈当然没有！我要是吃多我就躺地板上了。”

肯尼无视他的自嗨，“留下来和我们一起看比赛吧，享受家庭时光。”

“不行，我要出去……你所谓的家庭时光，就是要我享受强迫症和迷信时光吗？”

“我为了比赛迷信一下怎么了！来吧孩子，我需要你，你在我就能赢比赛……”

“对啊，你今天是有什么计划啊……”库谢尔说，“你手里的信封是什么？”

这倒提示了肯尼，他跟着问利威尔，“信封里是什么？”

“伙计们！”利威尔转身要逃了，“我现在在努力克服那首歌，我在给自己打分，我赢回了我自己的比赛，我感觉棒极了……”

肯尼和库谢尔互相对望一眼，有一种疯子病一好他们更甭想管得着的感觉。

利威尔在艾伦家门口砰砰砰地叫门，“艾伦！开门啊艾伦！我把信带过来了！”

他叫了一会儿没人开，于是绕到紧邻车库的后门。他按响门铃，只见开门的是一位夫人，五官很美丽但神情警惕。

“你好啊，我来找艾伦。”

卡露拉紧盯了他一会儿，“你找他干什么？”

“又来一个变态吗？叫他滚。”一个满脸胡渣的男人走了过来，样貌位于青年到中年之间，鼻梁上架起的一副小圆眼镜结合宽松居家服邋里邋遢的形象，典型的大学校园里不受女孩子待见的freak.

“不不，”利威尔示意手上的戒指，“我已经结婚了。”

“嗯，好极了，一个结婚了的变态。”吉克挥起他那雄厚的手掌一个八字儿指向门外，“别来骚扰艾伦，变态们给我滚。”

“我是你们的邻居，我和艾伦一起跑步的，你们没见过我吗？”利威尔问，“我还带他去餐馆吃过饭的……”

“他不在。”卡露拉说。

“听见了吗，他不在。滚。”

说让滚还就不滚，一个真变态迎了过来，“你们好！”一位奶油味很足的办公室白领停好了车也加入利威尔的行列，他向吉克打招呼，“我来找艾伦，他在吗？”

“你们都给我走！”卡露拉手扶在门框上坚决不叫变态们有任何进屋的可能性，吉克宽阔的身子也挡住整个门。

“我认识他，我们约会过。”白领男恬不知耻地说道，“我是他原来的同事，我给他打过电话，发过短信，我还没收到他的回复。”

“你来这儿干什么？”利威尔居然也问他。卡露拉和吉克一听艾伦同事，都急了，“离开这儿！”

“滚开！”

白领男手夹着名片想递给他们，“我就是来送个名片，好让你们帮忙转交给他，叫他回我电话……”

“又来个无礼的变态……”吉克扶着额说。

“他说你很无礼。”利威尔拦下跃跃欲试的白领男，那人反过来问，“我怎么无礼了？我很认真的好吗！”

“你知道的，有时候这样对一个人是没问题，他们有时候是想玩一玩；但有时候不行。因为他们很可能伤痕累累，心力交瘁。”

利威尔在门外对那个变态说，他不知道此时艾伦正站在玄关的墙面后听。

“他们在这种时候很脆弱，很容易被盯上。你不应该乘人之危。”利威尔十分平静地和这个来找艾伦的陌生人解释，没病的时候他还会掩饰或者尽量不多管闲事，可是现在的他还处于躁郁症易感期，他会忍不住很认真地表达自己的意见和诉求。

“可是艾伦，这个男孩，你不该这样对他……他是多么特别的一个人，我觉得他的伤口正在愈合，所以啊兄弟，我们最好保证他可以恢复到像以前一样。你现在来找他，是阻碍他恢复，你明白吗？”

吉克和卡露拉都不说话，多半的疑惑中夹杂了一点点感动，不明白这个身穿垃圾袋的小个子男人哪来的智慧和勇气去教训穿衬衫西裤还算体面的办公室渣男。

“他很敏感，但他也很聪明，很有艺术气息……他是个多么好的青年，他还很有前途，你应该放尊重一点，不是吗？”利威尔无比正义地示意已经听愣了的白领男和他一起离开，

“来吧，我陪你走到车边……”他说着就拉着那人转头，“我知道你是个好人。兄弟，走吧!”利威尔实际上力气比看上去要大，白领男在他的牵制下强留不得。

“可是我……”此人六神无主，在卡露拉与吉克的注视下边跟着利威尔挪动步伐边懵圈地举弄手机，“哎呀他刚刚给我发短信啦！”再说也没用，利威尔只顾扯着他走远。

艾伦披着初醒的头发站在墙边，直到他们离去，所有的对话都听得清清楚楚。烟红色的宽领毛衫确实让他在家也独具艺术和迷人气息，嘴角默默扬起，眼里也犹如掺进了和煦的风。

自他的丈夫去世以来，想接触他的人无外乎都是想和他上床，但怎么会有这么一个人，无视掉他所有明目张胆的偏爱，看出他除了可以被占便宜的潜质之外，悲伤中其他值得珍藏的东西呢？

艾伦看向窗外，晨光带着闪亮的光束垂直打进来，他的发丝散落几根软软打在额间，痒痒地挠着，也灌溉着心里种出花开。

明明方才还听到了那人的声音，现在就更想立马去见。

利威尔送走来找艾伦的变态好人后一个人跑在他们日常经过的跑道上，艾伦从他的身边呼啸而过。

“喂！你！”利威尔喊他，艾伦应声停下来。他明显不是出来跑步，上衣是深咖色收腰短外套，头发肆意搭在翻领的肩膀，配同色系的棕橘质围巾系在颈间，长发蓬蓬地绕在里面，于两颊处翘起花蕊，中间裹着花苞一样灵巧神造的脸盘。

所以他就是出来找利威尔的，只是路过他却没有像往常一样叫他。

“你发生什么事了？我刚去了你家，你为什么不出来啊？”利威尔朝着那瘦长又微忪的花骨朵走去，艾伦的样子很是惘然。

“不行……很抱歉，我做不到。”艾伦彷徨地说。

“你说什么什么做不到？什么意思啊？”利威尔掏信的手停在半空，和预感中一样，艾伦忍了忍还是望向他的眼睛说，“我没法帮你给拉尔带信。”

“你说什么？艾伦，你可是答应我的啊！”

“是啊！但是我改变主意了！”艾伦的语气有些怨，

“因为我不知道这能给我带来什么啊……我总是这样，一百次一千次地帮助别人，可是当我醒来时，我却发现自己空空如也，我从来都没有考虑过我自己的感受！我为什么要给你捎信呢？我明明是不开心这样做的……”

“你说什么啊艾伦，我还以为你是个坚强的人呢，你就做你想做的不行吗？你能不能对自己答应过别人的事情清醒一点。”

“可我总是让自己陷入这样的烂境地，我倾尽一切给别人，但还从来没有人……呃，我是说我从来……都得不到自己想要的。”艾伦低着头，他的后半截话讲出口有些沮丧，“我和我姐姐不一样……”

周围的朝霞没变，露水没变，绿草茵茵也如之前，只是利威尔感觉他和艾伦的关系渗透到特别，他们已经可以像朋友一样互相抱怨着谈话了。意外的是，两人都默认自己的意思对方能懂。

利威尔等了他一会儿，似乎在消化他刚才的意思，想了想说，“告诉我，我可以为你做什么？”

终于等到期望被问到的话，艾伦又显得有些踟蹰，“是有一件事……”

“OK，什么事，你想让我做什么？”

艾伦搔了搔头发，“是个小事……就是个跳舞的事。”

“拜托，我才不会跟你去跳什么愚蠢的舞蹈。”适才的深情一瞬间漏了馅，这也不怪利威尔。谁会去接触自己向来不懂又不感兴趣的东西呢？

“在本·富兰克林酒店的跳舞比赛，需要有两个人才可以报名。米克从来不和我一起跳……”

“那当然，米克死了，他怎么可以一起？”“所以我年年都没能参加。”

“拜托你能不能……”“我说话又不带自动屏蔽功能，谁叫你说起你老公……”

两个人的话语交叠在一起谁也不让谁，自说自话像在吵架。

“为什么我们一说话你就非得提醒我丈夫死了！哦我的天啊！我去你的吧！”艾伦气急败坏地怼他，比起生气，更像是一种叫人无语的烦躁，“但是啊……要参赛我就必须找一个舞伴，要不然今年我又要错过了。”

“总之不会是我，我才不会跟你去听该死的音乐跳该死的舞蹈。”

“你得了吧，你这大忙人，日程太满了吗？陪你老舅看球吗？还是跟你病友看《愤怒的葡萄》？”

“艾伦，我不会和你一起跳舞的。”

“利威尔，那我也不会帮你送该死的信的。”

艾伦转身要走，利威尔急了，他及时跟进，“我已经帮你做了一些事了！”

“你为我做什么事了！”

“我把你家门口那个混球给解决了。你是之前寂寞给那家伙打电话了吧？”

艾伦停下脚步面对他，他欲言又止，又有些不置可否。

“你不该这样，艾伦。你这是在纵容他，你容易在堕落的道路上越陷越深。我和拉尔的爱情就不会这样。”

“呵。”艾伦一听这个便开始冷笑，别以为对方跟他那出轨前妻兼舞友的故事他不知道。他跟利威尔隔五六米远，兴致盎然地问他，

“来吧，告诉我你们相爱到什么地步……来和我说一下，你和你伟大的，感天动地的拉尔之恋，我想知道。”艾伦两手一搭问得十分夸张。

男人当然听出他话里的讽刺，不过他才不要承认。“我们之间有……闪电和雷鸣！她是我见过的最美的女人——注意是女人，我可没说她比你好看……”

艾伦不动声色地抱臂聆听，就差笑出来。利威尔却不懂察言地接着讲，

“夫妻之间总想改变对方，这很正常。我想叫她别觉得高我一等，我不喜欢她穿这样那样的衣服；但是这些都不是问题，她希望我是个对生活富有激情和同情心的人；当然了我也愿意调整我自己，让我相信我和她会在一起的，而不是其他任何人。”

这话说得未免有些太早。艾伦已经对他毫无自觉的活在梦里深感不耐了。他把围巾往身后一甩，扬起头发说道，

“既然你这么有信心，你会变得更好，她会变得更好，你们会一起更好……那就请你不要做一个忘恩负义，只许别人帮忙而不打算给任何回报的人吧。”

“所以，考虑一下和我跳舞的事吧。如果没什么问题，我们要尽快开始练习了。”

艾伦的转身里带着胸有成竹的笑意，他知道利威尔就算为了信也肯定同意。何况通过晚宴后的一系列熟识，他们早像一艘船上的病人。这种感觉，连和米克在一起时都不曾有过。

果然，不正常的人之间总有奇异的信号，吸引力法则在他们身上仿佛起到神奇的作用，就是要他们甩走乌云，撇去故人，找到更为匹配的开始。

TBC


	5. 宝贝，和我跳支舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我如此爱你，哪怕在你糟透了的时候；叫我，叫我傻瓜，我情不自禁，毫无办法。

利威尔此时站在艾伦的私人舞蹈室，回想起在与这位睡遍同事的疯寡妇结束一顿惊天动地的晚饭，不光双双犯病全街围观甚至惹上警察之后，他们竟然在一夜间迅速合好，不光如此，自己还上了艾伦的贼船答应陪他练舞。「真是疯了。」——来自一个病理上疯子的自嘲。遇到一个不正常的人，与他看对眼了，疯狂都加倍。自己像根引线蚂蚱一样跟着艾伦咋咋呼呼，明知是套还要上。利威尔心说，快把他送回巴尔的摩继续接受治疗。

眼前是一个由车库改造成的独栋舞室，天花板很高，进门之后视野宽阔，除了木质地板就是落地的整面镜子，墙壁呈淡淡的橙粉，上面有几幅芝加哥艺术博物馆收藏真迹的德伽芭蕾舞名画。抬头一看有一扇天窗，天光正是从那里泻下来洒在舞者身上。墙面也很厚，方便了隔音。整个看来，艾伦的舞室简洁干净又不乏艺术气息，利威尔甚至闻到了香薰蜡烛的隔夜清香。

“这都是我自己设计粉刷的，材料都很环保。”艾伦带着利威尔参观，“楼上是休息的地方，跳累了可以上去睡觉。”

利威尔穿着宽松随意的棉布运动装，他对面的镜子明亮而不染。艾伦肯定提前擦过，正兴致勃勃地向他介绍。青年身上是夜黑色九分裤和收腹背心，几缕碎发从丸子头中跑出细细垂在脸边。肩上披着的除了敞口卫衣还有一层薄汗，在利威尔过来之前也单独练习过。

“我还在考虑要不要给这里装一个芭蕾扶手架……”

“你什么时候给我送信？”

艾伦怔愣了一下，都到了这里，没想到利威尔还在提前妻的事。他想了想回答，“今晚。今晚我和她都要去我姐那儿，我们会见到。”

“真的吗？”利威尔有些欣喜，然而艾伦并不给他进入盲僧模式再次胡说八道的机会，他们要用有限的时间快速建立好信任，唯有心理上找到联结，舞蹈动作的表达才可以更好。

“利威尔，向我走来，我们要开始了。”艾伦说，“来了就不要临阵脱逃，我站在这里，你试着朝我慢慢走来。”

然而男人站在原地，心上不知道是在熟悉环境，还是克服着对舞蹈一无所知的负担。艾伦的眼睛暗了一下，默默背过身，用听不出任何波澜的语气说道，“你可以把我想成拉尔。想象成你在朝妻子走来，可以吗？”

这样的鼓动让利威尔有些意外。他望着艾伦高挑颀长的背影，长发扎起，确实起到了一定效果。终于，他缓缓朝艾伦走去，听到艾伦哪怕背对着自己，依旧从前方发出的声音，“来吧，利威尔。我就是她。慢慢来……”

随着男人气息一点一点迫近，艾伦逐步感受着裹挟对方的体温与空气，感受未来跳舞，那与自己相融的一份。

“很好，利威尔。”他说。

可男人的手并没有扶上他的肩膀，只是鼻尖凑近了从背心中部露出的肩胛骨，艾伦的身高让利威尔呼吸不畅，“对不起，我什么都没感受到。”他淡淡地说，然后就退后与艾伦拉开了距离。

利威尔还是很消极。艾伦懂得对方无法在一开始就进入情绪完全接受自己。可是这样的双人舞，是需要两个人情感共通，才容易反映在交叠的身体动作中的。这样一种匮乏的共情，使得利威尔无法与自己彻底配合。

“喂。”艾伦在利威尔转身的缄默中忽然叫住他，青年眼睛在阴天的室内呈现出两道晶灰的蓝，像刚刚放走过飞烟，

“你知道我丈夫是怎么死的吗？”

利威尔停住，回头，想起他们第一次见面时自己反复拿这个问题刺激着艾伦。眼下艾伦正抱着臂走向自己，他眼中没有祈求怜悯的苦痛，可是在他学会坚强后与别人分享这件事并不意味着他不需要勇气，

“我其实已经结婚三年零四天了。我很爱丈夫。可是在最后半年的时候，我状况很不好，尤其在性这回事上我提不起兴趣……一方面是因为我有抑郁倾向，另一方面是米克很想有自己的孩子。在这一点上尽管我无能为力但我也不认为是我的错。”

他把防汗的水蓝色开衫脱下挂在门口的衣钩，然后他坐在了墙角，利威尔跟着他也坐到地板上，听艾伦接着说，

“有一天晚上他开车去市中心的普鲁士王国，那里有一家维多利亚的秘密。他为了叫我有点性趣就帮我买了一些内衣……在回程途中的76号公路上，他下车帮一个人修轮胎，然后就被撞死了……在他死的时候，那盒内衣，还放在副驾驶座上。”

艾伦在说完这一切的时候，窗外欲来的暴雨正酝发着闷雷，阵阵回声伴随着一道闪电降临在美洲大陆上，平原显得空旷，乌黑的层云镶着银边。青年面容十分镇静定，话语中也没有颤音，平静地讲出这一切之前仿佛早已经历过无数次歇斯底里。

利威尔不语，坐他身旁挨着他，不知是该安慰还是表示出别的东西。可是他终于明白了艾伦在丈夫离世后惹上性 瘾的源头。

“所以，你和很多人上床，是弥补跟他无法再现的经历……你觉得，是自己的原因，间接造成了他的死亡，对吗？”

艾伦沉默地点点头。鼓励用处不大，他便用痛苦与对方产生脆弱的连接，好让男人更了解自己，距离更近。他们相遇在初冬晚秋，这是利威尔第一次看艾伦穿练舞衣。长期的自觉训练让他的双肩和脊柱垂成了笔直的线，后背也很骨感，这就是他裹着风衣依然气质过人的原因。裸 露的胳臂上肤色偏蜜，线肉极紧，既不像健美运动员一样遒劲但又不觉女气，是一种基于健康，但又远超天然的美。面前的这个人，他其实很真实又美好，情绪上的敏感为他增添了想象力，搞现代艺术的人若与他熟识，他有本事成为任何人的缪斯。

“我觉得睡觉可以让我赎罪。他是因为我不想做 爱而死。”艾伦坐在地上双手抱紧膝盖这样说道，“后来我想通了，我不愿意要那种空虚的感觉。所以我选择自救，便设计了这个舞房。利威尔，欢迎你成为我的第一个造访者。”

然后他按下收音机，像为男人光临自己的隐秘天地奏响序曲。

Many times I've often prayed  
每一天我都在祈祷  
In the darkness of my night  
在黑暗里  
In the brightness of my day  
在天光间  
Remember me to one who lives there  
记住我曾那样活着  
She once was a true love of mine  
她也曾是我的真爱

60年代的美国民谣风格纯朴中蕴含着反抗。鲍勃·迪伦的《Girl from the North Country》旋律舒缓荡漾，让人身心平静下直面生活。这是在著名的「进军华盛顿」这场大规模民权运动游行中，与马丁·路德·金《我有一个梦》演讲同时发表流传的作品。

在歌中，歌者深切地怀念着挚爱，可是当他在纽约市哥伦比亚唱片公司录制单曲时，却有流言传出，他的灵感实际上来源于新的恋人。

利威尔和艾伦无声共对，他们赤脚坐在无漆木质的地板上，中间放着个傻傻的黑色音箱。

骤雨从天穹而降，头上是沐雨的窗。细密的水柱顺着透明玻璃在他们抬头仰望的地方汇集成动态的海洋。宽广的舞室间像罩上了一层防雨玻璃，水雾全在外蔓延。阒静的室内除却水滴落在房顶、天窗，唯剩下音乐和彼此静默的呼吸。世界都静了下来，两个对表达有极大欲求的精神病者头一次相顾无言，却不觉尴尬。

他们像两只带刺的球碰到一起互相扎，直到地转天旋，交触的地方被磨平，这才迎来融洽的开始。

如此，他们才得以在流水如瀑的屋檐下跳。水点筑起拼图，眼前出现过去未见的元素。

利威尔不得不承认，他这一刻才知道，米卡莎所说的「我弟弟跳舞可好了」到底是有多么好。

艾伦有非常开阔的动作框架，这是建立在良好的舞蹈基础，并对自己发狠训练出的，拉尔丝毫不能及。利威尔想起妻子跳舞，由于她在一开始有点害羞，时间一长，因为肌肉的惯性记忆导致动作框架很小，跳的时候看上去有些畏畏缩缩，给人感觉放不开。既然都放不开，就别说气场了，只能在自己眼前的时候自我陶醉一下，没有能力去引导他人。

而艾伦就不同了，他的爆发力和控制力都是肉眼可见的强，拍拍落在舞点上，哪怕跳一些小动作，依然让人觉得很厉害很炸。不仅如此，无论是多少倍数的配乐，从肩膀到手指，力度全卡在节奏上，根本就没有他踩不准的点。这让他的动作利落干净，流畅而富有气场。脖子向外甩，长发发尾的汗水迸发在空气间，伴着手臂自如的收放。肌肉的延伸，力也在延伸，在他爆发力夺框的瞬间，居然能克制到不让那个力散出去，而是闷在身体里，随动作的收回一点一点放掉。

现场看到的人已经被如此的动作质感原地帅炸。

利威尔惊讶地矗立，舞蹈果然不单要天生丽质，还要有天赋，才吃得了这碗饭。穿着束身背心跳起舞的艾伦简直像浑身发着光，有不加掩饰的自信和张扬，驱走阴霾跟晦暗。他恍然对方原来有这么精彩的个人世界，他仿佛被领进了新的一扇门，看到前所未有的风光。

“来，利威尔，跟着我的步伐一起跳，”艾伦主动向他伸出手，“我和你慢慢来。”

利威尔应声走去，只觉那人方才的张性有所收敛，他好像比自己更容易体验到伴侣的快慢节奏。随着音乐进入第二大调，整个背景都柔和了起来。艾伦的动作放软，放轻，他既能知道自己的反应迅速，又能感受到男人作为初学者的感受。他拉着利威尔的手同他慢慢摇晃，指引男人靠在自己的肩膀上走路。长发蹭在他的耳尖，“重心放在身体内侧，具体是放到双脚拇指上……”艾伦近距离观察着利威尔，敏感地发现对方虽然个子不高又没有跳舞基础，但身体条件和协调性很好。尽管不甚熟悉，男人散发的气场也并不乐意当个依附者，毕竟与自己交握的指尖除去天然的呵护，骨节里竟全都是力量。

“不错……”了解到对方的身体特点，艾伦干脆松开左手搭在利威尔肩膀，并让他把空出的一只手扶上自己的腰。如此的身高差竟然让他们的动作协调，自然地安放，没有谁去努力够着谁的身体部分，

“你的平衡和空间内驱都非常好，只是未经过训练韧性不足。所以你来做支撑，大的动作让我来。”

艾伦说着就便来了个180度的大转身，所谓身体开发得越好，可驾驭的动作就越多。他的右手还和利威尔的手相交，只是随着他们的身体由面对面转成了利威尔从背后抱住艾伦，在来不及反应的间隙里，艾伦的后背贴上男人的前胸，由于惯性使然，利威尔原先放在他腰上的手竟自然而然落在了他的小腹上，艾伦也同时把左手附上。利威尔猝不及防，同样的还有艾伦。转速有点快，男人跟不上节拍。“糟……”艾伦心想，原先还握着的右手即将脱离对方，如果这样的话等到旋转完成两个人都有可能摔倒。谁知下一秒，利威尔却敏捷地握住了艾伦荡空的胳臂，紧韧有力的腕部缠住对方的手指，两人的右臂同时伸展开了向外，利威尔一转眼就看到艾伦的脸颊贴到自己的肩膀。

“啊……”这一声惊喘，是艾伦长须的一口气。可在利威尔听来，青年跳起舞来动情释放的嗓音像带着娇息。他的脖子始终绷紧，侧着脑袋冲男人眨眨眼，“刚才好怕这个动作完不成，利威尔，很厉害嘛！”利威尔也在甫定中站稳。

他们最终保持的姿势，是艾伦紧贴着利威尔的身体站在他左前方，他的右臂与肩持平向外伸展，男人为了让他平衡也做了同样的动作，于是他们的右手指尖得以相绕。利威尔的左手从后面伸过来搂住艾伦的腰，艾伦也把手自然地降落在他的手背上。他们对望时鼻尖的距离很近，呼吸的气流吹在彼此脸上丝丝痒痒。利威尔看着艾伦，看清他灵巧如珠的鼻头上细小绒毛，那双瞳孔在阴天室内呈现透明的晶蓝，悠悠中还伴有琥珀色光圈，如玫瑰金淬落至深海。

浪漫至极的体态，无意中像在拍电影。利威尔总算明白到什么叫跳舞出情人。

舞室里空气干净，由嗅觉和听觉传入中枢神经的除了艾伦灼烫的鼻息还有他柔和的话语，由于靠得太近，利威尔甚至感觉到他的下半身蹭在了艾伦紧身裤下包围的臀部。那里有着毫无自觉的天然体温和细腻触感，他一瞬间被夺了心神，下半身亮起了预警。还未反应过来，艾伦在下一刻就主动和他拉开了距离。他们的身体不再紧贴，为步伐留出了余裕，身体保持着同样姿势，一点一点前进。

"右脚先迈，左脚暂停；右脚再迈，左脚跟上……对，是这样……“艾伦的手紧紧覆盖着利威尔放在自己腹部的手，通过向右侧使力来提示他脚该朝那边移。然而利威尔心中除了谢天谢地艾伦眼睛里只有舞蹈没留意到自己的身体变化，同时还绷住了呼吸，尽量不受艾伦身上那湿热的气流影响。他本有洁癖，可是距离如此接近，还是在两人汗水肆意的情况下，对那人身上的味道怎么不觉反感？那是混合了汗液，体味，还有舞服上残留的橙花味柔顺剂。这一切纠粘成艾伦的味道，没有诱人变调的香水，却林林总总汇成了一道嗅觉荷尔蒙，顺着青年由内到外散发出来的甜腻气息与专注精神，重重包裹了与他指尖相接、肌肤相融的自己。

利威尔全身的血液开始沸腾，他努力自持，脊背上布满了汗。他点起脚尖，尽量不再同艾伦的身体进行更多不自觉的接触。他僵直的脖颈反而让身段更加挺拔，动作更显利落。艾伦感受到男人的状态被激发出来，这也极大地鼓舞了他。他决定交出主动权，自己只管表现得生色动情，气息韵律全跟着男人走。

利威尔开始期待艾伦的舞步旋转和与自己更多的动作。晶亮的汗水随他投入过多的情绪内耗自贝壳状的耳珠流下；他转身，放腿，绷直食指比拇指更长的脚尖；男人欣赏，赞叹，他是如此得热情专注又有迷人天赋，视线扫过他的侧脸，喉结，股上深陷的腰窝……他回过头来踩上下一个舞点，

“利威尔，专心。步调要乱了。”

艾伦认真提醒着心思上早已经山长水远的男人，利威尔反应过来笑着抱歉。艾伦的专注与合作让原本固执的利威尔放掉了防御，受到感染而变得更加热情，也让他对艾伦的认识更加丰富。

频繁的身体接触和情感交流迅速增添了两人之间的信赖感和亲密。从此往后的每一天里，利威尔都规律地去艾伦那打卡。他开始感受到为一件事情投入所产出的正向力量，他比以前更加懂得合作和自律。无论是晴天，阴天还是下雨，哪怕台风台雨掀翻大西洋，只要在舞室，总能从蒸发的汗气中寻得一分温烫。跳起来时零碎的事情自脑边匆匆略过，幻想也不再随躁郁的拉扯而顷刻失控。他们在这丁方一角里起舞，艾伦的运动服换了一件又一件，天光亮了一天又一天。在交融的呼吸间，他们时而拥抱着，呼吸抵上对方脖颈；时而艾伦头部后仰弯下，利威尔的手环在他身后捞着他的腰，像天鹅邂逅了轻舟。青年在利威尔的牵手下畅然欢笑。利威尔在他背着身子换健身服时，自觉有什么东西已经不太一样。

回忆和现实的转数汹汹涌涌，男人身体上很累，但他想起艾伦优美嶙峋的后背就开始睡不着。

段段曙光自黎明处升起，从前的清晨只知道跑步和打扫，如今下一秒就可以见到对方。他变得熟悉艾伦的掌纹，灵感铺满，不畏疲劳。

他学着艾伦脖子向上扬，脚尖向下扎，那感觉像一根向阳生长的树，拉得全身枝干笔直，沉着傲气。

伤口太疼，本想选择迷失或遗忘。乌云背后怎会有幸福线？

然而他们在遇上以后竟然不停踩着对方的雷点痛点，直到互相都脱敏到不疼为止。这个镇子这么小，在精神病院的车来接他入院那一日几乎所有在家的人都出来看他，等他回来后没几个人觉得他正常。妈妈和舅舅视他像小孩，邻居和学校警惕他的限制令，连警察也看不起他。可是，怎么会有这样一个人全心全意地引导他，愿意接纳他的不懂并细心教他，领着他一步一步进入微妙的世界。这不是十分温暖的一件事吗？所有的过往在当下面前都不值一提，谁说这不是一种疗愈方式。

所以当他们一身汗热淋漓，胡乱扎着丸子头的艾伦和男人并肩，俏皮地转头冲他笑时，窗外的阳光让人心中的冰点也融化，希望，正同剧烈舞动之后的多巴胺一同释放，荒诞的日子有了寄托，每一天都变得有趣。

丝丝温情，梧桐树叶在窗外的路灯下闪光。清风穿堂舞室，木质地板与整墙的镜子垂直，镜子里映出辉映交相的两个人。衣摆掀扬，天幕都渐朗，随汗水零落的还有沉到心底的事，不经意对望，心跳也被彼此感知，灿烂星河图透过天窗，在他们起舞的舞台上空闪耀。

多想慢拨钟摆，暂停这时间。在双手轻轻初碰的那一刻，他们能体会出这其中的细致微妙——兼具能解释的实用面和难以言说的精神面，彼此间救赎如上帝善良的馈赠，美丽梦游到未来。

TBC


	6. 好酸，但又有点甜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻瓜，我吃醋了你还不知道！就像我冷得要打哆嗦，你还吃着甜筒问我热不热。我其实没那么坚强的！

“利威尔，你是不是谈恋爱啦？”肯尼坐在客厅沙发上对换好运动装跃跃出门的侄子说，“瞧你天天急着出门那样，真是太不正常了。”

“他本来也不太正常……”乌利接话。

今天是星期日的比赛日，球友们都聚在肯尼这，库谢尔在厨房做甜点，利威尔临出门才看见奥路欧竟然也来了。

“你居然出院了！还好吗！”利威尔和精神病友打招呼，奥路欧得意洋洋地说，“你让我出来之后就找你，所以我来啦！法律顾问修改了我的精神卫生审批状态，没有依据说明我必须住院……所以，他们需要放我出来。”

利威尔由衷地笑道，”我其实从来都搞不懂你在说什么。”

“行了犯人律师，给我坐过来，拿好我的遥控器来看比赛。”肯尼把奥路欧拽到沙发上，利威尔惊奇，“舅舅居然让你坐我家！难道……你现在变成了吉祥物？”

“你舅还叫我犯人律师呢！”肯尼手把手将遥控器放到他认为吉利的位置上，奥路欧在一边应和，“真的管用，老鹰队能赢！你舅简直是个天才！”

肯尼赶紧纠正，转向利威尔说，“奥路欧是你的朋友，这是你的家，所以本质上还是你——你才是我的特殊吉祥物！”肯尼身上又换了一款老鹰队绿白相间的球衣，利威尔怀疑家里的钱是不是都叫这老家伙拿去买周边了。

“利威尔，快点给我过来。我们一起看比赛，你在的话才能灵……”

“舅舅，这都是迷信。”

“我迷信一下怎么了！我就是想和我亲爱的侄子一起看比赛啊不行吗！”肯尼拖着明显想出门的利威尔，

“不要总去和那个艾伦·耶格尔混，不要和他谈恋爱……他这个人简直一团糟。”

“舅，舅，舅！”利威尔很严肃很大声地制止肯尼的发言，“他是我的朋友，你为什么要这么说？”

这边利威尔还在盯着他舅，那边身着老鹰队亮线绿夹克的让就抱臂点点头，“艾伦做了好多的心理治疗。”

原本不想干涉他们看球的利威尔听到这句话更加不爽了，他直言不讳地转向让，“我也在做心理治疗，你是说，我这个人，也一团糟吗？”

让是个大事化小小事化了型人物，他向来不愿意把事情闹大，“不要生气利威尔，我只是在提醒你小心一点……”

“我小心一点？艾伦是我的朋友，我要和他去跳舞比赛，训练让我变得更加自律并专注于某一件事。我也说不上来，总之这是一件好事……但你们怎么可以这样说我的朋友？”利威尔一个拳头轰在让旁边的墙壁上，“你可不可以不要随便judge别人？你什么时候可以不要这么虚伪？你自己的婚姻还不是一团糟！”

让没被拳头吓住反而被这句话惊到，没想到利威尔当着这么多人面揭了他。库谢尔听到后正像个小女孩一样关心地摇着他的胳膊问，“你的婚姻出什么问题啦？你和米卡莎怎么啦？”

“没有没有……”让胡乱应付完库谢尔便去堵利威尔的嘴并把他拉到一边，“别说了我求你别给我添乱！”

“我才不会为你隐瞒！你自己的婚姻乱七八糟，像个马戏团一样，上次在你家你自己说的……”

考虑到利威尔连面对艾伦时都可以在有意的压制下踩对方无数雷，对待没有任何心虚的外人，他当然是有什么都说。

让赶快从兜里掏出一个小物件给利威尔，“老兄，瞧我带什么来啦？这是送给你的！”

“哇呜！！吼！！”这是一个 I Pod, 利威尔看见了瞬间就惊喜欢笑起来，他是多久没摸过电子设备了。

“虽然这是我用过的……但是上次你说你没有，我就给你带过来啦。”让看摆弄着长方块的利威尔果然被夺走了注意力，总算松了口气。

“这个能储存多少个歌曲？”利威尔问。

“32G ，七千首！”

“哦老弟，你还是爱我的……”利威尔十分感动，他近乎地去拥抱让，“你对我可真好！”让拍着他的肩膀哄，“你高兴就好，高兴就好……”

“让我看看你都听些什么。”利威尔翻动起让的播放列表：“你爱听The Strangers, 行刑者；性手枪……”

两个人一起念到，“The Clash，丧失军响……”全都是英国朋克乐队。

“我爱重金属，死亡金属之类的。当我情绪不好的时候——尤其是最近，听这些总能叫我平静下来……”

让说起无处安放的压力，面部肌肉又变得僵硬狰狞起来，“我那时候就边听边死命地砸东西！直到满手都是血……这让我很泄愤，很舒压，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他双手握拳向利威尔沉声比划，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……瞧，这是我对自己的精神治疗方式。”

“让，你都这样了，还说你的婚姻不一团糟？我从前和拉尔就从不这样……”

话音刚落，也不知是不是心电感应，利威尔的目光竟然落在了挂在家门口的哥哥照片上——那是肯尼的儿子。顺着照片，向上是通往二楼的楼梯，视野里的脸迅速与从楼上下来的一个人重合，

“拉尔，怎么又说起拉尔了？”

那人的羊绒马甲上也印了个老鹰队队标，打底的是浅灰色衬衣，虽没有照片上西装革履那么职业，但也看得出比现在总喜欢套着垃圾袋乱跑的利威尔体面很多。虽然利威尔生病之前，样貌气质与讲究程度不知道比他高上多少。

“别忘了你的限制令，利威尔。”他哥哥边说边从楼梯上下来，勾住利威尔的脖子，”哇哦，你现在看起来很瘦很健美啊……比我上次见你好多了，你真是棒极了！”

利威尔还在消化哥哥忽然回到家中的事实，肯尼可是曾经为了他，把自己的照片从墙上取下来了啊……

他被对方拉着，懵懵懂懂又回了客厅。

“你最近怎么样？奈尔。”利威尔问道。

“好极了！”奈尔从上到下打量着利威尔，脸上稀薄的小胡子出门前刚刮过，他对于比赛日很在乎，何况要来利威尔家。

“你，你看起来就像年轻时候的施瓦辛格啊……”奈尔好像怎么看利威尔都不够，还伸手戳戳他的腹肌。两人好久没见，彼此间生分又不愿再生隔阂，奈尔抬头看利威尔的时候眼睛里揉进了几丝违和的抱歉。

“我很遗憾之前没能去医院看你……”奈尔和利威尔站在一起面对面，客厅的窗子上是杏色薄帘，晨光透过那里穿过洒在两兄弟之间。

“希望你可以理解我很怕去那种不吉利的地方；你知道我遗传了老爸的迷信……”

“我公司也在扩张期……我要帮老爸处理开餐馆的事情——他需要做点正经生意，要返税，那些赌球赢来的钱会招惹麻烦……”

肯尼听完这句话便把视线从电视机上的比赛现场转到奈尔脸上瞪着他。

“所以我要让这些钱看起来像我赢的，我就是公司的合伙人之一。”

奈尔抬起眼睛来看利威尔，利威尔听完这些没有任何反应。他尴尬地吞了下口水道，“弟，我……我都不知道还有什么可以跟你说的了。”

沙发上的肯尼，乌利，让，双手举着遥控器的奥路欧都大气不出看着他们，谁也不敢动。

“你失去了妻子，而我就要订婚了；你的房子被卖了，而我刚买了个新居；你丢了工作，我这边却干得风生水起……”

不知道说什么还越说越多。肯尼打断奈尔的话，“不要再谈论这些，你不需要再提醒他你过得多好他过得多坏的事实了。随他去吧。我们正在看比赛呢。”

“那我还是不说了，我还是闭嘴吧……”

尽管内容上很难听，利威尔正对着他兄弟，却看出他言语间的局促，还有些不知如何传达给对方的愧疚。奈尔此刻闭上嘴，失落得几乎眼里有光。他无法抑制地躲躲藏藏看向周围，就是不聚焦到利威尔身上。

利威尔沉默地望了他一会儿，最终开口道，“用我的朋友奥路欧常说的一句话就是……”

突然被cue到的奥路欧手端遥控器正襟危坐。

“我一无所有，能给你的只有爱了……兄弟。”利威尔始终面向着他，他的眼神和话语里没有半分委屈同妒忌。

奈尔听完后几乎哭了，他面红鼻酸，贴上来和利威尔紧紧相拥，拍着利威尔的背部砰砰作响。

库谢尔看到他们兄弟之间总算化解了嫌隙，站在他们身后也流下了眼泪。

“谢天谢地，终于说完了。”肯尼也觉得气氛缓和。沙发上的老友们也纷纷嗑瓜子的嗑瓜子躺椅背的躺椅背。

“德肖恩·杰克逊的球服。”利威尔的手还搭在兄弟肩膀上，“我穿着它去让家里吃饭了。”

“超好看的球衣！我爱那件球衣。”让的声音从沙发处传来。

“可米卡莎不喜欢。”利威尔说。

让回答，“她不喜欢有关美式足球的所有，她弟也一样……老兄你不要介意。”

“不管做什么，别忘了限制令好吗？”奈尔最后提醒着利威尔，让也跟着添上一句，

“别让艾伦把你引入麻烦……他情绪不稳定。”

“喂！”利威尔刚安定下来的情绪又被引着了，他决定正式地跟大家说一回，“像艾伦，奥路欧，还有我这样的人，也许我们知道一些你们不知道的事。你们能明白吗？”

利威尔背后的门铃响了，他还在按着胸口认真地说，“也许我们能理解某些事情，因为我们更加敏锐和懂得体恤他人……”

奥路欧表示同意地接上老友的话，手中还握着肯尼的遥控器，“是的，因为我们有第六感……其实每个人都有，只是有些人没开发出来。”

“嘿，你最近如何啊？”

利威尔回头看拍他肩膀给他打招呼的人，看清来人后无可奈何地翻了白眼，“哦，上帝……”

肯尼面不改色地吐槽道，“我猜你们的第六感忘了告诉你们警察来了。”

“哈哈哈！”乌利坐在沙发上拍腿狂笑。

“我要把他带回医院。”警官指着奥路欧说，”他在判刑期限内，修改了精神审查状态，这是不合法的。现在要跟我回去。“

“等一下！”肯尼问，“你是不是老鹰队的球迷？”

警官很惊奇，“是啊，我是他们的球迷。”

“那不就得了！他哪都不会去的，叫他看完比赛就行了！手帕起作用了！我们快打赢对方了，20比17,……你现在是搞什么！叫他留下来吧，求你啦！”肯尼眼看他新发掘的吉祥物要被带走，开始和警察据理力争。

警官和他身后的两个来押吉祥物的随从匪夷所思，感觉这是一屋子神经病，至少视野里确诊的已经有两只，

“我真不知道这跟手帕有什么屁关系……老鹰队要赢了，我很高兴。但是我还是要带奥路欧·博查特回巴尔的摩。回到巴尔的摩他可以为自己的案子亲自申辩。”

奥路欧放下遥控器不服气道，“根据精神卫生法，你们错了。”在警察们架着他出去之前，他还在说警察，“你们应该自己感到羞愧……”

这已经是奥路欧当着利威尔和他母亲的面第二次因为伪造证据被警方带走。

可谁知一个礼拜后，利威尔居然在艾伦的舞室里就又看到了他。

当时正在和艾伦练舞，有人敲门。他打开门，看到这家伙从巴尔的摩又回来了惊喜伴随着惊吓，“你怎么回事？你怎么知道我在这？这次是真出来了吗！”

“只要你有两个监护医生之一丢了执照，对你的判决就无效了。”奥路欧在经历了数次歪门左道后终于被放出来了得意洋洋，“我去了你家，你妈妈告诉我你在这。”还没等他注意到站在身后的艾伦，利威尔就主动介绍：

“艾伦，这位是艾伦；这是我的朋友，奥路欧，刚从巴尔的摩出来。”

“你好。”艾伦笑着同他握了握手，“利威尔跟我提起过你。”

奥路欧仔细审查着艾伦的脸，然后转向利威尔，“这就是你经常在信里提到的那个人吗？”

利威尔被问到后有短暂的惊慌，他咳嗽了一声，“是。”

“什么？他写我了吗？”艾伦听到自己出现在利威尔信里显得很欣喜意外，“我是「那个人」？”他兴趣盎然，眼睛在天窗照耀的晴日舞室看起来亮极了，高兴起来甚至嘴角都冒出了小酒窝。

“是啊，他写你了！”

“哇……利威尔说我什么了？”

“他说你们在晚宴上认识，你们在帮助对方走出，你很有趣，你很话多……不过……”

奥路欧还没说完利威尔就上前阻止他，怕他的大舌头说出些让自己难堪的话，“行了你别再说了……就是这些。”

“为什么不呢？”艾伦疑惑，束起的马尾在脑后轻轻晃动，“说下去啊，继续跟我说说利威尔都写了我什么。”

“他写你……”

“我就写你是我新认识的舞友 for F， OK?”利威尔话一经出发现自己又说错了，等不及纠正奥路欧就不怀好意地确认，“嗯啊，for……大写的F？”

“For Friend, F 指 Friend……”利威尔肯定地看着艾伦，极力掩盖住慌乱做解释，“我们是朋友。”

“Cool.”艾伦似懂非懂，静静回看着他。

“啊你看我都来了，你们是不是应该向我展示一下你们的舞？”奥路欧的气氛调节打破了他们之间的尴尬对视，利威尔和艾伦都觉得主意不错。

打开练习用的音乐，两个人肩并着肩站立开启。

他们的位置隔着足有半米，和着节拍起伏，两人肩膀同时向同一个方向动，手臂也顺着旋律伸展。奥路欧看出这是极其普通的基础动作，利威尔作为初学者，能表达出一定的感情是好的，可在他看来这在双人舞配合上还欠缺了许多。

精神病友看得用心但也摇了摇头，“不好不好……我能够提点意见吗？”奥路欧拇指撑着下巴问道。

“当然！”两个人应声同意，他们关小声音乐，奥路欧得到了批准便把身上的旧工装外套脱掉，然后他走向艾伦，

“利威尔，我帮你演示一下。我觉得你应该和艾伦面对面，更加投入地加入到他的节奏中去。”

利威尔负责在旁边放音乐，奥路欧和艾伦开始跟着旋律学着刚才的动作继续面对面抬腿，晃肩。艾伦身上的紧身舞蹈服是深红色方领，短袖从肩膀头缠至手臂，无缝的布料从胸前裹紧到腋窝，身上肌肉全藏在布下，露出来的只有嶙峋的前膛跟锁骨。

奥路欧从进来之后就留意到了，他在心中感叹：利威尔的舞伴身材好好！利威尔和自己是好兄弟，兄弟的舞伴四舍五入也是自己的，光是想想他就无比满足。

“是这里……很好……臀部摆动再大一点。”奥路欧提示着艾伦，他的眼神向下瞟，留意着艾伦摆胯的动作，“我认为你可以再慢一些……”青年腿部也被黑色的舞裤绷紧，滑溜溜如同上岸的蛇。他踮起脚尖整个人目标上扬，唯有中间的腰胯在摆，闭上眼睛像一条随波荡漾的水草。奥路欧对艾伦天然的好感跟喜爱来得很快，不像利威尔那样总是别扭。他不停赞美对方，他们跳舞释放得也很热情，所以两人的情绪投入都到位。

艾伦也不介意，他很大方。就事论事，只要是跳舞，他便配合着节奏调整姿势，听取对方意见。

奥路欧跟着轻松的背景音乐打着响指吹小调，手扶在他扭动的腰上。

利威尔在一旁看这两人跳得这样好，自己倒有点像电灯泡了。他挑着脑袋盯着这两人的动作。

“对，对……就是这样……摆动再大一点，你还可以转起来呀！”艾伦双臂柔柔地伸向头顶，他一边旋转，腰部也如流动的水波粼粼摆摆。奥路欧还在观察他的胯，同时伸手去够他的窄腰，“臀部夹紧，腰部挺直……”他提示着，这种舞步本可以跳得更加亲密……

“诶诶，好了好了你走……我明白了，让我来……”才看了一遍就弄明白，利威尔今天真是在跳舞上忽然天赋异禀了。他把教学示范打断，急着将兄弟打发走，换他站到主位上。

“加油，利威尔！”奥路欧让到一边去，看利威尔在艾伦面前咬着嘴唇克制沉着地跳，“再投入一点！”奥路欧鼓励着他，灵感一来又说，“我有了！我有新的主意了！”

于是音乐换成了打击乐与手掌击弦狂热演绎的山地摇滚，bang bang bang !! 奥卢欧和艾伦居然手拉着手蹦起来。他们双脚同时飞奔离地，就在地上撞，头发也跟着动作遮住眼睛在脸前飞。

艾伦咯咯咯地跟奥路欧边跳边笑，双脚都打在地板上砰砰作响，两个人同时进入状态光是听着音乐蹦也很开心。利威尔在他们蹦跶的范围内踱来踱去，他心上有什么不耐烦和焦急。这个时候难道不应该觉得他们是疯了吗？却不知道要怎么说——怎么回事，这两个人怎么还不停！

“你也来试一下，利威尔！”奥路欧点名号召。

“好！”利威尔一声令下奔过来就也拉着艾伦的手跳，跟着对方晃动的脑袋头发一起发疯。奥路欧眼疾手快地躲到一边让出来，他可不想被利威尔伤到，只负责指挥，

“向后移，屁股动起来！”

艾伦毫不起意，动就动！“后移、后移，左边，左边；向右、向右……”

奥路欧的指点和到来让他们的练舞氛围增添了助力剂，而艾伦和利威尔的朋友相处起来也特别融洽开心。练舞的时候他的脑海里只有舞蹈，还打算把奥路欧提出的一些意见编排到比赛里，所以对某个人的低气压和排他气完全没有觉察。

奥路欧完成任务后对利威尔贱贱地笑，“好啦！既然你明白了我就不跳啦！”他捞起地上的外套，“你们俩自己来吧……我还要回你家吃你妈妈做得酒绘肉卷，那味道我可想了！”

“嗯你快走吧！”利威尔催促起自己的兄弟像是在赶流氓，奥路欧却还对他竖起大拇指，“EXCELSIOR! 利威尔，精益求精！"他爆出了他们在精神病院里的座右铭，“我盼望你赢！”紧接着看着他的眼睛小声补充道，“各种意义上哈……”

“好，精益求精！” 利威尔装模作样地告别，实际上恨不能他快点离开，“还不滚啊？再不滚我上脚踹了啊……”

“嗷呜！”奥路欧拍上门就跑。

空气一下安静了起来。宽敞的舞蹈室又只剩下他们两个人。

利威尔转过身没有半分犹豫就抓起艾伦的手，一本正经危言道，

“我们必须更加努力。来，和我练起来！”

艾伦被他的反应无常给吓了一跳，以前练舞可从没见他这么积极啊！如今这么大的力气扣在自己手腕上，另一只手还推在自己后背，那力量强势到叫他不得已贴着对方起伏的胸膛。

急促的喘息，鼻尖碰在鼻尖上有不知道是谁的汗水滴落下来……艾伦忽然有点紧张，他不敢看利威尔的脸，莫名有种自己要任人鱼肉还无法脱身的感觉……难道今天利威尔没吃对药？

正想着，只听对方悠悠开口了，

“以后这个舞，你还是乖乖和我跳吧……”利威尔紧箍着艾伦说得却很斯文，那蓬烟蓝色的眼珠里此时像燃着青青的寒焰，焰光正一寸寸烧在艾伦脸上。

艾伦被吓到不轻——以前都是他对着男人瞎胡闹，利威尔在他面前这么生气精分还是头一回。他对自己狠命的拉扯像是睡醒的恶霸抢夺村花。艾伦来不及做反应还愣着，就被对方又威逼咆哮道，

“你听见了没？！”利威尔指尖深深嵌在艾伦背上，灼热的吐息喷在他唇上，艾伦腿站不稳一阵战栗，受到惊吓一脸懵圈地点点头，

“我听见了，听见了……”他吞了下口水，“您先放开我行吗？”利威尔松手，他这才堪堪滑坐到地上。

“我去洗把脸。”男人说着，便兀自离开舞房。

我的天啊！艾伦暗戳戳嘀咕，难道利威尔生病以前，本性是这个样？是什么东西叫他觉醒？

得出这个结论后青年心里大叫，好可怕！找上了一个不应该随便招惹的人，这跟米卡莎向他描述的「被妻子抛弃的窝囊大叔 」完全不一样啊！

可谁让他艾伦当初犯了病自己去挑，去撩！如今游戏已开始，双方都无法轻易犯规，祸害至少持续到比赛结束……

而另一边，利威尔拿冷水哗啦啦不断拍在自己滚烫发红的脸上，一不小心没控制住……他一面在心里骂着自己完了，一面才茫茫然明白了一个道理：

原来爱上，就是当对方近在眼前时浑然不想，甚至还有点理所应当；直到有别人看上一眼，自身的醋意伴藏着占有欲才汩汩超标。

也许从遇上艾伦的那一刻起，他就已经完了。只不过他傻傻的，拖到现在才知道。

TBC


	7. 终于见家长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们的世界里，每把牌都出其不意。

“你干了什么好事？”肯尼从客厅的黯黄光线中走出，天已经全黑，可他顾不着开大灯，指着利威尔领头带进来的一群孙子说，

“你这兔崽子又干了什么事？你他妈的又去跟人群挑！”

“舅……”利威尔脸上挂满红的绿的，红的是别人的血，绿的是比赛前涂的老鹰队球徽。他身后站着三个光膀子大汉狼狈成列，别是奈尔、让、和莫布里特，身上除了青红还有紫，明显是刚干完的架。亏他们平时看着还浩气凛然人五人六，今儿个战斗力加一会块儿抵不上一个精神病利威尔。

“老鹰队输了，我输给乌利一大笔钱……你这该死的干了什么呀！”肯尼怒不可遏，一把老骨头当着他们的面绝望地脱球服，“利威尔！我叫你去比赛现场是叫你当吉祥物，你一失控咒语就不灵了！完了，全完了……全家都给你输没了！”

“舅，我没失控！我是想……”利威尔站在玄关处辩解，肯尼不给他机会。

“利威尔控制得挺好……”

大家上前去捞缩在绿球衣里躬着身子的肯尼，“求您别这样……”

“一切都毁了！都他妈的毁了！你这该死的废物！”肯尼边嚎边推利威尔，利威尔一路跟他推推搡搡挨到了黄绸子布的窗帘，“舅，我什么都没干……我不是废物！”

“他在保护他哥……”嘈杂中让替利威尔说。肯尼已经因一夜间爆发式破产发了失心疯，并且还迷信地认为把赌局搞砸全是因为吉祥物没控制好，他以为是遥控器啊。

“你这该死的白痴……”肯尼双手撑着polo衫站在原地一把挥在脸上，痛苦得几近恫哭，“我们就在那一码线上，你却他妈的扣住了球……”

“不是利威尔的错……”奈尔在客厅门口叫。

“全都是你这废物搞砸的……”肯尼什么也听不进。

“我不是废物……”利威尔特别委屈地想补过。

“啊你们不要吵了呜呜呜呜……”库谢尔从厨房里跑出来吓得哭，乌利却赢了肯尼一大笔钱后十分得意，还搂着人家妹妹安慰「瞧你多美丽……」。

这下，一屋子人，男的女的，老的少的，红的绿的，脸上挂彩衣不蔽体的，是胡作非为群魔乱舞，争相过鬼节。场面失控，全体人员吵得不可开交。突然间，剧烈的拍门声连带一声清响的门铃打破了这一室慌乱。

大家安静下来循声望去，

“这谁？”让才套好了T恤衫就被夺门而入的身影惊了一下，周身裹挟的夜风如寒冬潮水般随怒意扑到利威尔的面门上，

“我要和你谈一谈，现在！你跟别人约好了却放人飞机！你说过要陪我练舞却不出现，你这是在玩儿我吗？！”

艾伦·耶格尔一进门逮着身穿破烂球服的利威尔就一阵痛骂，不顾一屋子人百闻不如一见地盯着他——这是与他们的亲朋好友利威尔每天手拉手玩耍的神经病二号。

艾伦的立领黑风衣敞着口，里面还穿着清凉练舞服，纤纤裤脚不过踝，舞鞋上是白花花一截小腿骨。他头发都还扎着，咬牙抬头下巴绷直傲然，一字型锁骨周围有大片皮肤都露着，上面蒸发走他练完舞的汗，看起来风尘仆仆。可在这天气，这夜晚，也是美丽冻人性感显瘦（虽然本来也很瘦）。

真是什么时候乱什么时候来。找了个姘头真麻烦，就不能换个时间撕。

利威尔郁结地站在那里双手捂上脸，“对不起艾伦，我是要打给你的……可是后来就……”

“天啊你看看这都什么事？这都什么事儿！”肯尼可不像屋子里的其他人一样看戏，他要是年轻有力气，肯定把这些不知天高地厚的小鬼们都收拾了！在他眼里，艾伦·耶格尔除了个子高以外其他简直一无是处，

“利威尔，你们怎么又搞在一起了？不是不叫你和这小家伙混吗？”

利威尔还说人家让，现在才觉得他家才像个马戏团。

其实事情的起因是这样的——

前一天的早晨利威尔被肯尼叫醒。舅舅鼓起勇气坐在他的床边唤他，“小利，小利……”

利威尔在朦胧的睡眼中看到舅舅苍老的脸，听到他说，

“你去哪了呀，小利？我们现在的情况很不乐观啊……”

他真的不再是那个年轻气盛可以随便打人的混混头子了，年纪大了，他只会用自己熟悉的方式同亲爱的侄子产生些链接，

“我很想跟你多一些亲子时间，看些老鹰队的新闻，谈谈他们……能为你支持的队伍增加运气！”他握紧拳头为他们的爱好打气，可过了一会儿却又静默了。

利威尔看着他背过已经有些伛偻的身子，回过头来时已经有隐隐的泪嵌在眼眶，“我其实就是想说……也许在你成长过程中我没有花足够时间陪你，毕竟我花了太多时间陪奈尔……这让我很自责，可那时候的我，就是不知道该怎么办……”

利威尔躺在床上看着坐在床沿的舅舅说到心酸，他也隐约回忆起小时候曾经享受过的疼爱，“我想叫你明白老鹰队比赛的意义，这会是我俩共同的时光，我们一起看球，一起为一件事情着迷……尽我所能叫你去重新开始生活。”

他粗糙的右手抚上利威尔的脸颊，“所以孩子，你愿意下楼，和我跟乌利聊一下吗？”

利威尔走下楼去，乌利正在闲闲地喝咖啡。

利威尔开门见山，“乌利，告诉我，我舅他做了什么？”

“他把一生的积蓄都压在这场赌注里了。”乌利强调，“是所有积蓄，包括他开餐馆要用的资金，都押在巨人队和老鹰队的这场比赛上了。”

利威尔意识到现状的严重性。肯尼让乌利说，“告诉他更多细节。”

“因为他相信你。”乌利回答，“他相信你就是吉祥物、幸运星，有你在，他就能赢。”

“真的吗？”利威尔问舅舅，他的思绪被感动和诧异牵扯，一种家人之间的无声触动叫他不得不认真考虑。

“是真的。”肯尼郑重其事地对利威尔说，“小利，我一直都相信你。你可以相信我吗？赌注很大，我希望你和哥哥一起去看比赛。”

“你希望我，和奈尔去？”利威尔听到哥哥后有意外被接纳的一丝开怀，“哥哥他希望我陪他去吗？”

“他当然希望你去呀！他告诉我的。”

利威尔再次确认到，“他的朋友都在场也没关系吗？他不觉得我给他丢脸吗？”

“怎么会，他相信你。”肯尼看起来很遗憾，“我也非常想和你们一起去，不过你知道，我在体育场的黑名单上……我希望看到老鹰队击败巨人队，”他半开玩笑地瞟了一下旁边的乌利，“我还要把这个混蛋的钱都赢走。”

“哈哈！”乌利笑起来，“从我个人来说，我认为这是一个相当愚蠢的赌局。你把你开餐馆的钱都押在这场比赛上真是太可笑了。”

“乌利，我希望你听明白我刚才说的话。”肯尼对利威尔敞开心扉道，“这就像一个家族生意，我们全家人，在一起为了一件事情努力，我们共同承担起一切，我们需要这样积极的家庭氛围。所以利威尔，星期天去和你哥哥看比赛吧。”

于是利威尔出现在艾伦的舞蹈室问，“我可以和你商量件事吗？明天我能一半时间陪你训练，一半时间去看老鹰队比赛吗？”

“我会假装你没有问过我。”艾伦同他面对面，桀骜又颓丧地答，听到坏消息时的表情颇有一股冷静的厌世，

“你答应过我这两天我们要练大动作，可是我们一点准备都没有。甚至到现在，我们连基本动作都还没想好。”

“我知道，但是我舅对我敞开胸怀很真挚，那感觉实在太好了。我也想尽量关心一下他。他担心老鹰队的好运会被搅黄，因为我和你在一起。”

“哦？你觉得是我把老鹰队的运气给破坏了？”艾伦挑起一根眉毛问。

“不、不是你把运气给破坏的……是如果比赛期间我没有和我舅待在一起，幸运咒就不灵了。”

自从上一次看艾伦和奥路欧的合作跳舞后，利威尔开始在单独面对艾伦时多了些局促与紧张。他只要一想到艾伦，就会催促自己不要多想……那股挣扎间还伴藏着隐秘的愧疚和羞耻，似乎他不该这样。他既希望能时常能见到他，又怕在一起时静默尴尬。以往面对艾伦时他不怕的，现在都怕。

所以在他发现艾伦有点生气地反问他时，他竟毫不知情地纠错并怜香惜玉道，“并不是你的错……我答应你，等比赛结束就回来找你好吗？”

艾伦对老男人这式的温柔最最招架不住。他咬着一侧下唇浅浅偏过头去，孔雀蓝色的舞服肩带拉得他那块颈不仅长，周围的肌肤都被衬出了冷白，思考的样子都显得令人心动。他们的默契早已经不同以往。

“你知道吗？”艾伦走远了来到通往楼上休息室的楼梯边，“拉尔给你回信了。”他两指夹着信封淡淡看向利威尔。在男人奔过来急着抢信时他长手敏锐地拉远，泰然自若地说出交换条件，“在你和我练好大动作以前，不准读。”

利威尔只好努力沉下心来站到房间尽头。他双脚迈开与肩持平，略微弯下身子使力量集中在腰胯，目视前方，做好准备迎接艾伦冲来的动作。艾伦站在对面，蓄力，然后朝他跑去；到他身前跳起，两条腿分开，被利威尔正面打开的双臂接住。然而不到一秒，他们就双双跌在地上。

再一次。艾伦从对面过来，这次是整个身体崩成一条直线，利威尔在他跳起时两只手同时抱住，艾伦的重量全压在利威尔一条臂上，另一只手臂从上面缠着他的腰。一声钝响，两个人又同时摔了下去。

“很抱歉艾伦。在我读拉尔的信之前我什么都做不到。它就一直在我脑海中绕，我没有办法不去想。我们离练好还早呢。”

艾伦把乱了的头发打了一个结，转过身去拿信，“希望你能够正常面对。”

“谢谢你。”利威尔接过信，被艾伦攥过的地方有些湿。他迫不及待地问艾伦，“她把信给你时是什么情绪？”

艾伦似乎刚做完太多大动作心跳很快，被紧身舞服缠着的胸口随呼吸有明显起伏，“她……她有点忐忑，兴奋，还有一点害怕。”

利威尔不禁悲从中来，眼神里带有意外的疼痛，“她竟然害怕……她和你说什么了吗？”

艾伦沉默地摇摇头，“把事情往好的方向想……”

利威尔打开信，白色的A4信纸上黑墨只占用了不到一页。他平复自己般抬眼望艾伦，艾伦沉声鼓励他，“如果不介意的话，就念出来吧。不要怕。”青年的眼睫有微微闪烁。

“亲爱的利威尔……”

“你能想象我收到你的信有多激动。我很高兴你可以冒着风险叫艾伦把信交给我。”

利威尔读信时镇定中饱含着一点点希望，“在撤销限制令之前，写信给了我们交流的机会。我得承认你听上去恢复得不错，我也很欣慰你现在变得乐观，成为了有爱心并且愿意关怀他人的男人——虽然我知道你一直都是。”

昔日的情谊吹起，旧情有如一段段翻新，利威尔有些哽咽。这是他自从住进精神病院再出来，将近九个月了，头一次得以有机会同拉尔这么近——尽管这还是他和艾伦瞒着所有人冒险做出的事，前妻也并不在他的眼前。可是他知道这对于现在的他来说短暂的交流是多么难得。

“读了你说的那些精益求精的宣言，我也很感动于你去读我的教科书。你觉得它们有点消极，但我认为那是伟大的艺术作品并反映了生活有多艰难，可以让孩子们在未来面对困难时做好准备。除了你身上这些好的变化，利威尔……”

艾伦耳后的汗裹着他的碎发沿脖颈细细的流下，他不安地看着利威尔的表情变化，方才练舞的汗非但没蒸干，反而在有一定深度的锁骨窝里积起一小潭。利威尔背后的整面镜子里都映出他有多紧张。

“如果要我来解读的话，我需要一些东西来证明，你已经做好准备修复我们的婚姻了。不然我觉得我们还是最好，继续各自的生活……”

利威尔的声音逐渐变得脆弱，事实上这封信更关乎于他能否回到以前平静的生活，那个他一直努力在回去，属于他的正常人生活。没有谎言，出轨和背叛，他没有触犯法律，也不是今天这副从精神病院出来后的鬼样子。他忍住涌上喉头的哽噎，脸颊早已被情绪的悲伤涨红。他平静地读完最后一句，

“多花点时间考虑。很高兴你能恢复得这么好。爱你的，拉尔。”

今天的天色很阴，窗帘外的世界几近阒黑。艾伦深深凝望着利威尔，看到他这么难过，眼睛里有游丝般的歉疚划过，带着对男人无微不至的同理。

“今天就这样吧，好吗？”男人低声说，把信折起来小心放回兜里。他掠过艾伦走向房门，去门口拿他的外套，背影显得失落寂寥，连走路的步子都轻了许多。

艾伦心疼他，恍惚间红着鼻子追在利威尔后面，“拉尔说了，叫你证明给她一些东西……利威尔，这场舞蹈比赛就可以是证明，你原本下辈子都不可能干的事儿！它能表现你的各种能力还有精神品质，专注，合作，自律甚至是帮助朋友……”

男人背对着他站在门口，似乎有无声地饮泣，拿手轻触着眼角。

“利威尔……”艾伦看他这样几乎也要哭了，他走上前去想从背后抱住他，嘴上依然是安慰他的话，“这样多浪漫啊！就像我说的，这……这是为她准备的。我可以帮你，行吗？”

利威尔没有正面回答。他努力打起精神侧过头来对艾伦说，“谢谢你把信给我。我们明天见吧。”

第二天早晨，费城林肯金融体育场，全美国东海岸的球迷几乎都聚集于此。这里是老鹰队主场。还没入场，都能听见门外山呼海啸般呐喊。

利威尔坐在副驾驶座上问肯尼，“能借你手机用一下吗？”

肯尼在开着车，金黄色的朝霞透过车窗照在驾驶室爷儿俩身上，大抵猜出来利威尔要给谁打，“急事吗？”

“算吧。”利威尔不想解释太多，”我约好了和艾伦练习，我想告诉他可能要晚点了。”

“别把他的事儿当什么急事，那个小疯子……”肯尼不屑道。

“他不是疯……”利威尔刚想争辩又觉得没意思作罢，“好吧，我等下借让的手机。”

肯尼想说什么被利威尔挡下，“你不能进场可真遗憾啊，我知道你是被人轰出来的。你打了巨人队所有人……”

“好汉不提当年勇。”

“我们挺像的啊，舅。”

“别喝太多，别打架。就没事。”肯尼最后提醒道。

利威尔向那座可容纳七万人的钢制结构体育场走去，今天的上座率很高，从宾夕法尼亚州和隔壁纽约州输送球迷过来的车络绎不绝，全场都能看到超过650平方英尺的新型电子比分牌，球场地面的真草皮被替换成深绿色人工草皮，就像主场老鹰队的队徽。比赛还未开始，场外球迷就已经汹汹涌涌热浪滔天，真如乌利曾经讽刺肯尼的球队，老鹰队球迷就喜欢还没开场就庆祝胜利了，比赛全程犯二，号角、口哨、摇滚跟着激扬的情绪升腾发酵。

利威尔夹克衫里套着德肖恩·杰克逊的那件10号球服，几乎所有人都穿着不同球员号码的绿色球服，沿路还有穿一白一绿比基尼的狂热美女。

奈尔拿着啤酒瓶子向朋友们热情介绍，“这是我弟利威尔！”

“嘿，你们好。”利威尔打着招呼，他的朋友们也坦率也不留情面，“嘿利威尔，我听说你刚出院。”

“是啊，从疯人院出来！”一个胖子朋友笑着欢呼，奈尔在旁边骂他，“你们他妈的在搞什么！我告诉过你们了不准这么说！”

“没事没事……”利威尔不在乎，大胖子亲密地搂过去，捏着他肌肉紧实的臂膀，“利威尔啊，你这小子真不错，我喜欢……”

“耶……”一群朋友拿着啤酒来跟利威尔碰杯。

这时身后传来几声嘀嘀的汽车鸣笛，奈尔笑道，“哦见鬼啊！亚洲入侵，印度人来了！”

装满印度裔的深绿色大巴上面画着花花绿绿的宗教神婆，连大灯都装饰得像两只神明的眼，看起来魔幻诡异。从车上下来一群大胡子黑胖子。利威尔看到其中有个人正欢乐地跟朋友玩橄榄球，他先是怔愣了一下，“哇！”，随后目不转睛地朝那人走去。

“莫布里特医生！”利威尔喊。

“奈尔，你最好拉住你弟啊！那疯子要发作啦！”

头戴针织球队帽的人转过头来看叫他的人，平时冷静斯文的医生不光戴个绿帽儿，整半边脸都染成老鹰绿，看到利威尔后惊喜地叫，“嘿！怎么是你！”

这俩人诊室外见面简直像老兄碰老弟，利威尔问，“你来这干什么？”

莫布里特医生竖起手指促狭地笑，“当然是来看巨人队惨败呀！”

利威尔恍然原来医生也是德肖恩·杰克逊的球迷，“怪不得……之前你叫我去基尔希斯坦家时穿球服，还问我几号，可把我害得不轻。”他似笑非笑地调侃道，“我们在医院之外的地方见面，不合法吧？”

“别这么说，利威尔。我现在可不是你的医生，我和你一样，就是老鹰队的粉丝！”

奈尔和朋友们也过来了，利威尔向他们互相介绍。奈尔说，“留意两件事：后场球员的掩护泡沫；确保老鹰队在并列争球线上，这样就能把对手干掉！”

莫布里特回答，“说得太好了，去死吧……那帮垃圾！”

大家碰酒肆意大笑，极具团结和感染力的欢乐气氛在球场外飞扬，充满鼓动人心的力量。利威尔在跳动的人群中找到让，让喝嗨了甩掉上衣拦腰抱住利威尔跳。这是男人们的节日，老弟们在赛场上为同一场盛世释放情绪纵情欢呼，撑开双臂像企鹅们一样甩着小翅膀儿雀跃着叫。

“利威尔，我可没有艾伦的电话号码，但是你可以给米卡莎打电话，她有……但是我不愿意给米卡莎说话……”让在利威尔借手机时说。周围的吵闹声震天响，啤酒泡沫香槟漫天飞。

“为什么？” 

“因为她总是叫我沮丧！她总是叫我很丧！”让苦着脸跟利威尔抱怨，在妻子孩子面前他是顶天立地的大丈夫，可总在自己出来玩时变成个任性小男孩。

利威尔劝他，“我知道你们还是很相爱，只是出了一点小问题，你可以修好。我可不想总是去你家，一句真话都不敢讲……你不要不敢面对，不要这么害怕活着……”

让咯咯咯地听笑了，这利威尔什么时候说的话越来越像他的小舅子艾伦，原来神经病之间的习惯也可以互相传染。

这时忽然听得远处传来一阵震耳欲聋的摩托车噪音，原来是附近不带头盔、把125小踏板拆了排气或改直排，自以为是的杀马特来了。“Yoo ho!!"他们见人就推搡，路过莫布里特朋友的时候停下来说，“靠！什么东西这么臭？恶心的印度咖喱！这里是美国，滚回你们那破地儿！”

“怎么回事？”利威尔和让还有奈尔正在聊天，奈尔往发生骚动的地方一望，“糟，有人跟你医生打起来了……”

他脱掉上衣准备过去帮忙，一走三回头地跟利威尔说，“兄弟，别动，你不准过去啊……”

让也跟着过去，“利威尔，你不要插手。”

“你们……”男人克制着抱紧手臂，他的限制令在身，这时候要是再动手会引发法律问题，他顿了顿，只好说，“好，我哪儿也不去。”

他焦急又揪心地盯着事发地方，奈尔只是上前说，“不要惹这些印度人，他们什么也没有做……”话音未落就被混混闷了一拳。

“我不准打架不准打架……”利威尔在原地转了好几圈，以往他收拾整条街的混混都不费吹灰之力，如今的他虽不是懦夫，可他知道舅舅和妈妈最怕他打架再进局子里去。

这时他看到有人架着光膀子的奈尔，随后一群人围上。

“喂！不准碰我哥！”利威尔被踩到底线，他一个健步上去抓起钳着奈尔的混混就揍，背后的杀马特也被他解决完一个后转身扇了个雾里看花。警笛声大作，警察在高音喇叭里命令，“再不停手你们所有人都将被逮捕……”一下上来好几个警察箍住旋涡中心的这几个人，利威尔在被警察从背后制住之前还在不服气地咬牙威胁说，”谁也不准碰我哥！”

……

艾伦一个人蹲坐在空寂的舞蹈室墙角。收音机在他身旁呆呆地放着，独舞部分已经练到身上的汗湿了又干。他已经等了利威尔整整一天，男人在昨天念完信后说过，「明天见吧。」可眼下，他们的大动作没有练好，利威尔不在他什么都没办法做。

他把头弯进臂弯里抱住自己，终归还是想清楚不能这样下去。他站起来套上件风衣就离开了舞房，决定去利威尔家当面问个明白。

于是就出现了利威尔和兄弟们打完群架挂彩归来，肯尼在屋里大哭大叫，艾伦也突然袭击的滑稽画面。

“这什么，这什么啊！”肯尼盯着不招自来的艾伦，大骂他的兔崽子侄儿利威尔。

“Oh my god!”利威尔自觉乱到不能再乱，又急又丧地跟他的舞伴伦伦说，

“我是要打电话给你的可是我的舅舅叫我脱不了身，我和让、奈尔、莫布里特医生……”

“听起来不错嘛，利威尔。”艾伦无视掉一屋子人，正面杠着球服都被染花了的他，“人家都很愉快呀……可人家都不像你，你可是那个跟我说好了今天要见面的人！”

艾伦说得斩钉截铁，他是一进门就捉着今天不怕混混跟警察、战斗力报表的利威尔狠骂，是个人都能看出他们的关系有多好。

库谢尔抱着肯尼扔下来的球服尴尬地望着他们俩，不可置信未来的儿媳这么辣。一屋子男的总算见到老利绯闻对象，只不过不约而同地同情起他——都这么磕碜了，还被人追杀。这事儿干的，里外不是人啊。

艾伦出完了气想起来这地方还有好些个人，遂转过头来一手撑着腰，黑色窄长风衣的腰带垂在腿上，临危不乱地对大家说道，

“我是艾伦——顺便啊。各位好。”

真是厉害了。

回敬他的，是面面相觑的探究眼光，只可会意。不过这通通怵不到他。

只是肯尼在紧紧盯着这祸害他侄儿不浅的气质小疯子。屋里瞬间枕戈达旦硝烟四起。

他们等会儿有的聊。

TBC.


	8. 遇上爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看似不经意的相遇，其实是蓄谋已久。

肯尼已经恨死了眼前这个名声不好的艾伦·耶格尔，不仅破坏了他和侄子的迷信时光，还害他赌输了一大笔钱。既然这家伙主动上门，不当着利威尔面狠狠羞辱他，肯尼就咽不下这口气。

“这位艾伦·耶格尔，你到底在发生什么疯……”

肯尼话还没落利威尔就替艾伦打抱不平，“他没有发疯，我告诉过你了他不是疯子！我俩在排练舞蹈……”

“他就是个疯子！自从你和他待在一起后，老鹰队就开始输，原因就在这！”肯尼怒不可遏，这爷儿俩就隔着艾伦吵。艾伦站在中间，瞬间明白了他们在讨论什么。

“您认为是我破坏了老鹰队的好运，是吗？”艾伦单手叉腰对肯尼说。

肯尼吵累了撑在椅背上不置可否，“自从小利和你在一块儿之后，自从你开始招惹他……”

“您认为我，是今天一切的罪魁祸首？”艾伦感觉自己被莫名冒犯到，夜灯中晶蓝色的瞳孔微微放大，直视着肯尼问出对方心中的话。

“没错，你就是罪魁祸首！”

“好吧。”艾伦的眼神暗了一下，不带任何刺激和寒光，依然恭恭敬敬面对着肯尼，但理占得坦坦荡荡。

让知道他的小舅子要开挂了，

“既然您觉得我是这一切不幸的起因，那我们来分析分析。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“我和利威尔在我姐家第一次相遇那晚，老鹰队对人人队，40比26轻松取胜。”

这一开口，全家都静了。这事实，和预想的不太对……他不光气势没有输，有备而来的底气也让他无畏无惧。

“第二次见面我们是在跑步，老鹰队7比5，胜躲避者。”

“哇哦。”让和莫布里特不禁讶异道，肯尼和利威尔同时蹙了眉，一半是惊异，一半在回想。

“我们第二次一起跑步的时候，老鹰队又以24比14胜了猎鹰……”

“爸，他说得没错！”奈尔趴在柜子前插话，肯尼只好绷起嘴巴仔细回忆起日期。

艾伦不吵不闹循循善诱，说起讨厌的橄榄球也同样自信自如，被人误会也没有乱了阵脚。

“还不赖啊……”利威尔对艾伦的姿态发出感叹，看来这小家伙并不只是个花瓶。这局势，要扭亏为盈。

“然后我们第四次见面，是在餐厅里吃葡萄干麦片，吵了一架还闹上了警察。而老鹰那时候则在世界职业赛第四场中，以10比2大败坦帕湾队。”抛出的叙述和事实掷地有声，艾伦一个门外汉领着一屋子资深球迷做起了年度赛事科普。

肯尼明显有些动摇，眼神放空地眉毛微挑，年轻人说话信息量太大，他说，“等一下……让我好好想一想……”

“好啊……”艾伦停下来，“那您要不要再回想一下，老鹰队14比7胜了海鹰队的那一天？”

肯尼已经听明白了这其中的规律，“他跟你在一起？”

“是的，他跟我在一起。我们两个人在跑步。”

“真的假的……太神奇了吧。”利威尔在艾伦背后嘀咕，怎么他俩一在一起，老鹰队就赢？这不是跟他老舅的想法完全相反嘛！

艾伦不管男人继续条分缕析，“在我和利威尔排练舞蹈的这段时间里，没有任何比赛。如果今天利威尔按照约定来和我练习——

“他就不会打架，他就不会卷入麻烦，也许老鹰队还会打败巨人队！”

艾伦一条比一条说得强硬，沙发上坐着的让、乌利、莫布里特都已经震惊了，奈尔同库谢尔说，“十分有道理……”转而为肯尼补上一句，“爸，艾伦说的全是对的。”

肯尼被艾伦谦和中挂着强势的气度噎到说不出话来，他沉默地抬起眼皮再次观察叫他深感意外的人，艾伦却扔出一个问题反问，

“你们有没有人知道，纽约州公章上的「官方」座右铭，是什么？”他放开双手打量着一屋子人，皮筋下的几根碎发在激昂演讲中掉了出来，弯弯荡在脸颊旁，

“谁知道？您，知不知道啊？”

肯尼站直了腰摇头，“不知道……”

“「Excelsior!」"精益求精。

艾伦的话简直是乘胜追击，屋里爆发出一阵惊呼。

座右铭捍卫者利威尔双手插口袋里一副吃了屎一样的表情，“什么？”

“去查一下吧！”艾伦掐着指甲既可笑又可怜地对肯尼说，

“并不是我说，一直以来鄙视美式足球或是您的迷信……但如果要我来解读的话，我绝对不会将一个座右铭就是纽约州「Excelsior! 」的人，当成费城老鹰队吉祥物——更何况这个人已经深陷精神和法律问题了。”

艾伦一旦认真，讲起话来的逻辑和镇静让他看起来像一个侦探小说家——命运都愿意垂青。青年肩宽颈长，下颌高昂，如头戴一顶无形的皇冠，无论在风雨中挣扎过多久，都不会褪色，未曾回头。

肯尼自知搬起石头砸到了自己的脚，头一次有人把他的愚蠢盲目揭露得这么清晰可读。艾伦虽然年轻又敏感，但他的处事态度是历经岁月与世事沉淀的嘉奖，自信的冠冕，无论低头与否都不会掉。

他自愧弗如，经人这么一说，自以为是的糊涂脑袋犹如打通了任督二脉，被艾伦制得瞬间通透。

“哇……”利威尔看着艾伦，唇角微微上扬，头一次对他充满了敬畏，万万没想到的错综，“你怎么会知道这些呢？”

艾伦单手起了瓶酒闷进嘴里一口，“我做过功课了……”瓶盖被震落在地上弹得叮叮响响。

真是太酷了，这小孩儿。看来身高和智商不一定成反比……肯尼被教育得心服口服。

“我得说……我受教了。”肯尼淡笑着低下头来说。

“谢谢。”艾伦始终不卑不亢。

“看来我得重新思量这整件事……我以前都不大相信。不过现在，我不得不信了。”

“舅，那你现在喜欢他了？”

肯尼心悦诚服地答，“不得不说，是的。”

一直得了便宜还卖乖的乌利看到尘埃落定后终于喊话，“肯尼，虽然是你发起的赌，却是我赢了一大把，我感到十分抱歉；而现在又是你家一片混乱……”

“哦，省省吧，乌利。你早都已经乐歪了，你本来就是老手。”艾伦不客气地在受害者面前拆穿这老狐狸，“这么多年来你总和我哥打赌，捅别人一刀，还带扭的呢……你爱死这感觉了！”

“是这样吗！”肯尼带着低气压转向乌利，乌利慌乱地竖着中指与艾伦争辩，“瞎扯淡！并不是这样，你不要乱说话！”

“那你就证明啊！”

“对啊，证明吧。”肯尼不知道什么时候已经站在了艾伦这一伙，枪口一致冲赢家，“如果不是，那你就证明给我们看啊。”

乌利感到失去了老友信任只好问，“你要我怎么证明？”

肯尼请教起他新认识的朋友艾伦，“要他怎么证明？”

青年出起主意来可比这一屋子糊涂蛋有魄力得多，“给他们一个赢回来的机会，双重赢回或者一文不剩。”

“我说不行……”利威尔听到艾伦的提议即刻反对，输了的话再翻一倍……这对他们家来说太可怕了。

乌利问艾伦，“赌下周对猛虎队那一场？”

“嗯呃……”艾伦边喝酒边尾音上扬地摇了摇头，啤酒瓶放下，从背靠昏暗墙纸的阴影中抬起脸，“赌牛仔队那场。”

“唔呜！”所有人发出一阵嘘吁，“那不是乌利的球队吗？”让不可置信，不带这么正面杠的吧……奈尔也挠头表示意外，库谢尔苦闷无声。唯有肯尼一个人对艾伦的话表露出欣赏和赞同。

“什么时候？”乌利问。

“12月28号，本赛季最后一场，和本杰明·富兰克林酒店巴黎自由式舞蹈公开赛是同一天。”艾伦一手插风衣兜里一手拿着酒往嘴里灌，眼神里炯炯有光，带着不容拒却的信念和气场。

肯尼已经完全认同了艾伦的提议，他绕过椅子站到桌前对乌利说，“伙计，你不是说你们牛仔队是美国之队吗？难道你对你的队伍没有信心吗？”

“是啊乌利，你对你自己的队伍没有信心？赢了的话双倍哦……”艾伦利用对方的赌徒心理坚定地和肯尼站到一边，利威尔家的赌局，他也参与定了。

“我当然对美国之队有信心，但是如果我赢了，我就赢了你所有家产，你问题就大了！你开不了餐厅，你欠我很多钱，你一无所有！”

肯尼逡巡了一片四周表示，“听起来不错，我喜欢！”

“哥，你不可以这样……”库谢尔不想要承担这么大的风险，趁他们敲定前阻拦道。

肯尼走到乌利面前立场表明，“我相信老鹰队，我相信我的侄子利威尔。所以我接受这个赌。”

“我有信念和信心——「精益求精」是属于我们这一家的精神。”他回头看了侄子，“不是纽约州的座右铭，是我们家的！”

“舅，我其实并不知道「精益求精」是纽约州的官方座右铭，好吗？”利威尔也选择保守这一方，“但是这个风险太大了，我们家已经闹得够惨了，你不应该再去打赌……”

肯尼无视了他只管问对手，“你意向如何，乌利？我赌老鹰队会赢，1.5个分。如今这个赌博双倍，变成3分。”

“哥你给我住口！”

“爸！够了！”

“舅……”利威尔的全家都在反对肯尼的疯狂决定。

可肯尼要玩儿就玩儿大的，“乌利，我给10分！这个赌局你可一定要参加呀！对你大大有利呀！你的美国之队是懦夫，你也是懦夫吗？”

此言一出，肯尼全家除了他自己都在鬼哭狼嚎，作为外人的让跟莫布里特都看戏状不可思议。

“再加上！”肯尼还有补充，他指着利威尔和艾伦，“再加上他们舞蹈比赛的得分，双重赌，你答不答应——对了艾伦，你们那个比赛叫什么来着？”

利威尔按着艾伦的肩膀不叫他答。

“老兄，你押得太大了，你疯了！太荒唐了，我不会陪你参加的。”乌利说。库谢尔总算看到了希望。谁知道下一秒，禁不住诱惑的乌利又话，“你们等等……啊，我还是挺喜欢双重赌的！”

“不，不要答应他们。”利威尔坚决反对到，他认为他家输不起。

“那个比赛怎么评分的？”乌利问他，他们已经开始就赌局协议洽谈。

利威尔一听更没耐心了，“还要牵扯舞蹈比赛的事？我怎么知道他妈的怎么评分，我是去参赛的又不是评委……你别问了，我不会参与的。”

“他们按费城的惯例评分，每队组合按照1到10得分，10分最高，最后将四位评委的得分平均。"艾伦替利威尔答。

“好。评分是1到10……”乌利在思量着，“你们跳得好吗？”

“烂透了。”利威尔说，“……我是说我不会跳，艾伦跳得还不错。”

艾伦听着自身后传来的舞伴声音反驳道，“我们才不是烂透了……只不过利威尔是新手。但能参加比赛我们就已经很开心了。”

“那你们对手跳得如何？”

艾伦实事求是地说，“他们很棒，有的甚至是专业舞蹈演员。”

“比你们好？”

艾伦不语，利威尔对着口型说，“好太多了……”艾伦翻一个白眼给他，恨不能跺他一脚。

“所以，我说你们只需要拿到5分，就算你们赢了。我已经够慷慨了吧？”乌利问两个舞者，艾伦的黑色风衣把身形拉得老长，肩颈处露出来的地方细腻又骨感，冷静的时候气质自持，看起来从来都有模有样。倒是利威尔，身上的烂球服还挂着打架的彩，艾伦还没说什么他就已经觉得没意思了，

“我们能拿到5分就已经是神迹了……”

“拜托利威尔，5分我们还是可以的！你给我消停一点吧！”艾伦真是受够了他的消极。

“我们拿不了5分……”“那就拿一个5跟给他们看……”几个人又为了分数吵得不可开交。莫布里特医生混乱中举手问，“有谁给我解释一下什么是双重赌吗？”

让回答说，“就是两边必须赢，赢了就双倍，输了也是。肯尼先生如果想赢乌利先生，就必须老鹰队打败牛仔队，同时，他们的跳舞比赛还要5分以上。”

“这简直是太疯狂了……”

“所以啊，这才叫双重赌。”肯尼和乌利握住手，赌局成交，“就这么定了！”

“不！”库谢尔绝望地哭叫，利威尔举起双手表达他认为的荒谬，“所有人听着，我不玩儿了。这赌局我要退出……乌利你这个神经病，我才不要无聊到陪你玩！”

“利威尔，你不能退出。”在肯尼没开口时艾伦率先说。

“你们这群疯子……比赛我是不会去的，这件事我不要参与。”利威尔觉得多说无益，肯尼绝对是要输定了。解决这一家子的最有效方案，难道不是终止赌球吗？怎么还停不下来了。

“利威尔，冷静。再考虑考虑。”艾伦还在争取。见利威尔不配合，肯尼也慌乱起来，“你要干什么？”

利威尔朝门外走去，“我不干了。你们玩吧。”

“利威尔！”

“我们现在又在这一码线上了，你又想放弃了……我的德肖恩·杰克逊啊，煮熟的鸭子又飞了，你又要犯这样的错了……”肯尼和艾伦一起对出门的利威尔做拉扯工作，利威尔却固执地头也不回。他出门前对肯尼说，

“舅，我和德肖恩·杰克逊没有一点关系，你不要总拿我和他比，就因为我穿着他该死的球服吗？我是不会和你们瞎掺和的。”

艾伦跟在他们身后，看到他这个样子后说，“听着利威尔，你现在的做法就像个窝囊废！你不去直面你现在发生的问题，你的生活根本就立不起来！”

利威尔停在门口看他，艾伦还想继续规劝，“如果要我来解读的话，你这样逃避不像个男子汉……”

“如果要你解读的话？你还嫌我家不够乱吗？”利威尔阴漆漆地带上了门，“随便吧你。”然后就自己出了去。

艾伦气得一手拍在墙上，冲着门外喊，”利威尔！你这个窝囊废，虚伪鬼！”

肯尼眼看他和艾伦好不容易合力争取过来的机会被利威尔的告退打没了，遂扶着脑袋进厨房里安静。一屋子的人看到这种结果都站起来，气氛变得沉寂哀伤——如果利威尔不去参加比赛，就意味着肯尼立刻破产；如果他去，仍有扳回的可能，但也意味着承受更大风险。

他就是被这股风险压垮的。他的日子已经一团糟，还没追回妻子和过往的生活，已经容不得冒进太多。

库谢尔走到肯尼边上小声说，“利威尔情绪不稳定。我叫你不要逼他的呀……”

“我知道，但已经这样了，他不能半途而废。”

他们站在那一小块地方，吵吵闹闹后两个年纪大的人都无助又疲惫。

艾伦靠到他们的厨房门边，听库谢尔责备着肯尼，“你非要他参加愚蠢的赌局，闹得他都不愿意去跳舞比赛了；跳舞本来是对他有帮助的……”

“如今只有一个办法可以叫他继续去参加比赛。”艾伦静静地说。

“是什么？”

青年走到厨房的白炽灯源下，头顶的光泻下来被头发挡住，蒙在他的眼睛上一片阴霾，

“告诉他，他前妻拉尔也会去现场。”艾伦的声音充满了沉定低温，还有游丝般几不可察的荒凉。

利威尔此时烦躁地站在门外，初冬的夜晚他身上只穿着一件球衣，冷风把他之前几近爆炸的脑袋吹得轻透了一些。

他需要平复心绪，从裤兜里掏出随身携带的信——那是上一次艾伦帮他带回的拉尔回信。

也许看一看妻子的信，可以叫他的纷乱内心平静。

“亲爱的利威尔……”男人就着房外街灯的亮光开始读起来。

房门内，库谢尔听完艾伦的提议说，“拉尔是不会过去的。”

“我们得告诉他，她会去。”艾伦细心地跟利威尔母亲解释。

“嗯，就这样和利威尔说。”肯尼也同意。

“可那是撒谎！”

“是善意的谎言。”艾伦说。

肯尼一手支着炉台，跟库谢尔阐明了说，“是啊，善意的谎言，有什么呢？我们得一步一步引导他，才能叫他过上正常的生活，而不是毁掉他自己。”

“我不赞成……”库谢尔抱着球衣努着嘴摇头，“我不同意你们这样和利威尔说……”

”听着，你当初打给他——”肯尼指向艾伦，“告诉他，利威尔天天在哪里跑步好叫艾伦去伏击他，我也不赞成。可你还是这么做了啊……所以这一次，我也要我行我素了。”

“我们就这样告诉他吧，我们别无选择了。”肯尼把站在一旁聆听的艾伦拉到他们身边，他知道这孩子曾遇到过很不幸的事，然而他从没有放弃过自救，和救助他人。

库谢尔问艾伦，“你这样撒谎，就不会紧张吗？”

艾伦看着这位曾为生病的儿子请求过自己的母亲脸庞，淡淡笑了一下，内心的酸楚没能被掩饰到。库谢尔听他低下头来轻轻地答，“有一点吧……不过，为了有一个好结果嘛。”

门外，利威尔还在神经质地读信来防止情绪崩塌，“除了你身上这些好的变化，利威尔……如果要我来解读的话，我需要一些东西来……”

利威尔读到这里时忽然停了——有一种哪里见过的感觉。他闭上眼睛顿了顿，努力回想着，并不由自主地倒回去念，

「如果要我来解读的话……」

男人反反复复看着信上这么一句话——就在刚刚，他出门前还复述过，喜欢说这句话的人………

他猛然转身看向屋内，房子周围的熊熊街灯刺入他瞪大的瞳孔，向他延伸而来的影子像一双手抓住他双脚，令他无法动弹。

于电光火石间，真相像一道闪电劈到眼前，把这个瞎子的眼皮扒开，叫他看见，房门里，除了他的舅舅和母亲，还藏着一个为他付出过无尽苦心的人。

他大喘着气，心跳加速，从指尖到全身都哆嗦个不停，恍然彻悟般解封释放。身体内的热望，勇气，连同失落和意外重重交相，像落雨的森林为他淋湿和阻挡。

散场后，利威尔一个人带着兜帽夜跑。

旧情吹起，思海纷纷扬扬。全世界都静了。

寂寥的风中夹杂着细碎雨丝迎面铺在他身上，垃圾袋上洒满细密的小小雨珠，风全被荡滤在身后，就像那逐渐抛远的过去，扔下都需要力气。

忘怀不掉的眼泪和逃避，从旧爱到不爱，从心淡到心开……在前方阒静的暗夜里，他似乎看到了明明闪闪的银灯。时至今日，所有未曾说出口的深情，都如水般清。

他终于明白诚实面对自己。

第二天一早，利威尔去到艾伦的舞室。打开门，清亮晃眼的阳光洒在他脸上，坐在地上一个人拉伸的艾伦闯进他眼底。

“嗨。”利威尔说。他主动坐到艾伦身旁，日常练舞一样做起了热身，“对不起，我迟到了。”

“没关系的。”

像所有的不快都没发生过，他们之间的情愫同争吵，被清冷狂暴的一夜过滤。

艾伦替他在运动鞋上缠上胶带，防止他跳起来时打滑受伤。

利威尔看他的眼神已经不由自主地沉静柔和。他看看自己的脚尖，又望望他的脸。

艾伦还是扎着长发，穿最最普通的运动卫衣。细汗铺在脖子和领口。他用力又认真地撕下粘性强的胶带，固执地把它们一圈圈缠在自己脚上。

原以为世界都是刺啊，直到遇见了这个人，刺，变成了绒毛，世界又变得温暖软和。

他放佛看到了乌云被风打散，天边吹来令人幸福的云线。

TBC


	9. Thank you & I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tale, about true romance, a journey towards acceptance and love.  
> BGM: Crazy 'bout you

艾伦站在费城富丽堂皇的本杰明·富兰克林酒店二楼向下望，礼堂大厅的水晶灯下，盛装打扮的嘉宾来来往往。这本是他的梦想之地，倾尽光阴都想来参赛的舞蹈殿堂。而当视线落在米卡莎旁边身着墨绿晚礼服的俏丽女子时，他呼吸一紧，瞳孔骤缩失了焦，

“Oh, shi…t……”他喃喃自语道，不敢相信亲姐姐给他整来的幺蛾子，“拉尔？她怎么来了……”

那个出 轨后仍旧被利威尔深爱着的前妻，那个被男人绞尽脑汁也想要送信搭上话的女神，居然被米卡莎，真的悄无声息地给叫来了……

他木然转过身，通往室内酒吧本就不亮的灯影中黢黢魅魅，肩膀在线条洗练的压线风衣下随颤隐的呼吸抖动，他咬住一只手的虎口却不知疼痛，离开时留下一块压抑的齿印和湿漾的热气，泪水却往眼眶上逼。

“What the fuc…k……”这是他在转角处一碰见让和米卡莎就说的第一句话，有泪花殷在他的眼角随瑟缩的动作流下，“搞什么啊你们……”

他郁恨克制着嗓音怨声载道，而米卡莎却不甚明朗地安慰他，

“别这样，亲爱的。利威尔说过，想通过跳舞，和拉尔重归于好。今天是多好的时机呀，我们应该帮他一把。”

“你杀了我吧，杀了我吧……”艾伦的手指舒展开来又蜷缩回去，他最害怕的事情就要发生，他做过那么多的努力，只想和利威尔永远在一起。可现下，只因那个女人的到场，利威尔就极有可能再次被迷倒发疯，那么他为了那个人所付出过的所有心思，都有可能前功尽弃。别问他为什么如此计较和幼稚，当真心愿意爱一个人时，哪怕不得，都不愿意轻易拱手相送——更何况这段日子，他和利威尔已经进展得很乐观了。

“利威尔他没有说过，他没说过……”

“艾伦，冷静点。我们都希望利威尔过上正常的生活吧，拉尔来了，今晚他有机会……”让也扶上他的肩膀劝说着他，他把自己对男人的小心思藏得严严的，可这时却变成了被别人对付的武器。

艾伦推开打扮端庄正式的两口子，穿过他们独自冲向酒吧的阒暗里。

没什么好说的，谁也不能理解他。途径许多喝着美酒谈笑风生的舞蹈参赛者，各个衣衫华丽容光焕发，只有他一个人在这一刻被不可控的现实击碎愿望。他痛苦地数落一路的千吨伤口——

他没有情感障碍，知道自己一开始就喜欢利威尔。

去他跑步的地方伏击他，找借口约他，忍受他神经质的抱怨加毒舌，威胁他陪自己参加跳舞比赛。

第一次练舞，火花就已经绽放。诱 导着他向自己走来，靠得那么近，明明很担心自己加速的心跳被感知到，然而，那个人却什么反应也没有。

在服用药物期间记忆力退化，反应迟钝，逼着自己背完了讨厌的橄榄球比分表，只为在他家人面前装得有底气，以此来获得他们的体谅，叫利威尔毫无压力地同自己去跳。

可男人就像个木头一样，无视掉自己所有的身 体触 碰和温柔目光。

也许今晚过后，前妻看到利威尔精益求精的努力和积极上进的生活，得知他对她一如既往的爱，两个人就可以婚姻复合。这样，他就再也不可能和男人拥抱在雨过天窗的舞室，与他共度只属于两人的美好时光了。

这样一种结果，哪怕可能性只有千万分之一，也足以叫他心如刀绞，足以叫他饮泣受伤。

<<<<<

两小时前，利威尔和艾伦的家人都聚在艾伦家的阁楼上，新年刚过，墙角还装点着挂满彩灯的圣诞树。艾伦的父母和肯尼、库谢尔站在餐桌前举杯，庆祝节日，也为即将奔赴高档酒店观看利威尔和艾伦的舞蹈比赛祈福。

今晚也是老鹰队对牛仔队的本赛季最后一场，肯尼几乎赌了命与乌利开的一局。酒店大屏幕会对比赛现场进行实况转播。赢了这场比赛，同时利威尔和艾伦的舞蹈得到5分，肯尼全家的债务就一笔勾销；输了，他将一无所有。

艾伦站在利威尔面前帮他打领结。深灰的丝绸缎带套在男人的白色立领下，绕了一圈要打结：缠一下不成型，缠两下鼓成一个大包。艾伦呼吸絮乱手指不听使唤，一把将整条领带从男人颈间抽出来，骂骂咧咧地往杂货篓刨出另外一条，找出来以后再次试图为他打上，还是不行。

利威尔颔首近距离观察艾伦的脸，他的精力全集中在自己的手上和对方的领结，可样子看上去像分割出两个操控的灵魂，无论怎样也没法把手上的任务给拼接好。他紧张，心慌意乱，涂过蜜釉的唇中有稀薄的热量喷在利威尔鼻尖上。

男人重新审视了他。一直以为他是个率性真实又勇敢的人，及今才留意到他未曾出口的心情里，带着一丝卑微的倔强与逞强。

艾伦别扭着跟自己生气，觉得都是领带的错，再次转身想找另外一条。利威尔不动声色地穿上西服外套。壁橱里的火光在跳跃，他从放在地毯上的礼物袋中拿出一封信放进西服内袋。他没有追究艾伦打不好的领结，走到他背后把他的身子转过来，平稳沉静的语调间充满鼓励，

“走吧。我们有个赌要打，还有场舞要跳。艾伦，别这么魂不守舍啊。”

艾伦为比赛画过淡妆，脸被壁炉中的火映照得暖黄，除了强压的镇定还有些许迷茫。他看着利威尔的脸答，”我才没事。”

车停在城市中心的本杰明·富兰克林酒店门前，漆黑入夜的隆冬大路上，五星级酒店的旋转门周边灯火生辉。利威尔和艾伦一起走进大厅，刚一进门就被大厅中央喷泉旁的舞蹈参赛者震惊到。男男女女都穿着性 感的拉丁舞服，从妆容到发型都被专业团队精心打造。男士牵着漂亮舞伴的手，他们旋转，舞动，做着练习，大厅像他们的舞台，个个都自信挥洒，不光掌控力成熟，动作也干净流畅。

“天啊……大事不好。”艾伦看到那些舞者的专业素质忍不住言语，肯尼和库谢尔伴着他们的脚步进入，肯尼也惊了一下，“这不是电视上「与星共舞」的表演嘉宾吗？”

库谢尔推着肯尼埋怨他，“你怎么不提前调查一下对手的实力呀……”

乌利奔过来咔咔咔地大笑，“看看这些牛逼的参赛者啊……哈哈哈，我看你现在就可以把钱给我啦！”

肯尼脱 掉深色礼服外套扔给库谢尔，只着一件高领毛衫盯向实况转播的屏幕，问候在那边的奈尔，“比分怎么样？”

“3比3 平了，老鹰队还在争，我看有点悬……”

肯尼捉住利威尔说，“没事，我的吉祥物在，能赢！”

艾伦赶紧挽住利威尔的胳膊道，“您别忘了，他和我在一起，才容易赢！”

库谢尔在一旁笑：这孩子，还没进门呢，就已经懂得和家里老人抢男人了。

利威尔和艾伦迎面撞上了莫布里特医生和他的印度妻子，奥路欧也带来个女伴。大家都举着高脚杯盛装出席，见证今天这个跳舞比赛加老鹰队双重赌的大日子。

他们打完招呼后越过这两对情侣，一起迈向二楼的时候利威尔忽然觉察有些不对，”这是怎么回事？”他晃晃不知什么时候和艾伦十指紧扣的手。

艾伦看了一眼说，“我以为是你先握的。”利威尔也一本正经地说，哦我以为是你。两人干脆就这么手拉着手大步向前，“反正我们等下要跳舞的，没差吧。”利威尔找着理由努力让他们的步态自然，他们一起走上雕栏的楼梯，脚下的大理石阶干净光滑，映出小个子男人的修身西服和高个子青年的风衣长发。墙壁上有艾伦最爱的德迦芭蕾舞巨幅油画。

“利威尔，我希望你记着今晚所有美好的感觉，记住我们一起经历的这段日子。”艾伦目不斜视盯着前路，酒店二楼的长廊里，光源自墙上的玻璃格星点状散出，冷调中带着层氤氲的浅亮。

利威尔转头看着下巴高扬在他面前故作傲然的艾伦，低声说，“知道了，我会的。”

他们分开手，利威尔去做比赛签到，艾伦则去找米卡莎。就在和男人脱开手的片刻后，他从二楼眺望搜寻刚进入酒店的米卡莎，就看到了最怕遇到的人。

利威尔看到拉尔，就完了……他此时担心无用，应该去准备下等会儿他们和好后自己难以承载的伤心。他一头扎进酒吧里，啜啜地拍着吧台，一派郁结零落与不耐烦，“BarmanBarman……快给我一杯伏特加。”

身旁有个法国男人看着他喝下一杯后问，“要我再请你一杯吗？”

“当然。”艾伦都没有看对方，就在那人话音刚落的时候即刻回答。他现在需要的是酒精，还有认清现实却不甚放 纵的清醒。

利威尔签完到后走进比赛大厅。说是大厅，其实就是个酒店中央式礼堂。钻石星球在室内中心头顶，向下是直径20米的圆形场地，铺着用料考究的木质地板，这里就是舞台。周围围着一圈宾客的桌子，大家一边饮酒一边欣赏舞蹈。

利威尔在桌子间绕了几圈都找不到艾伦，他看见舞池中心的一对舞者火花肆意的表演，结束后主持人报出评委得分：7.1, 7.3, 7.5, 6.9……平均分, 7.2. 

观众席间发出鼓掌，库谢尔在一旁说，“他们跳得这么好才得7.2 分……”言外之意是利威尔和艾伦能得5分确实是神迹了。

利威尔的眼睛穿过人群和对面的一个人对上，瞳孔随即在一瞬间放大——

尽管在舞厅里彩束摇曳的黑暗光线里，他也认出来，那个人就是他九个多月未见，日夜都想见面的前妻拉尔。

拉尔坐在米卡莎旁边，和利威尔的视线对上后也紧紧跟随着，既不激动喜悦也没有任何不自然，脸就像个漂亮洋娃娃，梳着斜斜的金发刘海，只负责摆设，看不出情绪内流。

利威尔看了她几秒，冲着她礼节性地微微点了点头。他问库谢尔，“妈妈，看见艾伦了吗？”

“艾伦？”库谢尔先是疑惑再是焦急地捂住嘴，“他不是和你在一起吗？马上要你们上场了，快把他给找出来啊！”

“我知道我知道……”利威尔边说边往舞厅外走，他透过林林总总的几张宾客桌，看到了远处坐在昏暗吧台边的幽魅侧影，那是艾伦。他正在和一个气质形象很精英的陌生男人谈笑。

利威尔走过去一把抓住艾伦同时帮他放下了酒杯，“你喝了多少？”男人蹙起眉头问。

“两杯伏特加。”艾伦被他拖着手臂回答。

“喂，他很好！”一旁的精英男看到不速之客破坏了他的艳遇，上前推利威尔。

“很好？”男人挡在艾伦身前懒得和猪猡计较，“你可以闭嘴吗？”

他又回过身子拉艾伦，“你醉了。我不知道你是否改变主意，但请你在我耐心用完之前不要随便胡闹。艾伦，我们是一伙的。”

广播里传出主持人的报幕，“下一组，利威尔·阿克曼，艾伦·耶格尔。”

艾伦甩开利威尔的手，颓然撑在吧台上，他不可置信地看着对方失落地摇头，

“利威尔，我以前以为遇见你是我这一生最幸运的事，直到现在我才发现，其实是让我最最糟糕的一件事……”

“糟糕吗？”利威尔问。他也不生气，牵起艾伦搂着对方胳臂就往舞池走，像哄一个喝大了不明所以的小孩，“要跳了，跟我来吧。”

<<<<<

就在此时，一楼大厅里。奥路欧紧盯着荧幕惊异地大叫，“3,2,1……”

肯尼挥动着老拳激动咆哮，

“费城老鹰队，击败达拉斯牛仔队！他们即将进入季候赛！“

实况转播里播报着比赛结果，乌利双眼空洞地紧盯着电视屏幕里雀跃欢呼的老鹰队，被奈尔装模作样地安慰。皱纹崩溃得像野火过境后的干枯树干，被烧得精气神都灼干。

这场双重赌，肯尼已经赢得了一半。

一群男人火急火燎从一楼大厅奔向艾伦和利威尔的二楼舞场。

胜负就在他们！赢得5分，所有的家产召回，他还有钱开餐馆；低于五分，肯尼得给乌利双倍。

肯尼，乌利，奥路欧，奈尔和莫布里特站在紧邻舞池的场外，刚刚平复下电视机前的一轮心头过山车，此时又要追赶起这场决定肯尼生死的舞蹈比赛。

艾伦和利威尔从酒吧出来后按时上了场。他们把外套一脱，利威尔穿着剪裁服帖的白衬衫，衣摆扎进同样修身的黑色西裤。出门前熨烫仔细的布料平整干净，得了精神病之后他难得穿这么正经，但仅从背影就已经可以辨认出他宽阔的肩膀和精瘦匀称的身体线条。库谢尔看着场上的儿子既期待又感动，终于看到跳舞在他身上起到的积极变化。

艾伦则穿珍珠白分体式练舞服，紧身上衣及腰，露 出细韧的腰腹线棱，V领开至胸口，前膛的抽褶有水星石点缀，脖上还有根细窄的白色chocker条，银质纽扣挂在锁骨间，更显嶙峋闪耀。下身是同色的弹力舞裤，裤管和脚踝的交汇处有平底舞鞋的隐形绑带。整个一身下来，青年的宽肩，长颈，细腰和又长又直的腿全然昭显，和他那个头不高，却穿衣优雅简洁、气场稳重的舞伴站在一起，把他浑然天成的孤傲和美衬托得带了点人情味。

两个人于舞池中央站定，艾伦肌肤上的香水有一股橘子葡萄柚前调，淡雅轻甜的味道让利威尔感到近距离的放松。

肯尼和奥路欧他们拼命在场边鼓掌，“加油，伙计！精益求精！”

上到梦寐以求的舞台，艾伦的气息就变得沉着，刚过酒劲腾起的微醺为眼神平添几丝缥缈。熟悉的音乐声响起，他追在舞点上的手伸展开来，具有开场爆发力的动作由轻快欢脱的旋律引起，头发一甩，长臂晃起来。

「Everybody's got a thing, but someone don'tknow how to handle it.

每个人都有烦恼呢，有些人就是不知道怎么处理。」[1]

曲中的拉丁风情如热情洋溢的花，伴随着响指声洋洋洒洒，左手，右边，每一个扭肩和吊胯，沿路都盛开烂漫花草。

「Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing.

不许你有一丁点儿担心。」

沙沙响的乐器音俏皮又荡漾，是对辣妹的告白讨好。利威尔跳这支舞时心情也随明快的旋律变得自如开朗，眼前是艾伦的纤 腰细摆，宛如春风下的柳条，足尖点起，臀 部上 翘。

他们脸对脸默契地推拉迎合，双手牵起，身体筑起的桥梁似通往彼此内心。

「I believe in the beauty of love; I believethat we really are the one.

我相信爱的美丽，我相信我们共同的心意。」

暖银色的舞台灯光，像月亮上的水洒到胸口，

「Bridges, not walls.

没有高墙，遮住眼睛。」[2]

脚步灵动，强大的内心孕育出无穷无尽的力量，

「Bridges, not walls.

没有高墙，蒙蔽内心。」

音乐变成舒缓的软爵士钢琴音，灯束也配合着温润起，泛着柔柔的奶橙光。艾伦喝完酒后蜜色中透红的脸颊在利威尔的眼底尽收，他们在暧 昧的灯影里摩娑，吞吐，气息和汗液混淆在对方的掌心。

「There is something beautiful in the flaws we all are.

我们有一些不尽人意的缺憾，但那造就了我们。」

做大动作时艾伦双 腿打开，撑在男人的手臂间。利威尔托着他直体向上，让他最终稳稳坐在自己肩膀上。手扶着对方坚实温暖的手臂，利威尔此时托住了他，其他人包括他前夫，以前从来没有做到过。

艾伦看到台下的家人，再低头看他，像看此生翘首以盼的惊喜。

他们动作并不规范完美，最后的落脚却显得太过亲 密。评委和观众席间一阵吁叹，有评委面色尴尬地打起了分。

利威尔抬眼去看挂在他身上的艾伦，和汗水、热气共同蒸发的，是艾伦肤间的中调花香，有木香的支持变得沉淀，充满依兰和晚香玉的味道，神秘而坚定。钻石灯球的光打下来，如珠宝碎落一地，他在一阵诱人的晕眩中看见了漫天繁星，最美也不过那双眼睛。

「You make the light come through, I am crazy.

你让光照进我漆黑的生命，我为你疯狂。」[3]

艾伦被利威尔放下来后搂着他的脖子转了一圈又一圈，男人枝干般笔直扎根的沉稳躯体仿佛是他最好的舞架。手搭在他的肩膀，艾伦弯下身子长发在脑后垂，背部被一双遒劲有力的大手拥护。铅蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，利落的短发发尖从额前停在他的皮肤上，又扎又痒，除了嘴唇，哪里都碰得到。

十几分钟的舞蹈，像完成了所有的爱与期许。额头相抵，鼻息也灼烫。艾伦缓慢抬起一条腿，情不自禁，像用尽了一生的力气。

在最后一个节拍落地之前，利威尔牵着艾伦的那只手居然突然使力。这是个额外的动作，艾伦有一瞬间的始料未及，

「Because our love's worth fighting for. 

我们的爱，还值得放手一搏。」

他转了半个圈跌在男人怀里。鼻尖触到，四目相对，男人环在他腰间的手收紧，手心带着滚烫的热度落在他的小腹上，有种让人归属的心安。

艾伦用唇语说出利威尔名字，他的惊讶来不及感动——这是他们第一次跳舞时自己引导对方做的，后来在排演过程中，因为一些难以言说的原因，他再没提出过。没想到在这比赛的最后一刻，利威尔像知道他的心意一般，由他主动引导着完成。

艾伦不顾一切转过身体和男人紧紧相拥。利威尔的耳边是艾伦柔软温热的脸颊和唇间的热流。没有笑声掌声口哨声，他们站在舞台上，于舞曲中被所有人观望却还意犹未尽。

眼前没有观众评委甚至台下多月不见的前妻，他只看到艾伦的细汗妆容和起伏胸口。

库谢尔为儿子被她接出精神病院后，第一次完成这么一个小小的壮举几乎激动得喜极而泣。

他们跳得十分不专业，对于不同乐曲的起承转合也没有系统的章法设计。可是这一刻对艾伦来说，没有任何人愿意同他完成的理想，得到了利威尔的成全。能与心爱的人一起抒发爱与热情，他还有什么遗憾？

“4.8， 4.9， 4.8……”主持人在念分，台下已经有不少观众发出嘲讽的笑声，毕竟别的组起码都是7开头。

肯尼一行人屏住呼吸，艾伦身旁有专业舞者同情地跟他们讲，“太遗憾了，这么多4开头……”

“5.5……平均分，5.0.”

主持人话音刚落，观众席间发出一阵嘘声——太烂了。利威尔和艾伦却愣了一下。

蓦地，他们和场边的肯尼、奥路欧、奈尔一齐欢呼大叫了起来。

“Yeah!" 他们握着拳头张牙舞爪，肯尼喊，

“我赢了，双重赌我们赢了！“

"what?"乌利不可置信气得骂娘。

“利威尔，好样的！”奥路欧跑过来祝贺他的兄弟，利威尔早已和艾伦高兴地拉起手在地板上砰砰砰狂跳。

其他参赛者面面相觑，主持人宣布中场休息，忍不住小声吐槽，“就一个5分，谁能告诉我他们为啥这么嗨？”

艾伦抱住利威尔，下巴抵在他的颈间由衷地喜悦道，“利威尔，谢谢你！谢谢你今晚陪我跳舞，这真是最最美好的一天了……”

然而体温停留了不足一秒，利威尔的眼光就掠过了他的脸庞直接望向前方观众席，拉尔已经站了起来看着他。

艾伦感觉自己被男人缓缓放开，甚至看都没再看他一眼，便径直走向了不远处的女人。

艾伦的心被猛地扎下一刀，跳舞时流下的汗一下子就冷绝了。失望，剧痛，方才还牵起的手和拥抱过的人，此时没给他留一点怜悯，怀里唯剩被遗落的空荡。

最不愿意看到的事情还是发生了。利威尔走过去和前妻寒暄，然后他主动抱住了她，拉尔茫然地听着他的耳语，不时点一下头。

他没法再看下去。眼角淡紫色的星粉已经没办法衬托他跳舞时面向那人眼波里流转出来的生动。心底又疼又空，惊觉自己怎么能因对方演出时表现的一点点温柔就放下了最后防备——一曲终了，那人还是迫不及待地找了前妻。自己也是时候黯然离场。

他没必要忍，只因这个舞蹈会场此时热闹得沸反盈天，他也感觉是只身一人。抓起外套，头也不回地走，坚定地走，肩膀却随着抑制不住的抽噎而沉落起伏。

艾伦肯定哭了。肯尼看着他离去的背影，男孩甚至只穿好了一只鞋，另一只脚就那么赤着走在冰凉的大理石地板上。又长又垂的丝绒外套被撑开，他在人群的欢呼声中独自跑向下灯火通明的大厅楼梯，像一只黑色翅膀的蝴蝶，甚至没有在喜欢的名画面前流连，所经之处，仿佛都留下黑色的伤心雨点。

<<<<<

利威尔把要说的话与拉尔讲完，最后赤城地感谢，结束了关于他们之间的一切。他放开前妻，拉尔笑中有泪地同他挥手，永久地告别。利威尔在她静默的目送中抽身离去，被直接冲向他的肯尼给拦住。

利威尔问舅舅，“艾伦呢？”

“他走了。”肯尼说。

“走了？”男人失望和惊异并重，忽然觉得事情没有按他的原计划进行，“他去哪了？”他下意识用眼神搜寻起整个大厅。

“就是走了，你在想什么呢，利威尔？”肯尼认真地绷起嘴巴紧盯着他说，

“让我告诉你吧，我知道你总是很不喜欢听我说话，我也不喜欢听我的长辈说话……”

他扶住焦急想寻找艾伦的利威尔，用笃定的声音告诫他，

“你得注意艾伦这种反应。在人生中出现这种情况的时候，你如果还不把握住，就是罪过了！我提醒你，你要是再不出手，这件事就会变成诅咒，纠缠你一辈子！”他晃晃利威尔的肩膀，用手指指着外面，

“此时此刻，你面临着人生最重大的挑战——刚刚离场的那个孩子，他全心全意爱着你；我不知道拉尔有没有爱过你，可看你们现在的样子，她铁定对你毫无感觉了！记住啊孩子，我这就告诉你了，快去追，千万不要再搞砸了！”

利威尔动容，他一把拥抱住肯尼，肯尼也回抱住他真心真意在乎的侄子，

“舅，谢谢你。”利威尔吻了一下肯尼苍老的脸庞，“我一直爱您。”

肯尼摸了摸利威尔的头发，沉下那股鼻酸，拍一拍侄儿，“快去吧！”

库谢尔目睹着这一切，她看着利威尔跑出酒店大厅，最后才挂着安然的欣慰默默走回到肯尼身边。

<<<<<

夜已深，路上行人很少。艾伦穿好手里拿着的另一只鞋，黑色平底的浅口之上是瘦白的脚背和细长小腿骨，寒冬的猛风吹得他心碎。他毫无目的地沿着人行道往前走，紧抿的嘴角垂下，喉咙里憋着的呜咽声丝丝泻 露出来。眼泪也像筛子在筛，夜空下星星般掉落。

他奔跑起来，想要自己像从没被伤害过；曾也想无惧世俗的目光在跳着舞，像没有人看到他，哪怕有一个就够了。

仍然在想那个人，可一段路走了这么漫长。

一腔的勇气和用心无人知道，就是这样的结局，自己终归是个外人。他无权和男人说以后终止舞伴关系，也许再次见面都是问题。在有情人团圆之时，自己的难过灰心，都是可 耻。

爱意若是没回响，世界与他又何干呢。[4]

“喂！”

冷风灌入胸口，一道无比熟悉的声音自背后悠远传来。艾伦在寂夜中惊了一下，他脸上的泪还没干。听到这声音，下意识就往前跑，跑着跑着又努起眉头眼角涩酸，一脸苦相地抽泣起来。利威尔从他背后抓住他，他气得回头就想吵，

“你就不要来烦我了行吗！让我自己待着，给我滚！”

利威尔两手拽住艾伦尚在摇动的肩膀，呼吸中夹带着一路追赶的寒气，口间热流凝成的水蒸气与艾伦脸上的泪痕倒模，

“我这儿还有一封信给你！”利威尔迅速从黑色西装口袋里掏信，刚拿出来就被艾伦一掌打开，“你他妈的脑子有病吧！还念！想念的话自己给拉尔啊，一直找我干嘛！”

他说着说着又委屈了呜呜想哭，就在男人的怀抱里扑腾乱蹭，棕色的发尾都粘在了脸上，又被风给吹开。

“你让我说几句，艾伦！”利威尔尽量冷静地按住他，语气里有刻不容缓的坚持与压迫，“只要你看完这封信，想怎么样都行，我可以滚得远远的，可以吗？”

艾伦埋着头只有两只眼睛瞪着他看，既垂头丧气又愤恨怨怼，一边拆信一边说，“利威尔，你真是有毛病，这么能折磨我……”

“嗯……读吧。”利威尔也不否认，看着艾伦拆信就放心了，尾音里还有点上扬。

艾伦把信纸一抖，又急又气地念出声，

“「亲爱的艾伦……」”

嗯？艾伦念到自己的名字时忽然愣住。不是写给拉尔的吗……

利威尔淡淡看向他，嘴角有微微牵动，清俊凌冽的脸庞彼时看起来柔和了许多，像看什么可爱的玩偶，仿佛知道接下来会发生什么。

艾伦嘟囔着继续往下读，谁知下一句拆穿直接叫他无地自容，

“「我知道那封信是你写的。」”

唔……男孩噘起嘴，摆出一副受了委屈又被当事人抓赃的样子，“……你知道啊？”

“嗯。”男人点点头。

“不生气嘛？”艾伦有点忸怩道。

利威尔耸一下肩，“一开始是很震惊。后来觉得……你们都在把我往好的方向引，也正是如此，我才知道了什么事应该去选。更何况……我已经不再爱她了。”铅蓝的瞳膜中清晰映出尚在踟蹰又有些顾虑的小人儿，

“我明白，你是为了不叫我伤心吧。如果有一天突然发现，自己在意的人为自己做了这么多……心里还是喜悦的吧。”还有无以言说又撼人心神的悸动。

“是啊，你骗了我，妈妈也骗了我，我的舅舅和哥哥对我的关心也总是别扭又言不由衷……可你们都是爱我的。我前妻她……甚至都懒得骗我和搭理我，没有自尊的爱才叫浪费。”

利威尔把手臂举高高去摸摸艾伦的脑袋，“我要是这点都想不明白，不就真活成了小鬼口中的虚伪鬼跟糊涂蛋……”

艾伦被他弄得破涕为笑，脸红红的，读起信来掩饰难堪与夸张，

「与我的疯狂匹配的唯一方法……」

“「就是你自己也一起做疯疯癫癫的事。」”优雅磁性的男性低音，利威尔抢先替艾伦念了出来，

“谢谢你。”他看着艾伦的眼睛大声说，

“我爱你。”

“其实我在看到你第一眼时就爱上了你，原谅我花了这么长时间才行动出来……”

利威尔的声音抬得比平时洪亮有力得多，他在旷远无人的街道上生怕告白被风声掩盖。艾伦在听到利威尔背出信里的内容时，眼泪就已经夺眶，水滴顺着珍珠卧蚕的地方悄然落下，串成一条晶莹的线，挂在素缎真丝般年轻光滑的脸颊上。耳边是利威尔为他全全道出的信里最终的话，文字不多，深情却足以表达，

“请原谅我在感情上比较迟钝。”男人在念到署名的时候故意加重了语气，

“爱你的，利威尔。”

艾伦被突如其来的幸福喜剧搞到不知如何反应，利威尔却还在他脸畔轻轻对他说，

“这是我在一周前写的啊。”

“一，一周前？”艾伦抓着信纸哽咽着问，“整整一礼拜，你都任由着我这么骗你啊？还陪我把舞跳得团团转？”

利威尔讪讪地答他，“我就是想耍一下浪漫……”

结果却把纯粹真心的艾伦给耍到了。

艾伦不哭了，眼泪也在逐步平复的惊喜和感动中流完，

“你爱我啊？”他小心翼翼地问，一滴泪水还停在他涂过闪粉哭花了的眼睑下。

“是啊，我爱你啊。”利威尔在诚实面对自己后，对艾伦说情话一点也不紧张。之前和肯尼打架时脸上留的疤仍在，但他微笑哄艾伦的样子，还是叫青年确认了，这是他爱着的那个人。

不，如今承认爱上自己的利威尔，让他变得更有勇气和力量去珍重喜欢。

“那就行了。”艾伦捏着信的那只手攀上男人脖子，然后就发丝贴起，唇齿相依。从初次见面，到晨跑偶遇，再到无尽的吵架踩雷和误解，之后的练舞，比赛，双重赌……他们拥抱牵手过无数次，也许祸害打击更多……但这一刻，终于触到了让彼此都意兴阑珊的唇。

像触碰到认识许久，命里百分百的人。岁月在流转，星尘在跌落，他们在无人的长街上尽情拥吻。

利威尔双手搂住艾伦，这一次，比任何一次跳舞都贴得紧。艾伦身上总有让他沉迷的气息，麝香后调让他忆起第一次见艾伦时对方的性 感撩人，还有第一次被艾伦打之前拥抱过的纯白新雪。只是这一次，檀香和橙花的混合毫不冲突，反而让他们的唇 舌交 缠更显缠 绵。

其实自己遇到了一个美好到让他羞愧的人吧——也正因为如此，他才要维护好被旧爱背叛的伤痕累累的自尊，选择去逃避一段新的感情，这样便能否认上一次的失败。此时，他们一刻不停的亲吻中有冰雨过后的浪潮汹涌，是那途径修罗场后敞开心扉的爱。

灿烂的街灯在发光，过往片段从两人交叠在街道中心的黑色身影回溯延长。晶蓝的夜幕中启动了立体影像机，痛苦的记忆被拉长推远，连成上世纪的褪光录影。从前的执念也许牵绊过让人停留，而今，无数的远景将被再创，他们都值得，与新的爱人面面同往。

<<<<<

平凡的周日，利威尔家的木纹壁橱上除了年轻的库谢尔抱着小小的面瘫利威尔，还有舅舅肯尼从前在西部骑马的照片。冰箱上贴满了“费城老鹰队"的花花周边。

艾伦的舞鞋静静放在舞室的角落。利威尔为他装好了新的芭蕾舞架，那上面搭着一条束发带和两条深绿色毛巾。

「你知道吗？世界可以在周日用数十种方式让你沮丧，但现在，周日又成了我最喜欢的日子。我想起每个人为我付出的一切，这让我觉得自己是如此幸运。

妈妈一直溺爱我，会为了我，默默同所有与我为敌的人斗争，会按自己的想法找人来帮我——只要是她认为对我好的事情，就一定一意孤行；舅舅把我的相片又挂在了玄关的墙上，和哥哥的放在一起。我并不觉得那张相片把我照得很帅，我只是为它落灰感到些微不爽；艾伦的舞室里，让送给我的那个 I Pod连着他的苹果电脑，我们播放着山地摇滚和各类舞曲来跳。

其实，米克生前从不和艾伦进行舞蹈，我也不和拉尔跳。我们都错过了爱慕彼此的大好时光。而如今，被抛下的我们却可以在有生之年成为与对方相似的另一个，并且还能够一起欢笑一起跳，这是件多么令人欣慰的事！我们跌跌撞撞后才相爱，而且不负众望地在一起。我们有过争吵，有过体谅，最终慢慢融合，这样的感情，一定是历久弥坚的——我不是在幻想，自打发现艾伦是发自内心地深爱我之后，我脑海中就再没听到过婚礼录像带的歌。我平静地放下，与过去挥手，去拥抱上帝为我量身打造的挚爱。尽管我们都缺心眼，傻傻的，而且很疯，但这世上没有比我们更般配的人了。毕竟不是所有人，都曾经像我们一样排山倒海，又不顾一切过……」

——来自利威尔最新的心理独白。他还想有机会念给艾伦听。天知道这将会是多么羞耻的一件事情，但是与艾伦在一起之后，一切都发生着积极又发人深省的变化。他们坚持着规律的药物治疗和同行晨跑。热恋使人愉悦，跳舞助长了亲密，犯病时还能冲着彼此撒泼，就像在调节情趣，只因这世上没人比他们更懂如何应对这样的对方。

艾伦此时正坐在利威尔家的客厅吧台旁。他身着简蓝色的苎麻休闲短衫，布料和露出的肌肤一样清爽宜人。品一口库谢尔为他冲的白咖啡，艾伦舔舔沾在嘴角的奶油泡泡。有了爱情的滋润还有人日日陪他练舞，对着日渐晴朗的天窗，与恋人跳累了就在舞房的休息室里抱着睡觉。和心爱的人一起做着心爱的事，幸福的超载溢于言表。他发丝柔软，面色红润，身形比以前更瘦更美了。眼神惬意又发光，无限恋慕地一直在看坐在客厅那头安静阅读的利威尔。

遇见对的人，生活变暖了，自身也开始越来越好。

乌利跟在肯尼身后教唆，“我们要赢巨人队3分，我给你6个点，够意思了吧！这把球你一定要上……”

“这是你的牌吗？”奈尔手上拿着一堆双花问让，让又在周末比赛日跑出来猫到利威尔家放风。他捏着自己的扑克对奈尔说，“不，是你的，我出的J……靠，我要输了！”

“所以您是把蒜蓉就着面包屑，铺在肉饼上，然后用牙签卷起来吗？”奥路欧在看库谢尔做他最爱吃的酒绘肉卷，一边打下手一边学习。库谢尔穿着围裙和善地答，“对啊，或者你用牛排也行，大概……烤一个半小时。”

“嗯，餐具的事联系得怎么样，关于下一笔款项……”肯尼在同餐厅合伙人谈电话，“一切都好啊，我很好。就是乌利又输了一大笔钱，在我这鬼哭狼嚎的……”

他走进厨房看了眼客厅，乌利替他摆好了遥控器吉利的位置。

艾伦此时已经放下咖啡杯走到利威尔一个人坐着的单人沙发旁。觉察到熟悉的神色气味，男人视线自然而然地从书本上移开，对上青年时不自觉就嘴角微扬，笑容淡淡的，丝毫不觉得被打扰。他闲闲把书扣上，邀请艾伦坐到自己腿上。青年自如地爬到他身上，臀 部压上他的大腿，双手亲昵地揽住他的脖子。利威尔一手抚摸着艾伦的腰，另一只手盘旋在他套着棉质小脚裤的长腿上。

肯尼招呼了厨房里的人，库谢尔和奥路欧于是笑着看客厅里的他们正脸对着脸说悄悄话，耳鬓厮磨也甜腻腻。艾伦双手捧住利威尔的脸，手指插 入他干净的发丝，一双眼怎么也看不够。男人的眼尾挂着无人能见的温柔，抬起脸来回答他说的每一句话，凑上去与近在咫尺的人亲吻。

初春的阳光漫过落地窗照进老房子，投射在客厅里的一落一角。有年代感古朴的家具和飘香的甜饼，室内是默契的老友和沙发上拥 吻的恋人。一切都是那么自然，也许他们还能在午后喝着红茶，笑谈每个人都曾经历过的逆境与磨难。

但在这冷冬离境后，预见的幸福让人重获了生机与救赎，没有人再去忆起那不返的彷徨与孤苦。

「Don't care what they say, don't care what this world thinks.

别在乎别人怎么说，别理会这个世界怎么想。

We got each other that's all we need.

我们拥有了彼此，就别无所求。

You are my silver lining; you make the light come through.

你就是我漆黑生命里的微光，你是我乌云背后的希望。

Nothing I can do.

除了爱你，我，还能做些什么？」

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文涉及到的歌曲：
> 
> [1] -Stevie Wonder
> 
> [2] - Fifth Harmony
> 
> [3] - Jessie J
> 
> [4]< 情深说话未曾讲>
> 
> 作者有话说：  
> 陪你走出晦暗天光，这就是我爱你的方式啊。
> 
> 好在两个人是多么幸运，彼此都在残酷的生活中受过伤，折了翼，碰面后经过一系列折腾，最终，你爱我，我爱你，身边还有一圈祝福支持他们的家人和朋友。不得不说这两只在常人眼中不正常的人在一起，真算是“为民除害”，不光自己嗨，也叫其他人都放了心XD
> 
> 这个电影(Silver Linings Playbook) paro其实一开始因为无法安排AOT里的人物，差点就要写不出来（如何把莴苣里面一个个那么丰满又有灵性魅力的人物，放在除米卡莎以外所有人都不正常的剧组？）
> 
> 想了半天，还是太想表达边缘人物也可以拥有的幸福——两个都炸毛独特的个体，从一开始不相容到最终相互救赎走出，同类相向的勇敢与怜爱。于是出轨男女采用路人角色，才有了现在你所看到的演员表，写出了一部属于LE的Playbook（剧本）。
> 
> 写得这么难产，没想到还是遇到了一直在追的读者，非常感谢你们的耐心和包容！如果有一点点喜欢就太好啦，他们在任何一个时空和剧组都能在一起，也真的太好啦！谢谢你们，有想法欢迎帮我评论。
> 
> 咱们下场故事再见~
> 
> 绿荫  
> April 2020


End file.
